The Uninvited
by Tina Price Fan
Summary: There are 3 parts of this story and the summary is just too big to put in here. Just click the nice little title and read the summary posted within. (Tina Price is a really good fanfic author so you should NOT be disappointed. JUST READ IT)
1. Default Chapter

**The Uninvited - Part 1  
**An Earth - Final Conflict story by Tina Price  
(TinaP@prodigy.net)

**Preview: **It is a sad day for the closely-knit band of Washington resistance fighters, as they come together to mourn the passing of a friend, but it is also a time of learning for one who is new to this custom. 

**Disclaimer: **Earth - Final Conflict, all characters and images therein are the property of the Tribune Entertainment Company. Several characters appearing in this story are my own creation. Any similarity with anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**Authors note**: This story takes place immediately after the episode entitled, "Destruction". My other stories should be read first. This story is based upon my own idea of what is happening in the EFC universe. I am in no way receiving 'privileged information'. As always, advice, criticism and kudos are always welcomed. Please contact me at the above e-mail address. 

* * *

**The Uninvited  
****Part 1**

By Tina Price

"Jonathan, remember what you promised us," Lili warned, as she helped the Liberation leader with his tie. "When Boone shows up with his guest, you're NOT to start a confrontation."  
Doors rolled his eyes. "I'll mind my manners at the ceremony," he rumbled. "I know Sahjit would want it that way, but I'm not about to pass up the opportunity to ask our friend some important questions afterwards."  
"Just remember that the only reason we're able to have a traditional ceremony is because 'our guest' took care of things with the local authorities - at some risk to himself. If word gets back to Zo'or about it, he could be facing serious censure. The least you can do is to be civil!"  
"Oh, I'll be civil all right - but that doesn't mean I won't be making my position clear. He may be Boone's friend...and he may have weaseled his way into yours and Augur's good graces as well, but that doesn't automatically put him in the 'right'." Doors shrugged his jacket on. "Nor does it mean that I'm about to welcome him into our group with open arms. If he wants a place with us, he's going to have to prove himself, and it's going to take a hell of a lot to do that, in light of who and what he is!"  
Lili opened her mouth to snap at him, but he held up a forefinger in front of her face.  
"I know you don't think it's fair, Lili, but that's the way it is. We cannot afford to trust him too easily!" Without giving her a chance to respond, he turned and headed out into the conference area where the rest of the Liberation group was gathered.  
Fighting down the urge to throw something, Lili picked up the extra woman's coat she had brought along and followed.  
"OK people!" Doors addressed the group. "Our limos have arrived - It's time to head up to the church."  
Four at a time, they took the lift up to the church's basement, and from there moved into the Main vestibule.   
By the time Lili made her way into the church, everyone was heading outside to the waiting limos. Doors, already wearing his wig and false beard - the only way he could appear in public these days - offered his arm to Dr.. Juliette Belman and together they fell into step behind the others.   
Augur stood by the door and offered her his arm as she drew even with him.  
"Are we riding together?" she asked as she took it.  
"I assumed so," he said as he leaned his head closer to her ear. "...but, if you had other plans..."  
"Like riding alone with Doors? Get real!"  
"Belman's with him."  
"Yeah, but she doesn't count - she's his mistress for goodness sake!"  
"So, you're saying that you only welcome my company because at heart you're terrified of our boss?" Augur actually stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.  
"You know that's not true," Lili whispered as she squeezed his arm. "I've never been afraid of our boss!"  
Augur frowned.  
"...and I have a thing for smart men..." She added.  
Augur did a double-take before breaking into a grin and leading her to Doors' limo.  
Five minutes later, seven black limos pulled away from the church, headed for the Hindu Temple where Sahjit was laid out.  
It was a sight that made many on the street stop and stare, guessing that the procession was to honor a person of some importance or high social standing.   
Staring out her tinted window at the bystanders, Lili wished she could set them straight. Sahjit had indeed been someone of great importance - a hero, whose deeds would never be known by the general public he had fought to protect.

"The coast is clear," Boone announced outside Da'an's private quarters. He had just walked up the central core and was confident that they wouldn't encounter anyone in the next few minutes. Dupree was standing watch at the front entrance, and he wouldn't pose any sort of problem.   
When the companion stepped out into the corridor, the implant gaped.   
Once again, his Taelon friend was disguised as a human female - a woman he had previously named Dana Dessierre. The illusion had him dressed in a simple, tailored, black dress and wearing black hose and high heels.   
The Companion's altered appearance was enough to rattle even Boone, who had seen him like this once before.  
"Are we ready?" Boone finally asked as Dana stared at him expectantly.  
Da'an nodded. "Am I appropriately attired?" he asked.  
"You bet." Boone realized he was still gaping at his friend and mentally shook himself. "It's still hard to believe that this is all a hologram," he commented, as he felt Dana's arm. Sure enough, the companion's usual mesh outfit could be felt, although he appeared to be wearing a wool blend dress.   
Boone himself, was wearing a black suit and a black overcoat. He had a warm wool scarf around his neck.   
"I hope Lili remembered to bring that coat - it's turned cold and blustery out there."  
"I will survive without it," his friend assured him. "Now, I am anxious to walk, unknown, among your people..."  
"I take it that you've ensured that you won't be missed?"  
"As per your recommendation, Agent Sandoval is in Great Britain, overseeing the impending visit by Kha'rha and Agent Beckett." Dana smiled in a way which brought an answering smile to his implant's face. "As for Zo'or, he will be tied up in New York for the rest of the day."  
Deeply disturbed by the effect his friend was having on him, Boone merely nodded and silently accompanied the disguised Companion out to a waiting taxi cab. Once inside, he leaned back into his corner of the rear seat and watched in amusement as Dana attempted to take in all of the passing scenery. 'How different it must be for him...her, to see this world from the point of view of its native inhabitants, rather than from the lofty heights of a shuttle or the embassy itself,' he thought.  
The rest of the trip was spent in silence, with Boone content to simply sit and watch his companion's enjoyment of the ride.

Some of the limos were still pulling up to the curb in front of the Temple where they would bid Sahjit farewell, when Lili saw Boone's cab pull up. She quickly gave Augur's arm a tug in order to draw his attention to their otherworldly guest's arrival. Determined to surround Da'an before Doors could confront him, they started over. Fortunately, only a select few mourners had been informed of their guest's true identity - making an ugly scene unlikely.  
Boone had just finished helping Da'an out of the cab when they arrived.  
"Glad you could make it....Dana," Lili greeted as she handed the coat over to the woman. She couldn't help but stare in amazement at the illusion in front of her.   
"I too, am saddened by Dr.. Jinnah's passage," the companion replied as Boone helped her shrug into the coat. "Although I did not know him well personally..." Here she lowered her voice. "...I knew much about him from Boone's memories." The would-be woman paused as though deep in thought before speaking again in her soft voice. "I thank you for sharing this private time in your lives with me, that I might better understand human grief."  
Lili and Augur nodded their understanding, but before they could say anything, Boone interrupted.  
"We'd best be moving along," the tall security chief prompted. "Everyone's already inside."   
Together, the four of them entered the building, stopping to remove their coats in the foyer, next to the coat room.  
"What is the purpose behind donning a coat, if one is going to remove it so quickly?" Dana had asked, causing Lili to stifle a laugh.  
"I wasn't thinking," the embarrassed implant replied. "It was just one of those ingrained actions - You see a woman out in the cold holding her coat...and you help her into it..."  
"I see..." Dana's expression showed that she clearly didn't.  
Together, the four of them entered the Temple.  
Sahjit was laid out in splendor, with his family and Rayna in attendance. Their friend's body smelled of fragrant sandalwood and was decorated with flowers and garlands. His face, so serene in death, was sprinkled with a fine powdering of gold dust, as were parts of his hair.   
As they moved to gather about Sahjit with the others, Boone noted the semi-hostile stare that Doors was directing toward Da'an and intentionally offered the companion his arm. Apparently familiar with the gesture, or perhaps imitating Lili, whose own hand was still on Augur's arm, the disguised Taelon took the offered limb and looked pointedly back at the flabbergasted millionaire.  
Belman nodded at them, as she stifled an amused look.  
An absolute hush fell over the gathering as the Temple's spiritual leader, Sunjab Soni, moved to take his place at the head of the casket and began his blessing. 

Da'an kept his head lowered as did most of those around him, but he also glanced furtively at these humans, who had gathered to wish their friend farewell.   
The look of grief was everywhere around him. He had no trouble recognizing it, for he himself was still capable of the emotion  
Some of the women were sobbing openly, while others merely dabbed at their eyes. Lili, herself, cried silently as her tears fell to the floor beneath her bent head. Now and then a man would wipe away tears which he didn't wish the others to see. Boone himself made no such attempt to hide the few tears which slowly ran down his face and dripped onto his collar. Some, like Augur, stood stoically, but the tightness around his mouth, along with the twitch in the muscles of his jaw, were enough to give him away.  
The Companion took all of it in, and yet, he still found such intense suffering difficult to fathom. Grieving for the death of an entire species, and most especially of one's own race, was something he could understand. To grieve so for an individual...was beyond him. Without individual death, there was no evolution - no life.   
Each individual had to make the journey into the void. It was a part of life itself. Did these beings not believe that they would one day be rejoined with those who went into the void before them? Did not most human religions teach about a life beyond death?  
Perhaps humans were so affected by death because of their own, very short life spans. ...Perhaps it was the inevitability of their own passage which they truly mourned?  
As he pondered these things, Mr.. Soni led some purificatory scriptural chants, joined by Sahjit's family and Rayna. Once a few last rituals had been completed, he stepped aside and allowed Rayna Armitrage to take his place. Boone had mentioned that she had bravely volunteered to give the eulogy, despite the mental anguish such a task placed upon one who was already grieving. She had been Sahjit's true love, and he hers, but fate had constantly conspired to keep them apart.  
Rayna dried her eyes, and in a strong, determined voice, began to talk about the Sahjit she knew and loved.  
Beside Da'an, Boone tensed and stared directly ahead as though at nothing. In that instant - as Boone's CVI kicked in and brought back the memories of his beloved wife's death - the emotions and images flowed through their bond and into the companion as well.  
Suddenly, Da'an was William Boone...

His head was killing him!  
Leaning his forehead against the cool file cabinet beside his desk, William Boone rubbed the back of his neck. He had been putting in a lot of overtime into the attempt to uncover who had been behind the attempted assassination of the North American Companion several days ago. Although the Companion's people had not put any pressure on the department to solve the case - in fact, they claimed that their own personnel were looking into it - Boone's sense of justice demanded that he do everything he could to prevent a reoccurrence. Nobody was going to try such a thing in his town without him doing his best to bring them in!  
"Here, Chief," came the voice of Linda Treymore, the junior-most member of his staff.   
He turned to find her holding out a bottle of Ibuprophen. "Thanks," he sighed, as he took it from her. Downing four caplets with his cold coffee, he stood and handed the bottle back to her.  
"I'm gonna call it a night," he announced. "Call me if Bob comes back with any useful information."  
"You bet." Linda smiled and returned to her desk.  
Throwing a few things into a briefcase, Boone headed down the hallway towards the elevators. Katie would be home by now cooking dinner. By the time they had eaten, his headache would most likely have eased off and she and he...  
Boone's half-formed smile vanished as the elevator doors opened, spilling out a haggard-looking Robert Morovsky. He and Bob had a long history together, having started out as partners on the bad side of town.   
One look at Bob's face was enough for him to know that something tragic had occurred.  
"What is it?" Boone asked grimly. As he noticed the other cops pointedly heading down the hall in the opposite direction, while glancing back over their shoulders, his stomach began turning circles.  
Bob threw an arm around his shoulders and steered him back towards his office. "It's not good, Will," his friend admitted. Best we went into your office."  
As they entered, Bob pulled him down, to sit on the couch next to him. He seemed at a loss for words.  
"Kate?" Boone's voice sounded small and strained even to his ears.  
Tears actually began to well in Morovsky's eyes. "God, Will! I'm so sorry!"  
For a moment it was as though the whole world had ceased to exist. There was no sound, no color, no motion. All that existed was the incomprehensible knowledge that the best part of his life was suddenly gone....  
He didn't come back to reality until Bob began shaking him by the shoulders, and even then, all he could do was stare at him in confusion for what seemed like an eternity.  
"How?" he croaked.  
"She lost control of the vehicle and it apparently exploded..."  
"Where is she? I have to see her!" He jumped to his feet and started for the door.  
Bob quickly caught him by the arm. "Will!"  
Boone struggled to free himself. "It's not true! It can't be true! I just saw her!" Suddenly calm, he looked his friend in the eye. "I have to know for sure...I won't believe it until I see her..."  
"You don't want to do that," his friend tried to sooth him. "We have a positive ID. You don't want to see her like this, Will."  
A veteran, who had spent his share of time in morgues, Boone was adamant about the visit and nothing Bob could say would dissuade him from it.   
The next thing he could recall, he was standing next to an open morgue drawer, staring at the sheet-covered form which lay upon it. Morovsky stood silently at his side, his eyes pleading with his friend not to go through with it.   
With a flick, and before he lost his nerve, Boone uncovered the upper torso.  
His eyes took in the chared flesh, the few clumps of unburnt hair which were the exact color as Kate's, the teeth protruding from retracted lips, one of which had the familiar, endearing chip... He looked down at the undamaged left hand. Although the rings had been removed, the cut she had suffered while pulling a nail from the deck the day before was instantly recognizable.  
"NO!...NOooo....." He fell to his knees as the truth finally burned itself into his mind - the realization that there was no hope - that this was indeed what remained of his mate.  
Bob helped him up and hugged him as he sobbed.   
There were odd, disjointed memories of his friend somehow getting him home. Bob had stayed the night - sleeping out on the couch and never realizing that Boone slept not at all. It had been days before he finally slept, dropping into a deep, comatose state and dreaming dreams of Kate...  
The funeral had been almost surreal - as though he were on the outside, looking in at a scene other people were playing out.   
He remembered standing next to the freshly closed grave and staring at the flowers for hours after most everyone else had left. Bob had been there still - a shadow in the background, silently standing guard over his friend.  
...Then there were the hours, days...weeks of emptiness. Even with everything which had happened to him after agreeing to serve both the Companions and the Liberation, the large, empty spot in his heart had threatened to overwhelm him. Very little phased him during that time - he was an emotional wreck at home and a cold, unemotional thinker at work.  
It was probably the only thing which had allowed him to successfully carry on the charade which was his new life. He had no qualms about test driving his new CVI - reading book after book during his free time and testing the limits of his new mental abilities during the day. It had certainly made him seem a true implant... Even his new watchdog, Lili, had looked at him as though he were some sort of alien at first.  
Even now, nearly a year later, Boone missed Katie. He missed her when he awoke to find himself alone in the bed they had shared. He missed her when he came home to an empty house. He missed receiving personal phone calls during the day...  
Oh, hell...he just missed her. Although he no longer actively looked for her, her absence was still keenly felt.   
If it hadn't been for his intense curiosity with regard to the Taelon's agenda....If he hadn't begun what had started out as an unusual and very oblique friendship with Da'an...  
Da'an and Doors. Companions and Liberation. Secrets and yet more secrets.  
These were what motivated him these days...

As suddenly as it had begun, the CVI induced introspection ended.  
Da'an looked at Boone's profile and saw him blink as he returned to the here and now. Suddenly aware of the pain his implant kept hidden, he gave Boone's arm a small squeeze of reassurance.   
Perhaps realizing that he had been found out, Boone quickly turned his attention back to Rayna, who was finishing up her eulogy.  
Looked about him, Da'an finally began to comprehend the sadness he saw. These mourners...they were grieving for themselves. They were grieving for their aloneness, not for the deceased. They had no commonality - no linkage of the mind to sustain them through this transitory time.   
Unlike Taelons, who could always feel their fellows through the mental link they all shared, a human's friends and family, when not physically present, lived only in their memories. Separation from their loved ones was endured only because of the promise of seeing them again. Once that promise was gone, all that remained was memory...and a large, empty void.  
Turning his attention back toward Rayna, Da'an listened carefully to her words, determined to cultivate further understanding. 

With the ceremony over, the guests milled about the temple. One by one, they talked with the Jinnah's, expressing their condolences and wishing them well. Rayna, who had already been surrounded and supported by her friends in the days since her 'rebirth' and Sahjit's death, was embraced by nearly everyone and reminded that she was a part of their family.  
Eventually, Boone and Dana made their way over to her. Without a word, the tall security chief opened his arms to her and she instantly stepped into his embrace.   
"Thank-you, Will," she sniffed as she held on tightly. "If it weren't for you...for all the risks you took for us..."  
"Hush," he said, as he lifted her chin and met her eyes. "I only did what any of you would have done for me."  
"That's the point," she replied, as she wiped her tears away with a finger. "Very few people would have done what you did. You're the only one capable of standing up to Jonathan. Despite the way things turned out, I want you to know that I'll always be there for you if you need me. I don't care what Doors says - I'm on YOUR side."  
Boone released her as she stepped back a pace and the look of pity on his face was tempered by admiration for her strength of character. "I'm glad you've chosen to remain with us," he said. "If there is anything you need, please, please don't hesitate to ask."  
"I won't, because, unlike so many who have told me that today, I know you mean it." Rayna finally turned towards the woman standing next to them. "I want to thank you, too," she told the Companion. "Everyone told me how you saved Sahjit from Zo'or and then turned around and saved Will and Lili. I want you to know that I trust you." She held her hand out to the Taelon.  
Da'an reached out hesitantly to take it, but as their fingers brushed, they both flinched and withdrew their hands.  
"I am sorry," the Taelon said, in a barely audible tone. "You and I cannot touch. Our forms are incompatible."  
Rayna looked at Boone, who leaned closer to Dana. "Are you saying that touching her is dangerous for you?"  
"The probe belongs to our most deadly enemy. Any replicant which it manufactures, is designed to be anathema to us. It makes it very difficult for an unsuspecting member of my race to survive an encounter with one."  
Boone instantly straightened up and stared at Rayna in shock. Da'an had just come right out and told them a way in which Taelons might be destroyed. From the way Rayna pointedly looked across the room at Doors, he knew she had grasped the significance of the statement as well.  
"I think we'll keep this to ourselves...for now," he commented, as Doors himself approached.   
Rayna nodded her agreement.  
"Well, who do we have here?" Doors walked around Dana, giving her a critical once-over. "Decided to come on out and visit the natives, eh?"  
Boone stepped forward and loomed over the industrialist in an intimidating manner.  
"Back off, Commander," Doors hissed under his breath. "I'm not about to cause a scene - I just have a few things I need to say to our guest."  
Da'an's human guise assumed a defiant posture, and he did not retreat or back down when Doors stuck his face only inches from his own.  
"First off," Doors rumbled. "I don't trust your people. I know they're here with no good intentions, and I will do everything in my power to expose their hidden agenda and rid this planet of them." Here he straightened up and moved a step away. "Be that as it may, I have to acknowledge the fact that you rescued Boone and Marquette...at some risk to yourself, and you did get Sahjit away from Zo'or - even though you had another motive to do so." Doors checked his wig with one hand. "Perhaps, in time, we'll be able to work together towards a common goal, but I think you know that until the truth is out, that such a joint venture cannot occur."  
At first Da'an and Doors simply stared at each other, until it seemed that the uncomfortable silence would end their impromptu meeting. As Doors began to turn, intent on moving away, the Companion spoke.  
"I...understand your position," he admitted. "...however, you must remember that governments do not always act in the best interests of their people."  
Boone blinked twice when he heard the Companion speak his own words verbatim.  
"The Synod does not speak for all Taelons with its actions. There are many among my people who oppose what is occurring here," Da'an continued. "Before you strike out blindly at us, you must remember that you may be destroying your own supporters, and shifting the balance in the Commonality for the worse. If you strike out at us, take care to strike only at those who are your enemy." Da'an laid a hand upon Boone's shoulder. "Listen to Boone in this. let him be your conscience, for he wants what we both want."  
"And what, pray-tell, is that?" Doors tried to sound unimpressed, but Boone could see that Da'an had struck a chord.  
"Life," Da'an responded. "Life for both our peoples."  
With an incredulous look upon his face, Doors turned and moved back toward his lady friend.  
Rayna actually smiled at the pseudo-woman next to her. "I believe you've actually managed to rattle him." She turned to include Boone. "Please excuse me. I must speak with a few more people."  
"Of course," Boone nodded.  
Together, he and Dana watched her wander off towards Lili and Augur.  
"Boone," Da'an's voice had an urgent tone to it.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Did you not make the observation that Jonathan Doors is much changed from what he once was?"   
Boone nodded. "Yes. He's almost robotic nowadays."  
"Dr.. Belman is now his mate?"  
"Not exactly," the implant replied with an amused expression. "More like his illicit lover."  
"I believe that I know why Mr.. Doors has changed," Da'an replied, giving him a sideways look. As Boone opened his mouth to ask the predicted next question, the Companion waved a hand. "This is not the place to have such a discussion," he replied. "We will talk of it later."  
Before Boone could say anything, Lili appeared beside them.   
"Everyone's starting to leave," she observed.  
"Will we not be present at his pyre?" Dana asked.  
"The family will accompany Sahjit's body to the crematorium. They'll be taking his ashes back to Great Britain with them later this week," Boone explained.  
"We're all meeting at the Underground later," Lili continued, turning to face Boone. "Can I count on you to be there?"  
"What is this 'underground'?" Dana asked, tilting her head.  
"It's a bar and restaurant where some of us gather together," Boone explained. "It was Sahjit's favorite place - apart from HQ, that is." As Dana digested the information, Boone turned back to Lili. "When are we meeting? I need to get 'Dana' here, home first."  
"We decided on eighteen hundred hours - so that we could get some dinner first."  
Boone turned towards his friend, intent on asking him if being returned to the embassy before then was acceptable, but before he could say anything, the Companion spoke.  
"I would be appreciative of the opportunity to accompany you to the Underground," he announced, turning his large eyes upon the tall implant.  
"Isn't that a little risky?" Boone asked. "The chances of you being missed..."  
"William, I may not leave my earthly prison again for many months, if at all. Would you deny me this opportunity to be among your friends?"  
Boone smiled. "Of course not." Turning back to Lili, he spoke again. "We'll both be there."  
"You two are going to have three hours to kill," she pointed out. "What'll you do?"  
Boone glanced at Dana. "We'll think of something."  
"Need a ride?"  
"Could you drop us off at my place? I need to change and swing by the office."   
"That's not a problem. Why don't you call a cab while I tell Augur that I need to run a few errands?"  
"Will do....Where exactly did you leave the shuttle?"  
"It's behind the church - in the Rectory yard"  
Boone watched as she moved away and removing his global from his jacket, quickly called a taxi. He closed the global and placing a hand on Da'an's back, steered him towards the coat room. "Come on Dana," he laughed. "We have a taxi to catch."  
Lili made a quick explanation to Augur and took her leave of the Jinnah's. As she turned and started towards the coat room, she saw Boone place his hand on Dana's back and shepherd her in the same direction. Coming to a stop and putting her hands on her hips, she watched them wander off.   
"This ought to be an interesting evening..." she sighed.

A short time later the three of them approached the hidden shuttle. The rectory yard was circled with a high privacy fence and many tall, old trees. Those who lived or worked nearby probably believed the priests who lived there to be on very good terms with the Taelons, but the shuttle's presence was otherwise unknown to passersby.  
"Listen, Lili...I need to talk with Da'an for a minute..." Boone said, as they entered the yard.  
"Not a problem. I'll go ready the shuttle." She quickly headed off..  
Boone led Da'an over to the fence, next to a statue of St. Frances. After a moment's hesitation, the implant moved to stand before his companion. He had been thinking about his friend's words at the Temple and was pretty sure that he knew what the was about to hear.   
"Doors is an implant, isn't he?" he asked.  
"He is."  
"My God! I should have realized this myself! Everything pointed to it!" Boone ran a hand through his wavy, auburn hair. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"When Mr.. Doors turned up alive and leading an organized liberation movement, I knew that his CVI had been replaced," Da'an admitted. "Recently, I surmised that one of his people had altered the replacement implant so that he, like yourself, had free will."  
"But he doesn't?"  
Da'an looked at him obliquely, giving the impression that he was ashamed of something. "Mr.. Doors volunteered to be the first human implanted with a CVI, however, he was not made aware of the motivational imperative which would accompany his newly heightened abilities..."  
Boone grasped his friend's arm, horrified once again by the cruelty the Taelons were capable of. "Did you know? Did you keep this from him?" his voice shook with outrage.  
Da'an pulled his arm away. "I was not in favor of withholding such information!" he replied indignantly. "Up until his implantation, Jonathan was a cooperative and friendly ally." The companion walked a few steps away and turned his back to the implant. "I had no choice but to honor the Synod's decision in the matter."  
Boone sighed and approaching his friend, placed his hands on his shoulders. Da'an allowed the contact.  
"I'm sorry," he said, contritely. "I know you oppose the imperatives...It's only that I still get so upset at the thought of such...slavery!"  
Da'an turned around to face him. "Doors' implant would have begun to break down at the time that his death was staged," he offered. "At the time, we did not know that the CVI's would have a maximum functionality of three years."  
"So, he somehow was set free long enough to hook up with Belman and some old associates and stage his own death," Boone added. "The CVI allowed him to do what James Pike later did - appear clinically dead!"  
Da'an nodded. "Now that I know it was Dr.. Belman who re-engineered your CVI, I assume that Jonathan was her first such attempt at the procedure." He looked down at the ground and blinked rapidly several times, giving the impression that he was upset. Finally he met Boone's eyes once more. "Until today, I assumed that she had disabled his imperative. Now, I can only assume that her anti-viral program was still in its crude, experimental stage. She was able to re-implant him, however..."  
"She wasn't able to over-ride the imperative," Boone added. "All she could do was change it?"  
Da'an nodded. "You never received an imperative, so replacing your CVI with another non-imperative version would prove simplicity itself. Once an imperative is implanted, disabling it along with the rest of the CVI...is very difficult." The Companion blinked rapidly. "I assume that she reprogramed Doors' own imperative so that he was motivated to fight my race and restore the Earth to it's people."  
"The poor bastard..." Boone's jaw set. "Augur! She had to have had Augur's help!" He stared at his friend. "He's known all this time and kept it to himself!"  
Da'an touched Boone's shoulder. "Come, Lili will be wondering what we discuss."   
"Da'an...Doors wasn't given a CVI which included the reasons behind the Companion's arrival here on Earth, was he? Does he know anything at all about it? Is there something he's been withholding from us?"  
"He was our first implant, but he was a volunteer - not one of our chosen operatives. We felt it unwise to risk so much so quickly."  
A very pale-looking Boone fell into step behind the Companion.  
"That must really stick in his craw..." the security chief muttered.  
"Boone...I would not give this information away just yet. It may be best if Doors does not suspect that you know of his predicament."  
"I'll keep that in mind," he said in a distracted tone as they approached the shuttle. Inside, he could see Lili watching them curiously.

"OK, what's wrong?" Lili's voice brought Boone back to the here and now. They were in transit to his home and she had apparently engaged the auto-pilot, since she was now swiveled around to face him.  
"Huh?"  
"You and Da'an have been sitting back there ignoring everything I've said," she huffed. "Are you going to tell me what this is all about?"  
Boone glanced over at Da'an, who was watching him from the corner of his eyes, through lowered lids.  
"It's nothing Lili, really," he lied. "Just something I need to work out for myself."  
"In that case, I'll be meeting you at your office at five thirty," she huffed, turning back to her display.

Ten minutes later, Boone unlocked the front door of his home and followed Da'an inside. Digging his keys, global, wallet and ID out of his pockets, he placed them upon the table next to the doorway.  
Noting that Da'an was watched him with interest, he smiled.  
"I'll only be a few minutes," he remarked. "Please feel free to roam around."  
Da'an watched as his friend moved through the living room and turned down a hallway. As soon as he heard the bedroom door close behind the implant, he himself entered the living room and moved out into a sun room at the rear of the house. There, he found a plant stand holding no less than ten potted flowering plants. From his extensive study of the flora of this planet, he knew them to be various species of orchid.  
They were beautiful.  
Turning of his holographic disguise and reaching out a hand, he gently touched one of the delicate petals. William had taken exceptional care of them since his wife's death. Nurturing such fastidious plants was no mean feat, and his implant had, no doubt, dedicated much time to the task.  
There were several books on the shelf near the wicker furnishings, all of them about growing and caring for orchids. Crossing the room, Da'an plucked one from its spot and opening it, browsed the pages.  
"Find anything of interest?" Boone asked from the doorway. He had changed into brown slacks and a green shirt and was in the middle of knotting his tie.  
Da'an closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. "...Your orchids are beautiful," he commented.  
Boone moved closer. "Thanks. They were my wife's. I think she would have wanted me to give them away if I wasn't willing or able to care for them myself."  
"You still grieve for her," the Companion stated. "I felt it very strongly at the Temple."  
Boone looked startled. "It amazes me how much you can pick up through our link," he finally said.  
"We were in contact with each other...and you were broadcasting quite loudly," Da'an explained, and then hesitated before again speaking. "William..."  
Boone raised an eyebrow and waited.  
"Will you ever let her go?"  
The human's face clouded over. "What do you mean?"  
"You must eventually allow her to rest," the Taelon said, as he took hold of Boone's hand. "Let go of your memories and live again - I believe it is what she would have wished."  
"That's kind of difficult to do when I possess a CVI which brings it all back in perfect clarity," he snapped. "My situation is a complete nightmare!" The anger passed almost as quickly as it had materialized. Boone squeezed Da'an's hand gently. "Perhaps one day..." he offered, withdrawing his hand. Noting the sad look upon his friend's face, he gestured towards the living room. "Come on. Let's get going," he urged.  
"William, you know that I..."  
"I know," Boone interrupted him. "I know you care." Taking pity on the Companion, who was beginning to look like he was wilting, he sighed and gently ran the backs of his fingers down Da'an's cool cheek. "I care, too. Just...stay as you are. Be my friend. Don't give up on me, alright?" Bringing his face down closer to Da'an's, he smiled.  
With a small smile, Da'an inclined his head. "Never would I do that," he assured, as he reactivated his device.  
"Good. Now let's get over to the office. We'll take my car - I'll give you a nice tour of the city along the way."

An hour later, Boone sat at his desk sipping a cup of coffee he had picked up along the way, and finishing his paperwork. Now and then he would pause to glance across the office at his Taelon guest.  
Having been to Boone's office on more than one occasion, Da'an was already familiar with most of the surroundings. He had taken two turns around the room and come to a stop before the large virtual glass windows  
. He seemed almost to have fallen into a trance before them, so content was he to simply stand and watch the traffic below.  
"Enjoying that view, are we?" Boone finally asked.  
Da'an turned just enough to be able to glance back at him. "It...is refreshing in its unfamiliarity," he offered.  
"I see," Boone replied as he put his feet up on the desk and leaned back with his hands behind his neck. "I always wondered how you could tolerate spending most of your days and nights in the embassy. Now I see that you only just tolerate it."  
"I have been told that my penchant for exploration is a character flaw," the Companion smirked. "Most of my people find such restriction to be no great burden."  
"I remember you telling me that you disliked the mother ship...and you WERE in an awfully good mood after spending a day in the mountains with Lili..."  
"Not an ideal outing, perhaps...but an outing none the less."  
Boone smiled. "Maybe we can arrange for you to have a few days out each month," he offered, as he returned to his computer screen. A second ticked by and he glanced up to see his friend smiling.   
Though he said nothing, Da'an seemed tremendously pleased by his suggestion.  
Turning back to his paperwork, Boone allowed himself a small smile as well, unaccountably happy at the small joy he had brought his friend.  
Not twenty minutes later, he pushed himself away from the desk and stood up, catching the Taelon's attention. He looked at his watch. It was five fifteen, nearly time for Lili to make an entrance.  
"You have finished your work?" Da'an inquired, as he moved to stand next to the tall security chief.  
"Yep - all caught up," he answered, as he began tossing his things in his briefcase. Just then the sound of the com system caught his attention. His friend, Morovsky appeared on the screen.  
"Good! You ARE back!" the Police Chief exclaimed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I have a major mystery on my hands and was wondering if you wanted to lend us the use of those enhanced abilities of yours...Besides, it's one of your old 'projects'."  
Boone flinched when he heard his friend use that term. He had been labelled a do-gooder during his early years on the force because of the people he had personally attempted to help. It was a habit he still engaged in and he still resented it when his old peers referred to those people as his projects.  
"Who is it?" he finally asked, in a tired manner.  
"Susan McNally," Morovsky answered. "She was found dead in an alley yesterday. I just received the coroner's initial report. Believe me - it's a fascinating one."  
Boone slammed one of his books down on the table. "I'll be right in," he replied, before cutting the link. When he looked up, Da'an was standing close to him. "Listen, if you like, I can have Lili come and bring you home...or to the party. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."  
"Your duties include watching out for my well-being, do they not?" Da'an tilted his head as if challenging his implant to try and get rid of him.  
"Point taken." Boone immediately called Lili and told her that he would be late. "I'll call when we're ready," he added.  
"OK, but don't keep everyone waiting too long. The party just wouldn't be the same without your stories."  
He snorted. "As I recall, you've always got a few good ones to tell as well."  
"Yeah, but I just don't have the same style!" She cut the link.  
Noting the interested look being turned on him by Da'an, he cleared his throat. "Come on," he grumbled as he led the way out.

It was less than a ten minute ride to the police station. Boone parked the car and began to sprint up the front steps before he remembered that his companion was less agile. Stopping on the fifth step, he waited for Da'an to draw even with him.  
"Sorry," he muttered at the annoyed look he received.  
Once inside, they took the elevator up three floors and Boone quickly led the way into the office which had once been his.  
"Ok, Bob," he greeted his friend, as he threw his coat on the old couch and turned to help Dana with her own. "Let's have it."  
Bob was staring at the disguised Companion. "Don't tell me that YOU have a DATE?"  
"You know better than that." Boone's tone was low and serious.  
"Let me guess...Bodyguard assignment?"  
"You could say that," the security chief replied as he glanced at Da'an.  
"Hope she has a strong stomach." Bob passed over the case file.  
Boone and Da'an exchanged looks. "...I don't think that will be a problem," Boone muttered. Opening the file, he began scanning over its contents as only an implant - or a Taelon - could. Da'an read it over his arm.  
Susan had been found in the alley behind a dumpster the previous afternoon. She had been fully clothed, with her untouched purse by her side. There had been no apparent cause of death when she was first examined at the scene. Little in the way of evidence had been found.   
The forensics report listed some strange, membranous bits of material taken from her hair. They still had not been identified, although they were in fact, organic.  
The coroner's report included the laboratory results for tests conducted upon the victim's vitreous humour, blood and cerebral spinal fluid.  
The victim had been in good health and pregnant at or within two weeks of her death. Her red blood cell count, platelet count and coagulation tests were all consistent with a condition called DIC, or disseminated intravascular coagulation. It appeared that a massive hemorrhage had triggered the episode, in which the body's blood clotting mechanism goes berserk. Clots begin forming in the body's blood vessels, rather than at the sight of the bleed. As the clotting progresses, causing tissue and organ damage, all the clotting factors are used up - making the hemorrhage itself worse.   
Only prompt, early treatment could have prevented Susan's death, and even then, it would have been touch and go.  
The autopsy findings were startling.  
Susan's uterus had been removed, and yet there was no evidence of a surgical incision anywhere on her. Her abdomen had been filled with blood and she had apparently also bled vaginally, and yet the tissues at the site of the missing organ, though raw, showed clear signs that they had already begun to healed over.   
Examination of her ovaries had confirmed that she had been pregnant within twenty four hours of her death.  
Boone's gaze shifted over to Da'an. The Taelon stared back.   
"Can I see Susan's personal file?" Boone asked.  
Morovsky immediately handed it over.  
When Boone had first met Susan, she had been caught shoplifting. The mother of two small children, and with a husband who had recently left her for another women, she was a basket case. Worse than that - she had no appreciable income. After months on welfare, she had developed a craving for some new clothes, and unfortunately attempted to lift them from a local department store, where she had been caught.   
Boone had been the officer who showed up at the store. Seeing how inconsolable she had been, he had taken pity on her. Although he did indeed take her down to the station, he worked out a deal for her with the store and they agreed not to prosecute, so long as she never returned.  
Two months later, Morovsky had brought her in for a second shoplifting offense, and this time she had been prosecuted and ordered to undergo group counseling for a year. During that time, Boone often stopped by to see how she and the kids were getting along and to offer encouragement.  
Unfortunately, Susan's troubles hadn't ended there. Her husband filed for divorce, and despite the fact that he hadn't helped to support her or the children in over twenty months, he was awarded full custody of both children on the basis of her criminal record . She began calling her ex at all hours of the day and night and had mailed threatening notes to his girlfriend. The behavior had escalated to trespassing and finally to breaking and entering.  
Within two months, the ex-husband had obtained a restraining order, which she promptly violated, landing her in jail. By the time she was released, the ex had moved away - to Great Britain.  
It was at this point in time that Boone lost track of her.  
Susan's file showed that she had continued her downward spiral, eventually landing herself in a mental hospital, where she had remained until just three weeks ago, when she had been transferred to...  
"Oh, my God..." Boone breathed. "She was transferred to The Vandewater Institute!"  
Da'an leaned close and whispered. "Seal the file. The case is now our business..."  
Boone looked uneasily up at Morovsky. "Bob, I'm very sorry about this, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to confiscate these records. This has just become Companion business." 

A half an hour later, Boone unlocked the car door for Da'an and walking around to his side, got behind the wheel. With a sigh, he gripped the steering wheel and leaned his head against his hands.  
Bob had been understandably upset with him and the two of them had exchanged some heated words with Bob finally flinging the rest of the paperwork at him.  
"You were supposed to help me out with this, Will, not commandeer the case!" he had accused.  
"Look, I'm head of Taelon security. I'm only doing my job," he had grimaced at the his own words.  
"Couldn't you have just left that at your office for once?"  
"Bob...I'm an implant now - you know that. I really don't have the luxury of choice anymore."  
His words must have hit a chord, because his friend had turned a pitying look on him. "I'm sorry, Will," he had said softly. "Sometimes you seem so much like your old self that I forget..."  
Without a word, he had gathered everything up and moved to another office to make the few phone calls necessary to ensure that the case was officially transferred to him.  
Lifting his head from the wheel, he started the car and turned to the companion next to him. Da'an was watching him as though he had no idea what to do or say next.  
"It seems that we've stumbled onto yet another victim of Zo'or's 'project'," he stated.  
"So it would seem. However, I require further proof before I may bring this before the Synod," the Taelon cautioned. "We must determine how and when she left the Vandewater Institute."  
"And whether or not she was the only patient 'tampered' with." Boone stared at his friend. "Da'an...it might be best to allow Bob to work on this after all. The project is eventually going to be exposed. Better that it be now, before there are more tests and more abused humans."  
The alien turned a forbidding look upon him. "Such a suggestion cannot be entertained at this point. Our entire purpose in being here - our very existence - would be jeopardized if the human populous learned of this now."  
"What will the human populous' reaction be if they find out a year from now. Think of how many more lives will be lost or ruined!" Boone tried appealing to his companion.   
Da'an turned away and stared out the front window. When he spoke, his voice was distant and chilly.  
"Do as I have asked of you," was his only response.  
With a stoney look on his face, Boone threw the car into drive and roared out. After hanging a right onto a main thoroughfare, he pulled out his global and flipped it open. A moment later, Lili's face appeared on the screen.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed by the look on his face.  
"Nothing," he sighed. "We're on the way back to the office. Why don't you meet us there?"  
"Be there in ten." Lili signed off.  
Boone drove the rest of the way to his office in silence. Although Da'an's refusal to acquiesce had hurt, he knew that it wasn't anything personal. It was simply the Companion's nature to take the safest course and withdraw when undecided about an issue. He knew better than attempt arguing his position - Da'an was not above stubbornness. The Taelon would remember what he had said and eventually get back to him on it.

As soon as they had re-entered his office, Boone sat at his desk and began dredging up information from his computer. As Chief of Security and Interspecies Relations for the Taelon's, he had instant access to nearly any official documentation - including those of the Vandewater Institute. It took him less than three minutes to print out several pages of relevant information.  
"Here you go," he said, handing them over to Da'an, who had been sitting silently in a chair on the other side of the desk. As the Companion accepted the pages and looked them over, Boone summarized. "There were two other arrivals at the Institute the day that Susan was admitted. Both of them were women. Both of them were transferred from other mental institutions. All three of them arrived together, via a transport van leased by a company named Health-Go-Round. They were heavily sedated."  
Boone leaned back and rubbed the bridge of his nose and his temples - he had another headache.  
"The really interesting part of this, is that all three women were discharged early on the day that Susan was found dead," he continued. "All three were supposedly transferred out by the same transport company." Boone rubbed his neck.  
"Have you been able to procure any information about the transport company?"  
"No." Boone continued rubbing his temples. "I'll have to get Augur to check into it tomorrow." He watched as Da'an placed the papers down next to his briefcase and rose to his feet. Walking around the desk, he came to a stop beside him.  
Without a word, the Companion reached out and gently placed a hand on either side of Boone's head. Immediately, the security chief's headache vanished and he felt himself relaxing as a warm sense of tranquility settle over him.  
"I don't know what you're doing," he sighed. "...but I'll give you until tomorrow to stop it..." Looking upward, he saw that there was a rare, tender look upon the Taelon's face.  
"You are not sleeping enough," the disguised alien chided.  
"Can't," was his one-word answer. He was too content to say more.  
"Later, we will..." Before Da'an could complete the sentence, Lili arrived via the lift from the shuttle pad. Da'an immediately broke the contact and stepped back, as Boone sat up and gathered his things together.  
"Is everything Ok?" The shuttle pilot asked as she gave Boone a strange look.   
"Lili, if I hear you ask me that one more time today..." Boone threatened as he gathered up the coats and started for the lift with Da'an right behind him.  
"You'll what?" she challenged.  
"I won't buy you a drink." The closing lift door blocked out anything else which might have been said.

As the three of them entered 'The Underground', there came a chorus of voices shouting, "Boone's here!" and "Hey Will finally made it!"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm here already..." Boone tried to calm Jimmy, one of the techs. He had obviously had a few too many and was literally trying to yank Boone's coat off him.  
"Is this the reason your late?" Jimmy asked as he looked Dana up and down. "Wow! It's a wonder you even showed up!"  
Boone could feel his face turning red. A glance at Da'an showed that the companion actually looked pleased by the backward compliment he had received.  
"Jimmy," Boone laughed. "You'd better quit while you're ahead Get back in there and have some coffee, will ya?"  
Patting Boone on the back, Jimmy headed off toward the rest rooms.  
Lili stopped laughing long enough to point towards the bar. "The gang's moved over there," she snickered.  
"I'll join them later," he responded. "Right now I need to get something to eat or my skrill's going to leave me."  
"Mind if I join you? I haven't actually eaten yet either."  
"The more, the merrier." Boone leaned closer. "Think you can convince Augur to join us later? I really need him to look at something."  
Lili glanced towards the bar, just as Augur himself moved into line of sight. He was obviously looking to see if she was back yet. "He'll be right over," she answered as she waved for him to join them.  
After being seated by the hostess at a large corner table, Boone handed an index card with Health-Go-Round written on it over to Augur.  
"What's this?" the techno wizard asked, as the waitress arrived.  
"A transportation company which I need you to research for me." Boone looked over the menu, intent on inhaling a thick steak.  
"What do you need to know?"  
"Everything."  
"What can I get for you tonight, Will? Lili? Augur?" their waitress asked.  
"I'll have a spinach salad," Lili chirped.  
"I already ate," Augur answered, "but I wouldn't mind a small side salad. Vinaigrette dressing."  
Boone was all set to order his steak when he noticed Da'an looking at a fellow diner's roast beef with a mild expression of disgust.  
"Will?" the waitress prompted.  
"I think I'll have the Maki assortment with a salad on the side," he quickly amended.  
"What kind of dressing?"  
"Ginger, please."   
"Anything to drink?"  
"I'll have a pint of Newcastle." He leaned toward Da'an. "You want anything?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
"No...thank you," Dana whispered.  
"Dana here would like the steamed vegetable plate and a pint of Newcastle," he told the waitress, as Da'an stiffened in surprise.  
"Kay! I'll get right on that." The waitress hustled off. She had always treated them well...but then again, they had always tipped her well.  
"Boone." Da'an whispered. "You know that I am incapable of eating..."  
"It's only to keep up appearances," the implant answered with a smile. "Your portion is actually going to go towards appeasing my skrill."

Da'an felt very fortunate to be allowed to share in the social customs of the humans he had come to know, deriving a very real satisfaction in the knowledge that the last Taelon to do such a thing had been his parent, Ma'el.  
Boone had eaten and chatted around the dinner table with his friends, careful to include Da'an in most conversations. The implant had obviously been very hungry, as he had quickly finished his food and the plate which had been set before his Companion. Afterward, they had lingered at the table, talking quietly about Sahjit until the conversation had finally dissolved into a morose silence.   
Finally, they had stood and made their way to the bar area.  
Da'an had been impressed with the number of people who had immediately greeted his implant, and he quickly realized that it had more to do with the human's personality than with his rank in the organized Liberation. These people truly liked and respected the large security chief.  
The rest of the evening had flown by as Da'an observed the humans drinking, talking and playing.  
At one point Boone had been called upon by Lili to tell them all a story about one of his adventures during the S-I war. He had seemed almost embarrassed, but with everyone raising their voices to demand his story, he had finally stood before the bar and told his tale.   
Da'an had found himself captivated along with the rest of the humans as Boone told a story which was at once amusing, sad and cautionary. Afterwards, the bartender had bought the storyteller a pint and the others had applauded and cheered the self-conscious implant.   
Augur had gone to the bar to tell a story of his own. Seated next to Lili, Da'an had clearly heard two women at the table behind them discussing Boone.  
"Jeannie..." had come the first voice. "Close your mouth and sit up. You're practically drooling!"  
"I can't help it," Jeannie had answered. "He's really something!"  
"Hmmm. He is an awfully nice guy, but a bit too rugged-looking for my taste..."  
"Are you crazy, Doris? He's got it all! Looks, build AND brains! Not to mention the awfully-nice-guy part!"  
Doris had snorted. "Forget it. His wife died less than a year ago - He won't so much as look at you...Besides, he's a Taelon implant."  
"I've heard that the Taelons did something to him," Jeannie had admitted in a lower tone of voice. "Augur told Darla that he's no long capable of any strong emotion....What a shame..." she had sighed.  
Da'an had blinked and glanced quickly behind him. These women were clearly not members of the liberation, he had thought. They must be frequent patrons of the Underground.  
"Hmmm. I'm not so sure that Augur was entirely right," Doris had responded. "After all, Boone did bring a date with him."  
"What?!" Jeannie had sat up straight and looked around the room. "I thought you said that he was still missing his wife!"  
"I suppose that she could be his sister..."  
"Where is she?" Jeannie had hissed.  
Just then Boone had returned to their table along with Augur and Da'an had felt an unreasonable smugness at the huffing he heard behind him.   
Later on, while Boone was teaching him how to play darts, he had overheard several people discussing him and speculating upon whether or not he and Boone had an attachment. Indeed they did - but not in any terms the others would understand...  
Boone himself didn't yet acknowledge the strength of their growing bond, however, Da'an knew the day was coming when he would need to confront the truth...

It was well past one in the morning when Boone led the now, undisguised Da'an, up the corridor to his chamber.  
"Please stay a while," the Companion asked, as he gestured for his implant to proceed him into the room. After they had both entered, he closed the door behind him and moved towards the wing chairs. Gesturing for his friend to take one, he seated himself in the other.  
"I wish to thank you for allowing me to experience a most illuminating day," the Companion began. "I have learned much about what it is to be human."  
Boone leaned forward. "You haven't really learned all that much," he corrected.  
Da'an looked surprised. "I have learned a great deal about grief...and about how humans gather with their friends. These are things which Taelons do not comprehend. They hold no place in our society."  
"Perhaps you have made a good start, then," Boone relented.  
Da'an studied his implant's haggard-looking face for a moment, unhappy with what he was noticing.  
"Boone, you cannot sleep?"  
"I rarely get even two hours a night," he sighed. "It began after I received the CVI, and it's continually gotten worse since then. I was wondering if it was my skrill, since I've never dreamt with it."  
Da'an held out his hand. "Please, allow me to commune with it."  
With a raised eyebrow, Boone rolled up his sleeve and held his arm out to his companion, who gently placed his hand upon the back of Condor's abdomen. Condor lit up brightly, hissing almost subliminally as he also made his displeasure known to his host mentally. Boone turned a shade paler at the anger being directed his way.  
Da'an quickly withdrew his hand. "Your skrill is but a small part of the problem," he responded, in a shaken tone. "As you are aware, they retain a dislike for my kind...and your skrill retains far more sentience than I am comfortable with. Our bond displeases it."  
Boone looked floored. Bringing his arm up before him, he eyed his skrill, which was placid once more. "Opinionated are we?" Rolling his sleeve down again, he turned his attention back to his friend.  
"What's causing the 'large' part of my problem?" he asked, afraid of the answer he would receive.  
Da'an gave him a sad look. "You, yourself, are the problem," he said quietly.   
"Me?"  
The Taelon nodded. "You fear confronting what has... and is happening to you," he explained. "Even as your subconscious mind attempts to work through the quandary by way of your dreams, you refuse to succumb to them."  
"I don't regret..." he began, but was interrupted.  
"You regret what your life has become." Da'an touched his arm. "You regret decisions made - decisions which cost you...much..."  
Boone stared at him in horror. "Are you saying that I'm seriously messed up... That I need a psychiatrist?"  
"No...I am saying that you need to face your fears - and that I am willing to help in this." Seeing the doubtful look on the tired implant's face, Da'an explained. "Share your dreams with me - through our link... and the peace of mind you felt with me while we were in your office, shall be yours again."  
"Yeah, but at what cost?" the leery security chief asked.  
Da'an seemed surprised that Boone hadn't guessed. "The truth is the cost," he answered. "...and I will be there to help you find it."  
There was a moment's silence.  
"Perhaps later, Da'an." Boone sighed and breaking contact with his friend, leaned back in his chair again. "Tell me something...Will you provide Dr.. Belman with the means to remove Doors' motivational imperative?"  
Da'an stood, blushing with what appeared to be confusion, and faced Boone's chair. "That, I will not do."  
"Why not? It seems that without his single-minded devotion to destroying your people, that you'd be better off."  
"You are incorrect in your supposition, Boone," the companion chided. "It would be best for Doors, but worse for my people." Seeing Boone's questioning look, he clarified. "The best thing which can be said about Door's imperative...is that it smothers his creativity."  
They stared at each other for a minute, as Boone digested the explanation.  
"I see..." he answered, wide-eyed. Forcing himself to rise to his feet, he inclined his head ever so slightly and started for the door. "I need to get going on that investigation," he said. "I'll be back when I have more to tell you."  
Da'an nodded and watched as his friend exited, a troubled look upon his face...

Boone had the on-call shuttle pilot fly him back to his office. Ever since Katie's death, he had spent as little time home as possible, shunning the place and instead living out of his office. He did return now and then to sleep for a short while and get cleaned up, but he was also known to catch a few hours sleep in his favorite office chair, and the floor below his office had a small gym complete with shower room.   
He had to face it - if it weren't for the care Katie's orchids required, he probably wouldn't go home again. Da'an was right - he had a problem, and he would have to deal with it sooner or later. For now, he preferred not to think about it. He had other, more important things to take care of first....and he wasn't sure that he wished his Companion to help him.  
That feeling of bliss...of utter tranquility...when Da'an had eased his headache...The sensation was as addictive as any drug, and he was not convinced that any human was meant to experience it for long periods of time. He both yearned for, and feared a closer bonding with the American Companion. There was still so very much to work out...and he wasn't sure that he wished to share the totality of himself - his mind - with another being. In sharing his dreams, he would be exposing all his insecurities and fears and doubts...  
And then there was the question of what he would receive in return. Would he be privy to Da'an's secrets? Did the Taelon have any psychological problems, or was that strictly a human failing? He had already picked up much of the Companion's talent for understatement...  
Boone sighed. He was being foolish. There was no doubt in his mind that he and Da'an could teach each other so very much! Their bonding was right, and inevitable, but that didn't mean that he couldn't fear the unknown.  
Finally making a decision, he promised himself that as soon as he had all his evidence and had turned it over to Da'an, he would ask the Companion to help him with his sleep disorder...  
Boone punched a novel up on his computer display and began to read...

Preferring to drive the distance from DC to the Vandewater Institute, rather than taking a shuttle, Boone pulled into the parking lot just before ten the following morning.   
Flashing his badge at the guard near the front door, he made his way directly to the records department, where he barged right in and demanded access to their computer. At first it looked like the manager was going to cause a scene, but her superior had shown up and urged her to cooperate with the 'American Companion's implant'.  
Within ten minutes, Boone had the names of two other female patient's who had been admitted AND discharged at the same time as Susan. Their names were Melissa Locklear and Karen Tiener. Pulling their charts, he scanned them quickly, amazing the women who watched him.  
They, like Susan, had been transported to and from the Institute by a Health-Go-Round van. They had both also had positive pregnancy tests upon their admission, but unlike Susan, both had been transferred back to their original facilities upon discharge. Melissa had been sent back to Donner Dix Hospital in Maryland, while Karen had been sent back to the Augustus Mental Health Clinic in DC.  
Collecting the charts, Boone rose to his feet and declared them confiscated in the name of companion business. Within seconds of exiting the front doors, he had Lili on his global screen and was filling her in on what he had discovered.  
"I need for you to go check on Karen," he directed, as he got in his car. "I'm on my way to Maryland to see Ms.. Locklear."  
"What am I supposed to do when I see her?" Lili asked.  
"See if she can tell you anything at all about her 'transfer'. Feel out the situation - If you think she's in danger, get Da'an to authorize her removal to our custody."  
"OK. I'll call as soon as I know something." Lili cut the link.  
Boone threw the car in gear and roared off.  
He had a bad feeling about this...

End Part One


	2. Part 2

**The Uninvited - Part 2**   
An Earth - Final Conflict story by Tina Price   
(TinaP@prodigy.net) 

**Preview: **A sticky situation grows positively hairy, as Boone gathers evidence with which to expose the Taelon's genetic experimentation. 

**Disclaimer: **Earth - Final Conflict, all characters and images therein are the property of the Tribune Entertainment Company. Several characters appearing in this story are my own creation. Any similarity with anyone living or dead is purely coincidental. 

**Authors note**: This story takes place immediately after the episode entitled, "Destruction". It is the second in a three part series.. My other stories should be read first. This story is based upon my own idea of what is happening in the EFC universe. I am in no way receiving 'privileged information'. A friendly warning: I have taken steps to protect my stories. As always, advice, criticism and kudos are always welcomed. Please contact me at the above e-mail address. 

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Part 2**

Confident that Lili would take care of Melissa Locklear, Boone headed for Maryland and a meeting with the other survivor, Karen Tiener.   
As he drove, he turned his options over in his head. If he could obtain evidence which directly linked Zo'or to the genetic experimentation being carried out on human women, he felt he was obligated to see to it that it was used to help ensure that no others would come to harm.   
If he presented the evidence to Morovsky...it wouldn't go anywhere. As soon as the Taelons got wind of the investigation - and they would - they'd shut it down and confiscate everything. He could go to Da'an with his appeal, but after the reprimand he had received upon their exit from Morovsky's office, he doubted that he would fare any better now. It seemed to him that there was only one choice - Turn it all over to Doors, and have him pass it on to his son, Joshua. If the information went straight to the President, there was a very good chance that the Taelons would be made to account for their actions. - Lord knew, they were already being pressured to make full disclosure in other areas.   
Boone chewed his lower lip. There was no question that Da'an would be upset with him.   
This could even effectively destroy their relationship...but, he knew that if he did nothing, that he would never be able live with himself later on.   
He might be able to explain himself to his friend and salvage something... If Da'an rejected him, he would probably end up going underground with the rest of the Liberation...his presence could end up becoming too much of a liability to the North American Companion.   
His stomach knotting up at what his actions might cost him, Boone put the petal to the metal and hurried toward his destination.   


  
Lili arrived at Donna Dix Hospital within the hour of receiving Boone's call. She would have gotten there far sooner, save for the fact that Da'an had summoned her to shuttle him to New York. The Companion was scheduled to speak before the United Nations, which was a good thing - it would keep him out of the way for a while.   
Walking through the front door, she approached the main desk.   
"May I help you?" the receptionist politely asked.   
"I need to see the nurse who's caring for Melissa Locklear," she answered.   
"One moment," the receptionist consulted her phone list as she spoke. "It'll take me a second to look up the information."   
The woman made a call and was transferred twice before she presumably contacted the correct person. Lili listened intently as the receptionist lowered her voice and carried on a hushed exchange with the person on the other line, but she couldn't make out a word that was said. Finally the receptionist hung up and faced her.   
"Ms. Locklear's nurse will be right down to see you. May I ask if you're a family member?"   
Lili showed her badge. "No. I'm with Companion security," she explained, as the woman's face changed to one of instant suspicion.   
Not one minute later, a middle-aged woman in the white uniform of a nurse, came hurrying down the main staircase and approached her cautiously. Lili immediately showed her badge and introduced herself.   
"I need to see Ms. Locklear," she said in an authoritative manner.   
The nurse looked frightened. "Would you follow me, please?" she asked before moving off toward the elevators. Once the doors had closed behind them, the nurse hit the button for the third floor and turned towards her. "Captain Marquette, I don't know what to tell you, except to say that Melissa Locklear passed on about an hour ago."   
"What?" Lili couldn't believe it. "What happened?"   
"I don't know! She was fine when I chatted with her around breakfast time..." The RN actually looked misty eyed. "I came back to take her for a shower and she was lying in her bed. I thought she was sleeping at first..."   
"Take me to her," Lili demanded as the elevator doors opened.   
Twenty minutes later, Lili made her way out of the building and wasted no time in opening a global link to Boone.   


"Boone!" Lili spoke almost as soon as he fumbled open his global.   
"What's wrong?"   
"How close are you to your destination?"   
"I'll be there within the hour."   
"Good. We've got big trouble." Lili glanced around herself before continuing. "Melissa Locklear is dead!"   
"What?! How?" Boone felt his heart sink.   
"Her nurse said she was perfectly well at breakfast and that she found her dead an hour later. She has no idea what happened, and neither do I. I checked her with the bio-scanner from the shuttle, but there was no telltale cause of death!"   
Boone swallowed. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"   
"Well, if you're thinking that someone's trying to remove all evidence of companion involvement, then, yes."   
Boone thought fast. "OK. This is what I want you to do - Go back to the embassy, but be ready to meet me at the...." There was a pause as he consulted the locator on his global. "Meet me at the Red Ruby's Inn - it's about nine miles from the institute. With any luck, I'll have Karen Tiener with me."   
"I'll be ready. Boone...are you sure you don't want me out there now?"   
"No - Too big a risk that the shuttle might tip off whoever is behind this."   
"Be careful..."   
"Aren't I always?" Boone signed off as Lili gave him a put-out look.   


Forty minutes after talking with Lili, Boone slowly pulled his car into an outcropping of trees near the institute. He quickly got his binoculars out and slowly circumnavigated the building, looking for any sign of other companion operatives. Satisfied that he had managed to arrive before his unknown rivals, he made his way back to the car, put his jacket on and pulled it into the main parking lot.   
He wasted no time in heading for the front entrance.   


Da'an had finished his speech in less than twenty minutes, making it 'short and sweet' and 'to the point', as William would have said. Originally, he had planned on spending more time in New York, but the unease he had felt all morning had begun to escalate an hour ago. It did not help matters that Zo'or and Sandoval had been conversing in hushed, conspiring tones before his speech.   
Before he had a chance to request an expedient return to Zo'or's office, his rival had rushed them all back there - and vanished with Sandoval!   
He was now firmly convinced that Boone was in some dangerous circumstance. Even worse - Zo'or and Sandoval were most likely a part of it...   
With nobody readily available to summon him a shuttle, Da'an activated Zo'or's own data stream and contacted Lili. The shuttle pilot/Marine appeared nervous when she answered her global.   
"Da'an?"   
"I await you at Zo'or's office. Do not tarry - I fear some deadly subterfuge occurs."   
Seeing the grim look upon the Companion's face, Lili nodded. "On my way!"   
She cut the transmission.   


Fortunately for Boone, it was the beginning of visiting hours at the institute, and there appeared to be a good turnout of family members entering the lobby. Trying to appear as unobtrusive as possible, he milled with other visitors, as they waited to board the lobby elevators. As he stood there, he quickly scanned the directory on the wall and was able to determine which ward would most likely house his witness, based upon her sex and last known diagnosis.   
Riding the elevator up to the fourth floor, he turned right and followed the signs to ward 4c. There was a large, caged nurse's station which he had to pass in order to get to the open ward on the left, or the private rooms on the right. Fortunately, all the staff members were busy assisting other visitors, and Boone was able to slip past the station and make a quick right.   
He was not certain that Karen would be in a private room, but it seemed likely that the Taelons would not want her mixing with the others. Staying close to the wall, he quickly peered into the small, square, reinforced windows set in each door. After checking all twelve rooms and failing to spot her, he backtracked to the two rooms whose occupants were not readily visible.   
At the first such room, he removed his picks from his jacket pocket and quickly worked the lock. Stuffing note paper in the lock mechanism, he entered the room, and closing the door behind him, approached the woman cowering under the bed covers.   
"Karen?" he asked in the least threatening voice he could muster. "Karen Tiener?"   
The woman lowered the covers enough so that her right eye became visible. It was enough for him to identify her, with the aid of his CVI.   
"Karen, my name is William Boone. I'm here to make sure that nothing happens to you." Seeing that she appeared to be paying attention to him, he squatted down near the bed and continued. "I know that you recently had a very bad experience. Would you be willing to tell me what happened to you?"   
There was no response.   
"Karen, I'm trying to keep what happened to you from happening to anyone else. Please...work with me on this."   
Karen lowered the covers and stared at him as she moved into a sitting position. Huddling against the headboard, with her arms wrapped around her raised knees, she looked like a lost child.   
"I know who you are," she said in a slow, jittery voice. "You work for THEM..."   
"You're only partially right," he smiled reassuringly. "I work for Da'an, not for the other Taelons. Let me tell you a secret about Da'an..."   
She leaned forward a bit.   
"He's not like the other Taelons - he cares what happens to humans."   
She sat up straighter. "Did he send you then? Are you here to get me out of this hell hole?"   
"Yes," he answered sincerely. "Now tell me what happened to you. Can you remember anything?"   
"I remember too much." Throwing off her covers, she sat at the edge of the bed. It turned out that she was fully dressed. "I'm not telling you anything until you get me the hell out of here! I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid - If I tell you everything now, you might just leave without me."   
Boone hesitated as he turned over several ideas in his mind. The woman was right - he needed to get her out as soon as possible.   
"You're right," he said with a decisive nod. "The questions can wait...but first, I need to find a way to get you out without being noticed. Stay put - I'll be right back." He rose to his feet and she rose as well, quickly reaching out to grasp his arm. It turned out to be his skrill, which she came in contact with.   
Feeling the odd creature on his arm, she gave a startled yelp, and let go.   
"Don't you worry, Karen," he reassured her, as he realized her fears. "Condor doesn't bite - and I WILL come back for you!" Turning, he quickly made his way out the door and down toward the utility room he had spied nearer to the nurse's station.   
Carefully pushing the door open and making sure that nobody was there, he slipped inside and began hunting up a pair of scrubs which would fit Karen. Finally locating some, he was stuffing them under his jacket when he felt the tell tale sibilant whispering of his skrill's mind within his own. Raising his right arm before him, he could see the creature glowing brightly, even through the jacket.   
He was confused and uncertain of why it was reacting in such a manner. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, but it wasn't until he moved his arm, that the skrill was able to communicate more clearly.   
It hissed audibly!   
Opening his eyes, Boone moved his arm a bit more.   
The skrill hissed louder.   
The closer he came to pointing directly toward the wall which was shared with the nursing station, the more upset his skrill became! With a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach, he surmised that they had an unwelcome visitor next door.   
As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Condor went dark and silent.   
Testing his theory, Boone imagined Da'an.   
Condor glowed dimly.   
"OK, so you don't like him..." Boone grumbled. Then, he imagined Zo'or.   
Condor lit up like a torch and hissed long and threateningly.   
"Message received," Boone said, drily, as he silently exited the utility room and peered carefully, and quickly into the nursing station next door.   
Sandoval was appropriating some medical records from the staff...WHAT was HE doing back from Ireland so soon? Sure enough, Zo'or stood right behind him, with several guards flanking him!   
Moving as quickly as he dared, Boone headed back towards Karen's room.   
"Get these on! Now!" he urged as he flung the scrubs at her. Digging her sneakers out of the bottom of the closet, he all but put them on her feet himself, as she shrugged the scrub top on.   
"Come on!" Boone grasped her hand and pulled her to the doorway, where he took a quick peak outside. Seeing that the coast was clear, he pointed to the utility room. "We're going in there. Just follow my lead - and move quietly!" Fifteen seconds later, they were inside.   
"Now what?" Karen whispered.   
"There's a Companion here with an FBI Agent. I don't think I need to tell you that he's here for no good reason. Looks like he's about to arrange to have you transferred somewhere else." Seeing the panicked look on her face, he squeezed her hand. "Don't worry - I'll get you out of here. As soon as he's passed this room, we are going to calmly walk out. Don't look towards the nurse's station, and don't hurry. Just pretend you have every right to be in the hallway. We'll take the stairs on the other side of the elevators. Do you think that you can do that?"   
She nodded.   
"Good..." Just then, his skrill began to whisper in his mind again. "...because, here we go!"   
Opening the door a crack, he peeped out and saw the Taelon group heading towards Karen's room. He quickly led the way out and to the left, acting as casually as he could.   
Karen followed his lead..   
The trick was to get downstairs before Sandoval came flying around the corner.   
They made it into the stairwell without being spotted, and Boone wasted no time in ushering her up the stairs.   
"Where are we going?!" she asked fearfully. "We have to get out!"   
He all but pushed her up the stairs. "We'll get caught! The lobby and surrounding areas will be the first place Agent Sandoval checks. We need to lay low by hiding in plain sight. - Then we'll slip out."   
Just then an employee had the misfortune to happen upon them.   
Boone quickly dropped her with a skrill shot, wringing a squeal out of his charge. "It's OK," he assured her. "She'll be out for quite a while, but otherwise she's unhurt. Removing the woman's security badge, he placed it on Karen's scrub pocket, and throwing the woman over his shoulder, carried her up to the roof, where he hid her out of sight on the other side of the stairwell.   
"Where's the cafeteria?" he asked his pale charge.   


Having returned Da'an to his embassy shuttle bay, Lili made to take her leave, by raising a hand to her chest and the other out, palm upward.   
The Companion did not reciprocate, but instead fixed her with a speculative look.   
"Is there some pressing business which calls you away so soon?" he asked, as he inclined his head.   
"Uhhh...No. Just some things which I wanted to take care of..."   
"In that case, I wish you to remain." Da'an gestured for her to accompany him towards his office. "I...have a feeling that your services may be required..."   
Lili fell into step beside him, as her heart sank. Her services WERE required - by Boone. If he called, Da'an would be sure to intercept the message and question his implant. It could ruin everything!   


Boone and Karen sat in the crowded forth floor hospital cafeteria, watching the action outside the large windows which overlooked the parking lot. Boone was digging into a large tray of food, as he calmly watched several of the hospital staff aid Sandoval in a walk around the grounds. The Taelon shuttle was sitting dead center of the parking lot, its pilot calmly waiting within.   
Karen picked at the food in front of her, too nervous to possibly eat anything. "How are we ever going to get out of here?" she whined.   
"Don't worry," he smiled. "Zo'or isn't going to hang around here long. He'll have Sandoval turn this over to the local authorities and take him back to New York. As soon as they're gone, we can leave." Even as he said it, three police cruisers were seen pulling into the parking area.   


Lili paced restlessly about Da'an's audience chamber before settling herself on the ledge before the large, virtual glass windows. She glanced over at the Taelon and saw that he was still watching her. The shuttle pilot lowered her own gaze to the floor.   
How could he tolerate sitting so still in that chair of his, she wondered? It was particularly distressing to her, trapped here as she was, to have the only sign of life be the Companion's eyes, as they followed her movements around the room. Even now, she could feel him watching her! What was running through his mind?   
"Captain."   
Lili looked up to see that Da'an had risen from his chair. Just then her global beeped.   
"Please answer it," the Companion demanded, as she hesitated.   
Boone's image appeared on the screen. "Lili..." he began.   
At the sound of his voice, Da'an waved an arm, opening a data stream and transferring the communication from Lili's global.   
"Boone," he greeted, as he seated himself. "What is it that you require?"   
Quickly hiding his startlement, the implant carefully responded. "I've gathered some incriminating evidence, but I'm trapped in a Maryland mental hospital. Zo'or just lit out of here with Sandoval, but the police are everywhere. I need a ride."   
"Were you seen Commander?"   
"No. I managed to stay out of Zo'or's way. Could you have Lili meet me on the roof?"   
Da'an gestured for Lili to leave. "Captain Marquette is on her way," he informed his human friend. "...is everything all right, William? I sense that you are anxious about something..."   
"I'm fine, Da'an, but I admit that I'll feel better when I get out of here. I'm pretty sure that Zo'or had one of the other two women killed this morning."   
"And what of the remaining...witness?"   
"I've taken care of it." Without further adieu, Boone quickly severed the transmission. As he put the global away, he met Karen's eyes. "I need to go down to my car and get my briefcase. Do you think you can wait here for me?"   
"How long?!" She looked frightened.   
"I'll only be gone about five minutes. If things get too calm in this room, head for the roof and I'll meet you there." At her hesitant nod, he rose and moved out of the room.   
  
  


Ten minutes later Boone and Karen greeted Lili as she landed the shuttle on the hospital roof. As soon as it had set down, Boone ushered the escapee inside.   
"You know those police will be reporting the shuttle's presence to Sandoval," Lili pointed out.   
"Not necessarily," Boone answered, as he helped Karen into her restraints. "As far as they're concerned, Zo'or might have sent you in to pick something up. I'm betting that they never mention it." He took the seat next to Karen's.   
"Where to?" Lili asked, over her shoulder.   
"Da'an's place."   
"Are you crazy? What are you going to do, tell him everything?"   
"Trust me."   
As soon as Lili announced their re-entry into normal space/time, Boone helped Karen out of her chair and hid her in the floor access compartment. "Don't worry," he told her, as he helped ease her into the space. "It's noisy down there, but safe. You stay put and keep quiet until Lili or I open the hatch up."   
"OK...but try to hurry," she asked before he could close the hatch.   
"I will - promise."   
By the time they had landed in the shuttle bay, there was no evidence of a third passenger. Boone hopped out and nodded to Lili. "Wait for me," he said, and immediately felt stupid for having stated the obvious.   
"Don't worry - I'm not going anywhere."   
Within one minute, he had quickly covered the distance to Da'an's office and presented himself before the Companion. Without a word, he held his briefcase out before him.   
"You have been successful in gathering evidence which may be used against Zo'or?" his friend asked, as he accepted the item.   
Boone nodded. "The question is, 'Will it be enough?'"   
Da'an gave him a hooded look. "I will strive to make the most of it." Boone fidgeted slightly, drawing the Companion's immediate attention. Da'an placed the briefcase down next to his chair and fixed him with an owlish look. "Boone..." he asked carefully. "...you do believe that I wish the experimentation to end?"   
Boone was both confused and suddenly on his guard. "Of course," he replied.   
"Yet you do not believe that I will be successful in persuading the Synod to abandon this course...even with the evidence that we wrested away from the police - evidence which could have eventually exposed our experimentation to the public?"   
Boone knew his face was grim. "I've come to believe that the Synod is no better than any human governing body," he answered candidly. "They've been convinced that these experiments are the fastest, least costly means to the ends they seek. They will not back down until their shame is exposed to the public." He watched as Da'an blushed brightly - a sure sign that what he had said, had confirmed the Companion's own fears.   
Da'an slowly came to his feet and stepped down from his platform. Standing directly in front of Boone, he met his eyes. "I ask you to remember that you are my...friend, as well as my implant," he said softly. "I ask you not to do...what you feel you must...for both our sakes. Give me the opportunity to stop this first"   
Boone felt his heart skip a beat. Da'an was saying that he knew Boone was about to expose the Taelon scheme...He was asking him not to go through with it, and implying that it would ruin them both. Seeing that his friend was regarding him patiently, Boone cleared his throat and found his voice.   
"I've never felt more strongly about anything," he said softly.   
"Everything WE hope to accomplish...may be lost, should you go through with this..." Da'an touched Boone's arm and frowned. "I sense, however, that your mind is already decided." The Companion turned and walked to the windows, presenting his back to his favored implant.   
Boone's sense of dread escalated. He couldn't afford to wait - Da'an's attempt would surely be another waste of time...No, he was determined to see this through.   
"I do not wish to lose the trust we have worked towards," he finally said, as he approached his friend. "...but you know that this is a course which must now be taken...We cannot allow this to continue any longer! No matter what happens to me, I have to go through with this - my conscience will not allow me to do otherwise."   
Seeing that Da'an was still not about to look at him, he gripped his shoulders and gently spun him around.   
The look of regret on the Taelon's face nearly stopped his heart.   
"Have you ever heard the human expression, 'To thine own self be true?'" he asked, shakily, once he had regained his voice.   
Da'an tilted his head and seemed to be turning the phrase over in his mind. "I am not familiar with it," the Taelon admitted, sadly.   
"I suggest that you research it." Without asking permission, waiting for a response, or looking back, Boone headed out of the room.   
He had to go through with this while he still could!   


Jonathan Doors stared through the glass window into the examine room which was part of the small medical facility he had built into the resistance headquarters beneath St. Michael's church. Julianna was finishing up her scans of Karen Tiener and nodded in his direction to let him know that that she had something.   
There was a quick knock on the door and Boone made an appearance with Capt. Marquette hot on his heels.   
"What have we got?" the large Security chief asked.   
"We're about to find out..."   
In the exam room, Belman had moved to the door and opened it to two assistants, who helped Karen off the table and led her out. In a moment she popped her head into the observation room.   
"Let's step into my office," she advised.   
As soon as Lili closed the office door behind them, the Doctor spoke.   
"Physically there are only two signs that Ms. Tiener was recently pregnant. She has a graffian follicle visible in her left ovary...and her quantitative human chorionic gonadotropic hormone level indicates either that she was very recently pregnant or that she is in the early stages of a pregnancy. Other than that, there is no sign that she ever carried a fetus - her uterus seems to be in a normal, non-gravid state."   
"How can we use this?" Doors asked.   
"We can't!" Belman threw a chart down on her desk in disgust. The little evidence that we have of a pregnancy is not sufficient to prove our claims of the experimentation she underwent. We cannot prove that the fetus was removed by the Taelons...we can't even prove that our tests are valid because we are not a certified medical facility!"   
The four of them looked at each other uneasily.   
"Let's move to my office and work this through," Doors suggested.   
As they walked through the main area, Boone managed to catch the attention of Augur, who had only just arrived. With a few gestures, he was able to get the techno-wizard to follow them into Doors' private office.   
They all sat around the large desk as he began to speak.   
"What we need, in order to stop this barbaric experimentation, is to fully expose the Taelon's. We don't have enough evidence to do that... and we probably never will - unless it is evidence of the sort that can not be refuted..."   
"OK, I'll bite," Augur chirped. "What exactly, are you saying?"   
"If we can get an audio-visual recording of them discussing their...'project', they will have hung themselves...so to speak." Doors leaned back in his seat and watched as the others caught on.   
"Let me get this straight," Lili questioned. "Da'an's about to confront Zo'or in front of Quo'on, in an effort to convince the Synod leader that the project must be stopped. You want to get that meeting on tape?" As Doors nodded that she had it right, Lili stood up and slapped the desktop with her hand. "I'm all for it! It'll wake the government up and open the public's eyes - let's do it!"   
Boone reached over and tugged her back down into her chair. "Wait a minute here," he cautioned. "What you're planning is going to be difficult in the extreme. Even if you succeed, how are you going to keep suspicion away from me and Lili?"   
"Oh, we'll find a way..." Doors leaned forward. "All we need, is for you to furnish us with the location."   
Boone should his head negatively and was about to speak when Augur interrupted him.   
"I think I have a possible location," he grinned, looking a bit like the Cheshire cat. "I've been researching the phony medical transport company, Health-Go-Round, at Boone's request..."   
"Phony?" Lili asked.   
"You bet! I did some digging and learned that the company doesn't really exist. There are only two vans. Both were painted at a shop on the outskirts of town. A local delivery company named 'Anystop' paid the bill." He leaned back and smirked, until he saw that he had lost his audience. With a sneer, he sat up again and filled them in.   
"Anystop is another phony company. It's run by the FBI!"   
Boone stared at Augur, with his jaw gaped open. "Sandoval..." he breathed.   
"I took the liberty of calling Health-Go-Round, to order a shuttle for some Dix patients," Augur continued. "They turned me down of course...but not before I was able to locate them."   
"Well?" Doors prompted when Augur gloated a few seconds too long.   
"They're in an old, abandoned supply building near Alexandria," he spat. "It could very well house a Taelon 'facility'."   
"Sometimes you win..." Belman mumbled, as she smiled at Boone.   
Boone rose to his feet and paced. "I don't know about this," he confessed. "Before we left the embassy, Da'an implied that he knew I wanted to expose this. He all but begged me to give him a chance to shut Zo'or's experiment down. He seemed quite certain that he could do it..."   
"Will!" Lili stood and moved in front of him. "Are you crazy? You know I like Da'an too, but this is an opportunity we can't pass up!"   
"Lili, he seemed to be implying that such an exposure would ruin EVERYTHING - that it could make matters much worse!" Boone looked at the others. "I think we should give him his chance."   
All heads swiveled to look at Doors. The billionaire leaned back in his chair and seemed to be seriously considering Boone's request. After a minute, he stood up as well.   
"Very well. We'll wait forty eight hours. If the project is not completely shut down, we'll find some way to trap them in their own lie." Glaring at Boone, he continued gruffly. "I hope you realize that this might have proved to be our only good chance..."   
Boone nodded grimly. "Come on Lili," he said, as he turned to leave. "I need to get back to my office."   
He failed to see Doors catch Lili's arm, or the significant look which passed between them.   


It was past midnight when Boone finished his neglected duties at the office and the paperwork which had been left for him. Normally, he would have cleaned up the mess in far less time, but his mind had been pre-occupied, straying back over and over to the Companion he had displeased earlier in the day. Why hadn't Da'an contacted him yet? Had he even met with Quo'on?   
Filing away the last of his papers, he gave up and pulled his global out.   
"What is it Commander?" the North American Companion asked in a wearily, yet impersonal way. He appeared to be seated in his chamber and was in his own, natural state.   
"Uh...You still have my briefcase..." Boone nearly kicked himself as soon as the ridiculous statement left his mouth. He just wasn't very good at beating about the bush...   
Da'an appeared confused. "It will be returned to you," he promised. His human face quickly reformed and he fixed his implant with a suspicious look. "Was there something else?"   
"Did things go well with Quo'on?" He finally got up the nerve to ask.   
"I have made my point. If you would be willing to meet with us tomorrow, we may be able to win the Synod's support."   
"You know I'll do whatever I can to help. When shall I arrive?"   
"Be here shortly after dawn." Da'an gestured delicately with his left hand. " I have a full schedule tomorrow and it would be best to deal with this expediently..."   
"I'll be there..." Before Boone could cut the link, his Companion spoke again.   
"Boone...I thank you for allowing me the chance to resolve this matter."   
The tall security chief smiled, amazed at how much Da'an was able to deduce where he was concerned. "You deserve that chance," he answered. "Good night."   
Da'an nodded as the link was cut.   
  


On the roof of a tall building across the way, two shadows crouched. A glint of reflected light revealed one of them to be looking through high powered binoculars.   
"Hasn't he left yet?" the second shadow asked. "Let's just get the recording back to HQ..."   
"We were ordered to wait until he headed home," the one with the binoculars replied. "Wait...He's leaving!"   
The second man was able to see the office lights go out. "OK, Let's get this show on the road!" Gathering up the surveillance equipment, he kissed the recording device. "Marquette couldn't have hidden the mic in a better location if she tried!"   
"Hey...remember not to mention her name! If Mr. B ever found out..."   
The two of them nodded and quit the roof.   


Boone and Da'an stood out in the garden on a beautiful spring evening, and made ready to watch what promised to be an incredible sunset.   
"Did you close the gate?" his Taelon friend asked.   
A sudden panic settled over Boone as he realized that he had not completed the task. His horrified expression brought an answering look of fear to his friend's face.   
Around them, a horrible noise swelled. Boone didn't even want to look, but his eyes slowly left Da'an and instead took in the carnage which now surrounded them. Everywhere, the garden was filled with humans and Taelons locked in mortal combat. Bullets, skrill blasts...even knives, flew through the air only inches from where he and his companion stood. Taelons could be seen thrusting their arms right through humans, somehow disrupting their bodies and killing them.   
In a desperate attempt to protect Da'an, Boone threw his arms about him and sank to his knees. There was nowhere to run - the best he could do was hope to avoid the worse of the battle. Squeezing their eyes closed, they huddled together, doing their best not to draw attention to themselves.   
Suddenly, Da'an let out a gasp. Opening his eyes, Boone met the wide open, startled gaze of his companion just before Da'an dissolved and floated away on the wind which had whipped up.   
Jonathan Doors stood there, his arm still raised, and his skrill still glowing.   
"See? I knew you could do it," he smirked. The smirk vanished as he took notice of something behind the implant, but even as he made to raise his skrill arm, he was struck in the heart with a bullet.   
Doors slowly collapsed to the ground with a look of complete disbelief upon his face.   
Boone tried to move, but he found himself frozen in place, horrified to the core by what he was witnessing....It was the death of everything!   
A sudden, icy cold pain radiated between his shoulder blades and seemed to spread outward. His heart began flopping sickly as a glowing, blue fluorescent hand emerged from his chest and then was withdrawn.   
Boone collapsed onto his back, unable to move or even breath...   
Looking upward, he saw Zo'or gloating over him. "I knew you would slip up eventually," he hissed. "Prepare to embrace the void!"   
Leaning down, he reached for Boone's head with both hands - which blazed with Shakarava!   
Boone finally found his voice.   
"Noooooo!!!!!" 

Sitting up in bed, Boone flipped on the lamp. It was a long time before he was able to catch his breath and shake off the worse of the dream. A glance at the clock showed the time as three twenty. He had only been asleep forty minutes!   
With a groan, he flopped back down and stared at the ceiling as he tried to interpret the nightmare...   


Back in the Taelon Embassy, Da'an sat, cross-legged upon the carpet in his chamber. Each arm rested lightly on its corresponding knee. He looked as if he were meditating.   
His eyes slowly opened and he sighed.   
Boone still was not sleeping...   


"So, what's so important that you had to roust me out of bed while it ws still dark?" Lily asked, as she looked back over her shoulder. She and Boone were in transit to DC.   
Boone steepled his fingers and looked over the top of them at her.   
"Our Taelon friends are about confront Zo'or, aren't they?" she asked excitedly.   
The security chief lowered his hands. "Quo'on wants to question me," he answered warily.   
"What's the matter?"   
"What do you mean?"   
Lili huffed. "You haven't said more than six sentences since I picked you up...Now, what gives?"   
"Call it intuition, or foreboding, or just a hunch - but I feel as though something BAD is about to come down on us all..." Boone ran his fingers through his hair. At the look on his pilot's face, he sank back in his seat. "Fine," he grumbled. "Let's go back to not talking..."   
"Oh hoo! A little touchy this morning, are we?" Lili laughed. "I don't suppose you slept any?"   
Boone shot her a dirty look.and busied himself with his global, effectively ending the conversation. 

"Uh oh!" Lili's unexpected exclamation gained Boone's instant attention. They had only just glided into the Embassy shuttle bay and hadn't yet touched down.   
"I see him," the red-headed passenger confirmed.   
Waiting for them in the shuttle bay, was Da'an himself!   
Once Lili had set down and begun to power off, Boone wasted no time in exiting the craft and approaching his companion.   
"This is an unexpected greeting," he said. "Is everything all right?"   
The Companion nodded slightly - he was becoming comfortable with human mannerisms and it seemed that he didn't even realize he was imitating some of them. "Everything is going as planned," he responded. "I am to shuttle you to Quo'on for a private meeting."   
Boone gaped. "Quo'on wants to meet with me? On the mother ship?"   
"Indeed. He does you a great honor." Noting that Lili had approached them, Da'an turned to address her. "We have no need of your abilities...at this time. Please feel free to attend to your other duties and rest assured that I will contact you later on."   
Looking somewhat put-out, Lili slowly returned to her shuttle and watched as Da'an signaled for Boone to follow him.   
The graceful Taelon led his implant to a shuttle at the rear of the bay and followed him aboard.   
Boone immediately seated himself in a seat directly next to the pilot's chair and gaped as he shrugged into his restraints. The shuttle had no human interface - it retained the original Taelon configuration, which was to say that, aside from a definite pilot's seat, there were no controls to be seen anywhere.   
Da'an took the seat beside him and gestured before him. The engines instantly came on line.   
"Are you ready, Commander?" he asked. At Boone's answering nod, he made a few quick gestures and the craft was instantly shooting out of the shuttle bay. The entered interdimension almost instantaneously.   
"The shuttle picks up your gestures?" Boone found himself asking.   
"Yes," was the Companion's short reply.   
"And somehow you always know where you are in space?"   
"And interdimension...It is one of our abilities - a sense, so to speak." Da'an turned slightly in his chair and looked at his friend.   
"You always know where you are?" Boone was confused. "Relative to your world? The Stars? What exactly is your reference point?"   
The Companion smiled slightly, amused by Boone's confusion. "My reference point is where the majority of my fellow Taelons are," he explained. "In this area of the universe, that would be the mother ship, as you call it. I feel the commonality, and it is the commonality - the joining of knowledge - which allows me to find my way." Before Boone could speak, he held up a hand. "We are here," he announced as he gestured, bringing the ship out into normal space/time.   
Boone looked almost awestruck, something the Companion was not willing to allow.   
"I would give up this ability for all time, if I could only experience the olfactory sense." He looked Boone in the eye. "To be able to smell the garden I so love...and your orchids...and the rest of your world...would mean so much more to me than this..." He gestured around them at the shuttle.   
Boone nodded. "I hadn't thought of that," he whispered. "Each of us envies what the other can do, but we really need to stop and remember to be grateful for what we ourselves have."   
Da'an's face looked troubled. "Pray that your people never evolve so far as mine," he said, in a sad tone. "For we have lost most all those senses which bring joy in life."   
The auburn-haired security chief mulled that over while Da'an landed the shuttle within one of the mother ship's large bays   


.

Lili boarded her shuttle back at Boone's office and began the trip back to DC. She had just received a call from Lassiter, informing her that Boone was back and ready to be on his way.   
He had been gone for a little over two hours.   
After putting the shuttle in interdimension, she leaned back and ran through the 'to-do' list in her head.   
Augur, Doors and several of the others, had set things up at the FBI- owned building which was disguised as the 'Anystop' corporation. They had been able to scope out enough to know that the Taelons were up to something there - something which involved medical equipment.   
They had procured a beat up van, which they had then painted to resemble a local news station's own vans.   
All they needed to know now, was when Da'an would confront Zo'or. There was always the possibility that he wouldn't, but judging by his past dealings with the nasty, younger Taelon, Lili would bet money that he wouldn't miss the chance to deliver the 'bad' news in person.   
She needed to get Boone to cough up information about that meeting, and that wouldn't be easy - Boone seemed to be on his guard, almost as though he were expecting an incident...   
Lili's thoughts turned toward her actions - her role - in what was about to happen. If what they were doing was so right...then why did she feel so guilty? This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to expose the Taelons to the public as selfish schemers. They had to take it, even if it alienated Boone further.   
Lili bit her lip. Will had been so right about so many things lately...And he had said that Da'an was implying a terrible outcome if this all got out...   
Then, there was the very real possibility that her friendship with Will would end. In fact, she was certain that it would when he found out her part in this - and he would.   
Not only would she lose Will, but Da'an as well.   
That in itself would be a blow to the movement. It could even trigger Boone's termination, if he turned his back on the Liberation for good.   
Was she willing to risk so much on the off chance that they might gain a little ground?   
She began to suspect that she had made a terrible mistake...   
By the time she came out of interdimension, Lili's hands were shaking hard enough to make a smooth landing impossible.   


Boone stood before the windows of Da'an's audience chamber and mulled over everything which he had just experienced, as his Companion stood beside him, in apparent understanding of his mood.   
Da'an had led him through the seemingly endless, identical corridors of the mother ship, finally ushering him through an entranceway which was somewhat more ornate than the others they had passed. Boone had been able to translate the writing above the door into a phrase - "He who Counsels the Chosen", before they passed through into the room beyond.   
Within the room, Quo'on had been found moving restlessly before a huge portal, through which both the moon and the earth could be seen.   
Da'an had not immediately disturbed the Synod leader, which had given his implant time to take in the human guise Quo'on now wore.   
The Synod leader was tall and slender, but wide shouldered and brooding. His overall appearance and movements had given Boone the strong impression of a male, although he knew the Taelons had no such gender. There was something else about the Synod leader - something which Boone had not been able to see until this personal meeting.   
His manner had reminded him of a man caught between a rock and a hard place.   
Da'an had taken the opportunity to step forward and greet his superior with the usual Taelon hand gestures.   
As Quo'on had turned to face them, Boone did the same.   
"Ah...William Boone," Quo'on had said, as he moved closer. "I am pleased by the this opportunity to speak with you in person." He gestured at Da'an, who slowly withdrew from the room.   
"As am I," Boone had responded firmly, although, inside he had been unnerved by the special attention he was receiving. "How may I be of assistance?" he had asked.   
Quo'on had gestured toward his chair. "Behind my place, is the entrance to the room where the Synod gathers, unable to decide their course of action. Never before have we failed to reach a joint decision."   
"I thought that you were the deciding voice in all things pertaining to the Synod," Boone had stated in confusion.   
"Ordinarily I am, however, in this case there is sure to be disagreement, regardless of my stance. I am currently aligned with Da'an on this issue. It is far too dangerous to continue our...experimentation at this time." Quo'on had placed a hand on Boone's shoulder. "You have an eloquence which has moved my people in the past. Indeed, most Synod members were impressed and moved by your efforts in defending Rho'ha. I have had you brought here in the hopes that you would explain to them the seriousness of this matter."   
Boone's stomach had churned as he realized the responsibility which was being laid at his feet.   
"I will, of course, do my best to make them understand," he had replied, after clearing his throat.   
Quo'on led the way. "Remember," he had said over his shoulder. "You are the only non-Taelon ever to enter this place. Be respectful, but do not allow them to intimidate you."   
The tall red-head had gulped. "Thanks for the advice," he had mumbled.   
  
Boone was brought back to the present by the feel of Da'an's hand on his arm.   
He remembered how his Companion had re-entered Quo'on's office immediately after his plea to the Synod.   
He had never been so happy to see anyone before in his life.   
"You have done well," the present-time Da'an told him, echoing his words back in Quo'on's office. "I believe that your appeal has swayed them. We need only await their decision."   
Boone looked directly at his friend and smiled. "I was so nervous...If you only knew how close I was to becoming ill in that room," he admitted. "I wish you had given me some idea of what I was about to have to do."   
"What purpose would it have served, but to increase your discomfort?" Da'an dropped his hand. "While you have been reflecting upon your...experience, I took the opportunity to have Lili summoned. We shall visit Zo'or, that we may be present when the decision is announced."   
"Da'an...I don't think that's a good idea..." Boone began, but as he turned, he caught sight of Lili, who had just arrived and caught the last few sentences.   
"Why would you believe such a thing?" Da'an asked, just before he also became aware of Lili.   
Boone and Lili stared at each other, each wearing wary, distrustful expressions. The silence was deafening.   
Aware that something was seriously wrong, Da'an positioned himself so that he could see them both at the same time. "Is there a problem?" he asked.   
"No, no problem," Boone responded. He could tell by Lili's face that she was feeling guilty about something and he resolved not to give her the chance to use her global or any other means to contact HQ. He hoped that he was wrong about her, but he felt certain that she was about to betray him.   
"Come on, let's get this over with," he sighed. One way or the other, he was about to discover where Lili's true loyalties lay. After everything they had been through lately, he couldn't believe she would side with Doors...and yet, the look on her face... stony, but with a hint of pallor, spoke of an attack of conscience.   
Beside him, Da'an was looking from him to Lili and back. It was apparent to Boone that the Taelon knew he was missing something, but seemed unable to clue in on what it was.   
"Very well," Da'an finally responded, hesitantly. "Let us be on our way."   


The coordinates which Da'an relayed to Lili did indeed spit them out at the very warehouse which Augur had surmised was being used by both the FBI and the Taelons.   
Boone hopped out of the shuttle the moment it touched down and took in the surroundings, amazed by the lack of visible security. Perhaps Zo'or had set it up this way so as not to draw attention to the place...but, once again he was getting that bad feeling that all was not what it seemed...   
Da'an approached his side and made a tentative movement to grasp his arm.   
Boone gently moved out of reach. He knew that the Taelon was trying to ascertain what was troubling him, but he felt it best that his suspicions not be shared. He still hoped that they were just that - suspicions, and that they had no basis in fact.   
Unwilling to face Da'an's annoyed expression, he turned and watched as Lili finished powering down and joined them. Seeing that she was being closely monitored, she gave him her best 'excuse-me?' look.   
"Something the matter, Commander?" she hissed.   
"Ask me again later," he threw back, before falling into step behind Da'an, who was leading the way into the building.   
The North American Companion walked to a side door, which had a security camera covering it. Ten seconds later, the door unlocked with a buzz and they entered.   
The inner room was small, with a countertop to the left, enclosed in what appeared to be bullet proof glass. It looked exactly like a re-used bank counter. Behind it stood two armed guards and several television monitors, one of which showed the front entrance.   
One of the guards nodded at Da'an and pushed a button. With another buzz, the door ahead of them unlocked, allowing them to move through into the corridor beyond.   
Da'an made his way directly for a door at the far right of the hallway and without bothering to knock, entered. It turned out to be a small office and Boone wasn't all that surprised to see both Zo'or and Sandoval standing before the windows. There was no doubt that they had been waiting for their visitors, as the shuttle was clearly visible in the lot outside.   
"Ah, Da'an," Zo'or greeted them with a smile which made Boone's hair stand on end. "Have you come to personally inspect our project?"   
At Zo'or's use of the word, 'our', Boone shot a glance at Da'an and was startled to see the Companion had glanced at him as well.   
His face held an odd expression.   
Was it...fear?   
"It has been brought to my attention that a human died while in your care," Da'an said, turning back to face Zo'or and moving closer to his rival. "Would you care to explain how this came to be?"   
Zo'or pouted. "The female suffered an unforeseen complication. We tried everything we could to save her, but we were unfamiliar with the coagulation disorder which claimed her life."   
"And what of the two other females who were 'processed' with her?" Da'an pressed. "One has died under mysterious circumstances...and the other has vanished."   
"It is no concern of mine what happens to them after they leave my care," Zo'or sneered.   
Just then, the computer on the desk announced an incoming transmission. They all turned to look, as Quo'on appeared on the display.   
"The Synod has decreed that the this project be terminated for the moment," he announced. "The consequences of the humans learning about it are too grave to justify its continued operation."   
"But...Quo'on..." Zo'or began. "How else are we to..."   
Quo'on interrupted him and although he was in his true form, Boone could see the forbidding expression he turned on the diplomat. "You will close down and dismantle the facility immediately," he commanded, before cutting the link.   
Boone expected Zo'or to round on Da'an, but the unlikable Taelon's reaction filled him with dread.   
"Do not think that I did not see this coming," Zo'or sneered at Da'an. "I was aware of the Synod's decision before you even arrived. Indeed, I knew that this had to happen days ago."   
Without another word, he pushed his way past them and set off for another area of the building.   
Sandoval stood uncertainly where he was, apparently unsure of whether or not he should follow the retreating Taelon. Suddenly a flash from outside the window caught his eye, causing him to turn. His binoculars were in hand and he was already raising them to his eyes as he looked outside.   
"Boone!" he yelled, as he handed them off to his fellow implant and ran for the door.   
Boone quickly focused in on a journalist, who was now fleeing back around the corner of a nearby building. Tossing the binoculars angrily to Lili, he made to follow Sandoval out the door.   
"Boone?" Da'an asked urgently just before he passed him.   
The security chief paused. "The press. Somehow they found us!" he explained quickly before exiting the room. As he ran from the building, he saw Sandoval round the corner of the other building, firing his skrill.   
Shots rang out, driving him to the ground, where he rolled, looking for shelter!   
With a burst of speed, Boone hit the ground next to him, rolled and came up firing wide. All of his blasts missed the TV helicopter which was already accelerating upward and away. He raised his arm again, at war with himself over whether to fire or not, but Sandoval's arm knocked his aside as the other implant rose to his feet.   
"We can't afford to create more of an incident," he yelled over the noise. "We'll get them and whatever evidence they may have..." Pulling out his global, he contacted his pilot and several of the guards, ordering them to meet him at his shuttle immediately.   
"Get Zo'or and Da'an out of here," he ordered Boone, before running back toward the warehouse and disappearing inside.   
Boone surmised that his shuttle was parked on the other side of the structure as he made his own way back. When he re-entered the office, he found that Zo'or had returned.   
"Sandoval's gone after them in his shuttle," he explained. "We need to get back to the Embassy."   
Da'an and Zo'or exchanged a look and Da'an gestured for Boone to proceed.   


The ride back to the embassy did not go well. Boone was aware of the covert glances he was receiving from Da'an, and yet, when he glanced back, the Taelon would stare coldly ahead.   
His own eyes returned again and again to Lili. She had done it. She had actually gone and done it - betrayed him and Da'an! His heart sick over her actions, he turned his head away and caught a fleeting look of triumph on Zo'or's face.   
The nasty Taelon's words back in the office began to haunt him.   
When they landed, Lili tried to speak to him, but Da'an ordered her to remain in the shuttle and led the way to his audience chamber. As the Companion assumed his chair, Boone moved into his customary position facing him and watched with sick interest as the North American Companion opened a data stream to Quo'on.   
Da'an blushed brightly as he explained the events which had just occurred.   
Quo'on's expression was grave. "What is Sandoval's..."   
Just then they received an incoming call.   
Sandoval himself appeared in another data stream. "We lost them," he stated. They must have hidden the chopper somewhere before we caught up with them." His expression was grim. "I've already contacted the TV station in question, but they keep insisting that they have no choppers out - and their records back up their claim."   
"Return immediately, Agent Sandoval," Da'an commanded, before cutting the link.   
"You realize the likely consequences we now face?" Quo'on asked him.   
"I do."   
"Are you prepared for what lies ahead?"   
"I ask only that you honor the plans we made to deal with such an eventuality."   
"What plans?" Zo'or immediately asked.   
"Zo'or," Quo'on addressed him. "You shall return to your New York domicile and await further instruction."   
Before the put-out UN representative could respond, Da'an spoke.   
"I request the return of Agent Sandoval," he addressed his superior.   
Quo'on nodded. "It shall be as we discussed. We shall monitor the situation." Without further adieu, he cut the transmission.   
Da'an turned to stare at Zo'or, who, realizing he would get no further information, turned and marched out of the room. Da'an then turned his eyes to Boone.   
They were cold and emotionless, as they had been when the two had first begun their association.   
"Da'an...I had no..." Boone began, but the Companion rose suddenly to his feet and cut him off.   
"Commander Boone," he spoke sharply. "You have been reassigned. Have Captain Marquette shuttle you to your office so that you might collect those items which you require before returning here. Your clothing and other essentials shall be sent to you."   
Boone stared at him in shock.   
"Do you understand what is required of you?"   
Boone could not have known how chilly those blue eyes could be until now. "I understand..." he murmured lifelessly.   
Da'an stepped down from his platform and moved closer. "Do not inform Captain Marquette of your change in status," he cautioned.   
"Don't worry, I won't," he grated.   
Turning his face away, Da'an moved off toward the ramp which led to his chambers.   


"Will," Lili began as soon as the implant boarded her shuttle, "I never..."   
"Save it," he snapped. "Get me back to my office so that I can get this over with."   
"Now listen..." she tried again.   
"No. YOU listen," he hissed as he leaned forward in his seat. "Doors has compromised my position. Even now, I have no idea of what kind of future - if any - I might be facing. Lili...I thought you were my friend - that we had gotten past the spy/control stage..." his voice broke and he was forced to stop for a moment. "It's become quite clear to me that when I left Doors' office, you sided with him..."   
"Will you give me a chance to explain?" she asked, in a hurt tone. Regret was plainly written on her face and her eyes were actually glistening with unshed tears.   
Boone rubbed his face and leaned back in his seat. "Not now, Lili. Please. I need some time...you have no idea what's happening..." He glanced briefly at her, his anger replaced by a tired acceptance of his circumstances.   
Without a word, Lili faced front and put the shuttle in motion, as she tried to salvage her pride by hiding her silent tears from him.   


Lili remained in the shuttle while Boone entered his office.   
Slowly and methodically, he began opening drawers and removing those items which he believed might prove useful to him wherever it was that he was going. Retrieving a small cardboard box from a storage room, he soon had the items, along with his personal photos, neatly packed away.   
Dropping into his office chair, he leaned as far back as he dared and stared up at the delicate blue structure which was the Taelon grown office addition. The lines of the original building could be seen through the virtual glass sunroof.   
He hadn't realized until now, how much he had come to think of the place as his - as his home. Sitting back up, he crossed his arms on his desk and laid his head upon them. It had become apparent to him - much too late - that he could not serve both the Taelon Synod and the human Liberation. Oh, he could work for the betterment of both races - he could work at promoting understanding and cooperation - he just couldn't continue to relay secrets back and forth between the sides.   
He didn't know if he still had any future within the Taelon hierarchy, but regardless...he was turning his back on the Liberation until such time as they honored the demand he would make... From now on, he walked his own path, he made his own decisions and he relayed only that information which HE felt was necessary for them to know. They had mucked things up one too many times - disregarding his advice and endangering their cause as well as the general population.   
It was going to end.   
Sitting down at his office computer for the last time, he typed out a letter, printed it and sealed it in an envelope. He would give it to Lili to hand deliver to Doors. They could kill him if that was their wish. He had precious little left to lose anyway...   
  
  


Boone re-entered the embassy audience chamber to find only Sandoval awaiting him.   
The FBI Agent fixed him with a sympathetic look. "Where are your things, Boone?" he asked.   
"Out in the shuttle."   
Sandoval opened his global. "Captain," he spoke as Lili appeared on the screen, "Please move Commander Boone's things to shuttle number two. When you're done, you may leave."   
"May I ask what is going on?" Her tone was almost pleading.   
"You will be filled in when the time is right." He snapped the global shut and turned to face his fellow implant. "Have you had a chance to see the TV broadcasts?" he asked.   
Boone frowned. "Already? I knew it would happen quickly, but..."   
Sandoval activated the data stream and played back the latest news report. It clearly showed the two Taelons and three humans in the warehouse office. Da'an's conversation with Zo'or, as well as Quo'on's voice, could be heard discussing the project. Afterwards, the news anchor announced that the President was meeting with his cabinet and that they would bring their audience a live update when they knew more.   
"How did they get such perfect sound?" Boone asked. "I can understand the video...we've all seen that kind of telephoto technology, but the sound...."   
"They have their ways," Sandoval shrugged. "Boone...." The Agent clearly looked uncomfortable. "I've been given your old position as head of Security and Interspecies Relations."   
"Hey, it's a tough job, but at least you got an nice office..." he quipped.   
Sandoval allowed himself a slight smile. "I'm not the only one to be promoted. You've been as well."   
"Promoted? I don't understand...I thought Da'an was getting rid of me, that he..." He broke off, unwilling to say so much to a man whom he had considered a rival.   
"I seriously doubt that Da'an would do such a thing," Sandoval sighed. "Of course, you do know him better than I do..." He shook himself. "You've been assigned to serve Quo'on aboard the mother ship."   
Boone blinked in surprise. "Quo'on?"   
"Yes. You'd best be going. He awaits you." Sandoval shook his head. "You know, I can't believe your luck. First you're hand-picked by the North American Companion and then...you become the first non-Taelon ever to serve the Synod Leader. Unbelievable!" He gestured toward the ramp which led to the shuttle bay. "Shuttle two is waiting. Quo'on has even furnished you with your own assistant..." He shook his head again. "Unbelievable..." he said, again, under his breath.   
In a sort of daze, Boone made his way from the room. As he passed the bottom of the ramp which led to Da'an's chamber, something made him stop and look up over his shoulder. The Companion was standing there, watching him with a lost look upon his face. Boone's heart lurched painfully, but before he could speak or move, Da'an turned and disappeared into his room. For a second, Boone considered following him. They couldn't part like this!   
The second passed and he forced himself to continue on his way.   
Maybe it was better this way...   
  


**End of Part Two**

In two weeks:

Part Three - The Story's Finale


	3. Part 3

**The Uninvited - Finale**   
An Earth - Final Conflict story by Tina Price   
(TinaP@prodigy.net) 

**Preview: **It's a race against time as Boone struggles to save Human-Taelon relations...as well as Da'an's reputation! 

**Disclaimer: **Earth - Final Conflict, all characters and images therein are the property of the Tribune Entertainment Company. Several characters appearing in this story are my own creation. Any similarity with anyone living or dead is purely coincidental. 

**Thanks:** To Sally, who first thought up the concept of a Taelon wearing...I'm sorry, I won't give it away, but thanks Sally! I'm still laughing... 

**Authors note**: This story takes place immediately after the episode entitled, "Destruction". It is the last in a three part series. My other stories should be read first. This story is based upon my own idea of what is happening in the EFC universe. I am in no way receiving 'privileged information'. A friendly warning: I have taken steps to protect my stories. As always, advice, criticism and kudos are always welcomed. Please contact me at the above e-mail address. 

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Finale**

Boone boarded shuttle number two and was about to automatically greet the pilot, when his eye was drawn to a passenger in the rear.   
It was a Taelon!   
One he had never met before - and in its natural state, to boot! His greeting died in his throat, as he moved into the seat beside the otherworldly visitor. As the shuttle lurched forward, the two of them stared at each other.   
"Excuse me," Boone began, politely. "Are you by any chance my assistant?"   
The Taelon thought about it for a moment and responded in very poorly pronounced english, "Esss. I um or astant."   
"When did you learn english?"   
"Estaday."   
Boone smiled. "A last minute assignment? Sorry to hear that," he responded in perfect Taelon.   
The Taelon's eyes widened.   
"What's your name?" the implant asked, as they made the leap into interdimension.   
"I apologize. My name is Dro'vha," the Taelon said, bowing from the waist and making the gesture of greeting. "I have heard that you learned our language, but I did not expect such...proficiency. I am honored to have the chance to work with you."   
Boone returned the greeting. "Just learned English yesterday, eh?" At Dro'vha's nod, he nodded his understanding. "We'll have to work on your pronunciation."   
"Tank-ooo."   


"What do you mean, he's been reassigned?" Doors paced the length of his office and scowled.   
"You haven't answered my question yet!" Lili reminded him. "Why did you give the go ahead? I never called - I didn't even let you know when they would be meeting. Have you been spying on me?" She positioned herself right in front of him, forcing him to stop in his tracks.   
Doors stared her in the eye. "We weren't there," he admitted.   
"What?" Her eyes widened in disbelief.   
"It wasn't us. Someone else got the film."   
"But who could have know about the warehouse...and the meeting?" She moved over to a chair and sat as she pondered.   
"It seems to me that only four other people could have tipped off the press and we already know that it wasn't Boone."   
"Yeah, and Sandoval would never do anything which would jeopardize the Taelon agenda...unless he was ordered to do so by a Taelon..." Lili stood up again. "We know Da'an didn't do it - not after his plea to Boone. It had to have been Zo'or!" Suddenly she gripped Doors' arm. "My God! Zo'or...he said that he knew that the project would be shut down. He acted as though he were making a threat..."   
"So we know who most likely put this whole thing in motion. Where's Boone?"   
"I don't know."   
Doors rounded on her. "What do you mean, you don't know? You're his control!"   
Lili looked at the ground. "When he reported back to the embassy, I thought I was going to be the one shuttling him to his new office, but Sandoval ordered me to move his things to another shuttle. The pilot came out and took them. I wasn't able to get a look at the display."   
"Was anyone else inside?" Doors asked.   
"I couldn't tell. The lights are pretty dim on that side of the shuttle bay and the pilot had the windows activated." Lili pointed to the envelope on Doors' desk. "Maybe you'd better read the letter he told me to give you now?"   
With a sour look, the industrialist moved to the desk and tore the envelope. He quickly scanned the contents and lowering it, stared at Lili.   
"What is it?" Lili felt her stomach knot up.   
"Boone is laying the blame for this at our feet. He thinks we're responsible for exposing the project, which has resulted in a loss of Da'an's trust and respect...as well as his position. He's not sure where they're sending him, but he doesn't want us to contact him - not until he's put everything in perspective." He turned and plopped down in his desk chair with a brooding expression on his face. "He says when he comes back - IF he comes back - that he will no longer share information with us unless he's sure that it won't lead to this kind of insanity."   
Lili blinked and swallowed. "What are you going to do?" she asked nervously. "I...I won't kill him - even if he defects. He thinks we did this, and we almost did. He's sure that it's about to lead to a catastrophic disaster, Jonathan. He told us it might and we ignored him! The fault is ours!"   
"Keep your shirt on," Doors growled, as he sat up straighter. "Even if he leaves us, I doubt he'd expose us. Taking him out is no longer feasible - not when the North American Companion himself knows so much..." He flung the letter on the floor. "Here's what we're going to do," the billionaire said. "Gather our key members together in the conference room. We need to figure out why Da'an is certain that this information will prove disastrous to us all. We need to know why Zo'or would be so willing to expose the project - given his involvement in it - What does he stand to gain? Finally, we need to find Boone. He needs to know the truth. I suggest that you drop in on Da'an and see if he's willing to tell you anything. Before you go, I want you to see that everyone's here and working on this!" He stood up and shrugged on his jacket.   
"Where are you going?"   
"To see Julianna. She may have heard something, or she may be able to find something out."   


It was well past five when Lili tentatively made her way to Da'an's audience chamber. She found the Companion seated before the windows, staring out at the lights of the monuments. Uncertain of her welcome, she stopped near his chair and waited to be acknowledged.   
She didn't have to wait long. Less than thirty seconds ticked by before he turned to face her.   
"I was waiting for you," he said simply, as he rose to his feet. "Come. there is something which we must do."   
With a lifeless shuffle, the Taelon passed her and headed for the central corridor without waiting to see if she would follow.   
She was at a loss as to what to say, and so she simply followed and remained silent, certain that Da'an would speak when he was ready.   
The Taelon led her to her own shuttle, but once they were both seated, Lili had to prompt him for directions.   
"Where are we going?" she asked.   
Da'an seemed to rouse himself. "Boone's abode, Captain," he replied. "The Commander will have need of his personal effects. I believe he would rather have us retrieve them...than a stranger..."   
With a nod, Lili put the shuttle into motion. Da'an was acting exactly like someone who had suffered a great personal loss, which confused her no end. If Boone's absence grieved him so, why had he sent him away? He wasn't acting as though he blamed Boone for what had happened...   
Unable to think of any way to begin a conversation, she remained silent, waiting for the right time to speak.   
They quickly arrived at their destination. Lili led the way to the door and digging the spare key out of her pocket, unlocked it. Stepping back, she allowed the companion to precede her inside.   
Da'an made his way straight through the living room, down the hallway and into Boone's bed room as she followed. The Companion looked around, as though unsure of what to do next. Finally he looked at her.   
"I require your knowledge," he said, softly. "Please help me to select those items which William will want."   
Lili walked to the closet, opened the doors and looked around for a moment before hauling a suitcase down from the top shelf. She placed it on the bed and opened it, removing the folded up garment bag which was inside. "His suits and shirts are hanging in the closet," she said, as she pointed toward it. "Why don't you pick out five of each, while I start retrieving his under things..."   
Da'an nodded and moved to the closet as Lili opened Boone's dresser. She rummaged around the neatly arranged drawers and came up with his undershirts, briefs and socks, which she placed neatly in the suitcase. She also packed the books which were on his night stands, figuring that he had still been reading them and might want them. Then she sat on the bed and watched Da'an.   
The companion had already pulled five shirts out of the closet and laid them on the bed beside the suitcase. Lili was impressed to see that he had selected those which she knew to be Boone's favorites. He now stood before the closet surveying the suits. After a few moments, he reached in and selecting two suits, turned and handed them to Lili. As he went about picking three more, she placed the first two in the garment bag, impressed by the selection.   
"We should have let you pick his clothes everyday. You have good taste," she said drily.   
Da'an shot her a sad look, and handing her the last three suits, turned and left the room.   
Lili quickly finished packing the suits and shirts. Then, she entered the bathroom and gathering all his toiletries, literally threw them in the suitcase along with his ties and went to find Da'an.   
She found him in the sun room admiring Boone's orchids. He spoke as she moved to stand beside him.   
"I wish to take these back to the embassy," he said with more enthusiasm than he had so far shown. "Would you see to it?"   
"Sure." Lili broke out two plant trays and transferred the plants to them. "Da'an..." she began, tentatively. "What happened wasn't Boone's fault. He asked us all not to proceed with our plan and Doors assured him that we wouldn't."   
Da'an fixed her with an impatient look. "I know that Boone did not betray me," he replied, as though she should have known it as well.   
"Do you think it was me?" she asked, afraid of the answer she would receive.   
"William believed that it was, however...I do not see this in you." Da'an reassured her. "It was Doors, was it not?"   
"No! We - the organization - had nothing to do with it! It was someone else, most likely Zo'or himself!"   
The Companion blushed and twisted his head in an unsettling manner. Finally he spoke, "He is lost to us, I fear," he whispered. "...for he has become the very image of the liar himself..."   
Lili shook her head. "Da'an. If you knew Boone wasn't at fault, you should have told him so," she said. "Boone thought that you sent him away because you blamed him."   
The Companion's eyes widened, but then he regained his composure. "It matters not," he answered. "Boone's unique talents are required elsewhere now...and it would no longer be wise for him to be associated with me..."   
"Why? What's going to happen to you?" Seeing that the Taelon was about to ignore her, she changed the subject. "Da'an... Where IS Boone?" she finally got up the courage to ask.   
"He serves Quo'on upon the mother ship," the companion replied, as he bent down and lifted a pot which contained a particularly beautiful plant. "I shall carry this one myself," he stated, before heading out to the shuttle.   
"Great..." Lili breathed, as she realized that she was expected to carry everything else.   


Boone arrived aboard the mothership after a flight which lasted a mere five minutes. Like a child lost in a candy store, he followed Dro'vha through corridors which were different than those he had walked through with Da'an. This area of the ship seemed to be more of a social area, with many more Taelons moving about and interacting. At one point, Dro'vha led him through a large area which seemed to be a commons of some sort. Taelons stood about in groups, speaking softly to each other, or merely touching hands.   
As he passed by each group, they became quiet and turned to stare at him. The looks he received were not hostile, but rather, curious and once or twice he could have sworn he felt an alien mind attempting to engage his own.   
Unable to resist himself, he spoke to one Taelon in the last group they passed. Stopping briefly before the curious alien, he lifted his hands in the Taelon greeting.   
"I am Commander William Boone, new attaché to Quo'on," he said in flawless Eunoia. "It pleases me to be allowed the honor of serving aboard your ship."   
His voice had carried throughout the common area and as he moved on, he was satisfied to see quite a few Taelon mouths hanging open in utter amazement...   
Turning to face Dro'vha, he was leased to see a slight smile upon his assistant's face. "So, where are we going?" he asked.   
The assistant struggled with his words. "We ur in theeee dip-low-mat-tick arrrria. I um to shhhow ooo ooorrrrroooom."   
If it weren't for his CVI, Boone didn't think he would ever have been able to understand what was said. "My room is in the diplomatic section?"   
"Eeesss. Eeeat eeesss Da'an'sss rrrrooom." Dro'vha rounded another corner and turned to give him an encouraging smile before continuing along his way.   
In the interests of understanding, Boone switched back to the Taelon language. "I'm to have Da'an's old room?"   
"No. You are to have his present room. As one of our upper echelon diplomats, Da'an is always entitled to his own room. He asked that we put you there so that you might be comfortable."   
"The other available rooms aren't comfortable?"   
"Commander Boone....They are small and cramped and have no room to spare for a human style bed or the hygienic facilities which you will require. Da'an made it very clear that you were to be given his room. He felt sure that you would not mind this..." Dro'vha suddenly stopped and turned to face him. "You don't mind, do you?"   
"No. Of course not. I'm just surprised that he made the offer..."   
"Why? Did you not serve him well?" He leaned close and whispered, "I have heard that you and he are bonding..."   
Boone actually felt embarrassed. Taelons as gossips? Now that he thought about it, any species that shared thoughts through a commonality of the mind would probably be the ultimate gossips... "I fear that we did not part on the best terms," he sighed.   
Dro'vha gave him a strange, measuring look. "Oooorrrroooom eeessss rrrrite orrounnn eeerrrr," he slurred as he turned and led the way.   
By the time Boone had followed him around the corner, Dro'vha had come to a stop before a large doorway. He motioned Boone to approach."Shhrrrannnd...." Apparently frustrated by his inability to speak english, he switched back to Eunoia. "Stand here," he said, motioning to a place right before the recessed doorway, and slightly beneath the overhanging corridor wall. When Boone was in the correct position, the Taelon assistant activated a small control panel on the wall.   
A pale blue-green light, reminiscent of a laser light show creation, scanned Boone's form. As the light blinked off, the doorway seemed to flash the way Taelon virtual glass did when an authorized person passed through it. At the gesture his assistant gave him, Boone moved forward, passing through the barrier so that he was now inside his living quarters.   
Dro'vha entered behind Boone and stared about the room, apparently as in awe of it as the human was.   
The room was large and followed the usual Taelon conventions, with high, sloping ceilings and organic looking walls. The walls held niches which were filled with items - artwork and artifacts from another world or worlds. The largest wall had a viewing port set in it - a huge window which arched overhead along a curved wall of the giant ship. The view literally took Boone's breath away...   
He found himself moving forward and pressing his hands against the glass-like substance. Before him was the moon, its dark side clearly visible, with the lights of the Taelon-built base forming a star-like pattern over its surface. On the other side of the moon's horizon, a blue marble could be seen - the earth. Despite all the satellite and shuttle pictures, the real time view of the planet brought a lump to Boone's throat.   
It was so beautiful...and so small in the darkness which surrounded it...   
"Da'an seems to have one of the best views aboard the ship," his assistant said from right beside him.   
Boone merely nodded.   
"There is a storage area which has been turned into a...batttrrroooom. You will find a sleeping mat and other necessary items there. Da'an is sending up your other essentials. They should arrive sometime this cycle."   
"What is my agenda today?" the implant asked, as he finally tore his eyes away from the view port.   
"Quo'on wants you to watch the earth broadcasts and see if you can help him find a way to appease the earth governments. We do not wish our association with your people to come to an end...for reasons you well know." Dro'vha looked down for a moment before continuing. "Quo'on would also like for you to learn your way about this section of the ship. Most of the diplomats are aware of your presence and should prove helpful. I myself shall return with your evening meal and explain your duties, once you have had a chance to...become comfortable."   
"Thank you," Boone answered, still overwhelmed by everything which was happening. "Once we've gone over everything, I'll show you how to pronounce words containing the 'Y' sound."   
The Taelon nodded and bowed slightly, but remained standing before Boone until he realized that his assistant was waiting to be dismissed. He quickly made the proper gesture and watched as Dro'vha withdrew.   
For a few minutes, Boone wandered about the room, deeply appreciative of Da'an's collection of personal items. It seemed obvious to him, from things which the North American Companion had lovingly collected, that he had a deep respect and appreciation for life in all its myriad forms. He surmised that staring at the items and trying to make sense of them, or daydreaming about their home worlds would easily fill his spare hours.   
He eventually made his way to the revised storage room and was amazed at how normal the bathroom appeared. It contained a free-standing sink, a toilet and a step-in shower. Opening the floor length storage compartment, he pulled out what appeared to be a rolled up, queen-sized japanese futon. He carried it into the other room and setting it down before the window, unrolled it.   
The futon was already made up with form fitted sheets and a light blanket. In the center was a pillow. Boone placed it at the head of the futon - next to the window, and dimming the lights, lay down.   
The stars were clearly visible in the window which arched over him. With a sigh of wonder at the view, he brought his arms up under his pillow...and encountered something within the case.   
Jack-knifing upright, he made a gesture before the nearby electronic eye which caused the lights to come back up.   
In his hands he held an envelope.   
When he realized who had to have sent it, he set about tearing it open with such gusto that he fumbled it and dropped it twice before he was able to pull the contents out. The letter was written in a flawlessly elegant script which he instantly recognized as Da'an's.   
The Companion was one of the very few Taelons who had learned to write manually and he was proud of the fact that he had trained his nearly useless, almost vestigial fingers to accomplish the fine task.   
The note was short;

_Boone,_

_I believe that it will not be long before_

_you know the truth of my shame concerning_

_the project._

_I ask only that you serve Quo'on well and_

_do your best to avert the disaster which may_

_yet befall us._

_I regret that fate has separated us, but I_

_believe that you are meant for greater things._

_You should not have to bare the blame for_

_my own mistakes._

_-Da'an_

Boone stared at the letter and then reread it. A sudden chill made his hair stand on end.   
"The news!" he said, aloud, as he opened a data stream and called up CNN.   
He had only been watching ten minutes when the news network came back to the latest Taelon news.   
"And repeating our top headline," the anchor woman spoke, "Our North American Companion, Da'an, has been implicated in the recently revealed hybrid experimentation project. With more about the story, here's Lyman Trent:"   
A blond, windblown and damp reporter was shown live on a blustery street. "Thank you, Lisa," he said, trying his best to ignore the weather. "I'm standing on the street outside the Taelon U.N. Representative's building, here in Manhattan, where Zo'or shocked the gathering news crews by giving an impromptu statement. Let's roll that footage back for you now..."   
The video showed a hounded Zo'or being shepherded into his building by several of Sandoval's top guards. News people were thrusting their microphones in the Taelon's face and asking his involvement in the project. One particular reporter was heard to say, "Excuse me, Zo'or, but from the tape released earlier today, it would seem that you had a great deal to do with the experimentation which was allegedly conducted on human women. How do you feel, knowing that this could end your career here on earth?"   
Zo'or suddenly whirled about and pushed his own guard out of the way so that he might confront the reporter.   
"I was merely overseeing the project," he sneered at her. "because its actual overseer was too busy to do so himself."   
"And who is the project overseer?" she asked, amazed that he would respond in such a satisfying manner.   
"I thought that would be obvious...Who else but your own North American Companion, Da'an?" As people gasped and chattered among themselves and a flurry of new questions emerged, Zo'or excused himself and finally allowed his guards to usher him into the relative safety of the building.   
Once again, Lyman Trent appeared on the screen.   
Still in a state of disbelief, Boone allowed himself to fall backward onto his futon with a smack.   
This was incredible...unbelievable....That Da'an would prove to be the project overseer? It didn't make sense. He hated the project!   
Boone lay there for a moment in utter confusion, until something dawned on him...Zo'or had admitted that he knew the project would be terminated...and there was something else...   
Since when did Zo'or use the front door of his NYC residence? He flew in on the shuttle...he didn't EVER take the limo which was at his disposal.   
Boone sat up as everything began to come together - Perhaps it was Zo'or who had exposed the project, rather than the Liberation...He was just the type of person to risk damage to his people's agenda - if it would ensure Da'an's ruination.   
Passing a hand before the sensor, he turned the lights back down and falling once more onto his back, crossed his arms under his head.   
In the dark he lay, thinking of ways in which to save his friend...to save them all...   


Lili made it back to Resistance HQ just after sunset and entered a subdued, lackluster meeting area.   
"What's wrong?" she asked Augur, who was draped over a chair watching the monitor with everyone else.   
He pulled out a seat for her, making sure to position it right next to his own. "Wait a minute and you'll find out," he said, as she sat down.   
She didn't have to wait long before the channel repeated the top news.   
"Oh my...." her voice trailed off as she sprang to her feet.   
"Exactly!" Augur agreed as he stood beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder."I guess we all now know why Zo'or would have reason to want to expose the project..." Seeing that she was still watching the monitor with a sickly look on her face, he rubbed her back. "Lili..."   
She turned to look at him.   
"Did you find out where Boone is?"   
She nodded distractedly. "He's serving Quo'on aboard the mother ship," she managed.   
Doors, who had been seated with the rest of them, watching Lili's reaction, came to his feet. "Hats off to that Taelon friend of yours - he's a canny one for sure..."   
"What?" Lili barely registered what he was saying.   
"He obviously made sure that Boone was sent where he could do the most good," Doors explained. "If we can get some information to Joshua, we may stand a chance of smoothing things over between our peoples."   
"Since when do you want to protect Taelon interests?" she challenged him with an incredulous look upon her face.   
He gave her a sour look. "The Taelons have suffered a major blow - everyone will now be questioning their motives. The people of this world won't be so accepting of them in the future. That does NOT mean that I want the Taelons to panic and pull out all the stops now!" He calmed himself and looked around the table. "We need to clear Da'an - he's an asset we can't afford to lose. In order to do that, we'll have to contact both Boone and Joshua..."   
"I'll see about Joshua," Augur said, when Lili failed to volunteer.   
"I'm going back to the embassy," Lili said, firmly. "He's all by himself in there..."   
As she started off, Doors called after her. "While you're at it, see if there's some way he can put us in touch with your ex-boss!"   


By the time Lili arrived back at the embassy, police had it cordoned off in an effort to control the unruly crowd which had gathered. Parking her car along a street a block away, Lili felt her hair raising up on the back of her neck as she emerged and heard some of the things being shouted.   
Quite a few people in the crowd literally wanted Da'an's skin!   
Nervous about the prospect of entering that mass of people and being recognized, she none-the-less squared her shoulders and waded on in. Making tactical use of her elbows, she finally emerged near the barriers and discreetly flashed her badge at one of the cops, who then escorted her to the front door.   
She was met inside by Sandoval.   
"Has the whole world gone insane?!" she asked him as she brushed off her jacket.   
"Have you only just now noticed?" he snorted.   
Lili rolled her eyes. "How's Da'an handling this?" she asked, allowing her worry to show.   
Amazingly, the handsome Asian attaché looked upset. "I don't think he's handling it well," he admitted. "He's been in his room for the past hour..."   
"Have you checked in on him?"   
Sandoval looked startled. "He asked me not to disturb him..."   
"Did it ever occur to you that it might make him feel better if you did check on him, regardless?" she asked, incredulously.   
Sandoval Put on a long-suffering look. "Captain, you seem to forget that Da'an is an alien being. You cannot go attributing human emotions and feelings to him..."   
Lili was already in motion, moving briskly up the central corridor, conscience of the FBI Agent's eyes on her back. Turning into the main audience chamber, she swiveled, started up the ramp which led to the Companion's chambers and stopped before his doorway. Now came the tricky part - was it locked or open?   
She held her hand out before the portal as Da'an had once shown her and watched with satisfaction as the doorway retracted, allowing her entry.   
Lili found Da'an sitting among some pillows which he had tossed upon his rug. His legs were crossed, his elbows resting lightly upon them. The Companion's head was bowed, a single light source glowing dimly above it, throwing his features into shadow.   
For some reason she could not explain, his demeanor immediately made her sure that he was experiencing a very deep sorrow. Without even thinking, she moved beside him and dropping to her knees, wrapped him in an embrace.   
To her amazement, the Taelon's own arms twined instantly and tightly about her as well, pulling her closer so that he could rest his head on her shoulder. She was certain that she felt him shudder...   
Was this the being she had hated only a few months ago?   
"It'll be all right," she whispered as she gently rocked him. "Boone will make sure of it..."   
They remained like that for many minutes before Da'an gently pushed himself away, still keeping his hands on her shoulders. Their faces remained close and the Companion's phosphorescent blue eyes glowed softly in the dark, making it impossible for her to look away.   
"I am...relieved that you returned safely," he said softly. He tilted his head and shifted his eyes away briefly before once again meeting hers. "I fear that my time on your planet draws to a close..." his voice seemed to fail and it was several seconds before he was able to continue in a broken whisper, "I am grateful for your company, for the thought of leaving in such...disgrace is..."   
Lili gripped his shoulder. "The truth will come out Da'an," she said, trying to reassure him. "You weren't really overseeing the project...were you?"   
Da'an looked at her sharply. "Captain, what makes you think I wasn't?"   
She gaped at him. "You hate the project!"   
"One truth does not preclude the other," he whispered, again looking miserable.   
Realizing that she had cheered him only to plunge back into despair, she tried again. "William won't let us down. He's about as big a boy scout as you'll ever find."   
"Boy scout?" At least the companion's pain had turned to confusion.   
"You know - goody two-shoes, do-gooder..." Seeing that the Taelon still wasn't 'getting it', she laughed. "Boone's about as moral as they come. Have you ever seen the play, "Man of LaMancha?"   
Da'an nodded that he hadn't.   
"I love that play, but ever since I met Boone, I always imagine him singing several of the lines in the song, "The Impossible Dream." She could tell by Da'an's face that she had distracted him, for he was listening in fascination.   
"Please, recite the lines," he entreated.   
She smiled. "OK, as long as I don't have to sing them...It goes like this: To fight for the right, without question or pause...To be willing to march into hell for a heavenly cause...And I know, if I'll only be true to this glorious quest...That my heart will lie peaceful and calm, when I'm laid to my rest..." Lili stopped and smiled as she saw the small smile on the Companion's face.   
"It is much like his spirit," Da'an admitted. "I will be sure to read it."   
"I'll even lend you the CD if you'd like," she offered.   
The two of them sat in silence for a time before Da'an slowly stood up and wandered to the window. After a few minutes, Lili rose and joined him there.   
"How did this happen?" she asked softly. "How did you end up in charge of the project?"   
Da'an dropped his eyes. "The project first started over in the U.K. When it became apparent that it was feasible, that human females might nurture hybrid infants during the critical first three weeks of development, the project was moved to North America, where the portal technology was first being introduced. Since it was now within my jurisdiction, I was made responsible." He looked directly at her as though he expected her to reject him. "I could not turn down the responsibility without seriously jeopardizing my position as the regional Companion, so I relegated a great deal of the responsibility to Zo'or, in the hopes that it would keep him occupied. As it was, I did all I could to discredit the experiment..."   
"How?" Inwardly, Lili was relieved to hear what had actually happened.   
"I helped several humans to escape..."   
"Before impregnation?"   
"Mostly, however several were helped to escape afterward." Seeing the shocked look on Lili's face, he continued. "They were fully informed of the truth concerning the infants they carried and they were given new identities so that they might raise them safely, in anonymity."   
"Somewhere out there...there are women with human/Taelon children?" she gasped.   
He nodded. "It is my hope that the children, raised by their human parents, will one day bridge the gap between our peoples."   
"The ones being raised by your people won't, eh?"   
Da'an looked at her as though she had taken leave of her senses. "They will, no doubt be taught that they are superior in every way to 'mere humans'."   
"You saved those women," Lili said. "Won't any of them be willing to speak in your defense?"   
"I fear not." Da'an gave her a pitying look. "To do so would be to place their lives and their children's' lives in peril. In any event, such testimony, though it may save my...reputation amongst your people, will surely condemn me before my own."   
The two of them turned and stared dejectedly out the window at the gathering crowd. 

Back aboard the mother ship, Boone was busy running through every possible course of action in his head, when Dro'vha returned with a shuttle pilot. The pilot didn't seem to mind the large suitcase and garment bag he was carrying - he was too busy staring at everything around him.   
"You can leave it over there," Boone said, as he motioned toward an uncluttered area of the room.   
The pilot did as he was told and moved to stand beside Dro'vha, who held a bag out to Boone. Quickly rising to his feet, the implant took the offered bag and looked inside.   
"Mmmm, burgers," he said, trying to sound enthusiastic.   
"Eeees dere anading elsssss ooooo rrrreekire?" Dro'vha asked.   
"It took Boone a moment to work that one out. "I need to contact some people on earth," he admitted. "How can I do that?"   
"The data stream system contains a manual console which may be used to interface with your globals. It was my idea to provide it for you," the Taelon proudly added.   
Boone nodded. "Then, I'm all set for now."   
As soon as Dro'vha withdrew with the pilot, Boone moved to the console and after a few seconds study, activated it. After a brief pause, he was rewarded with a data stream image of Lili.   
Da'an was standing beside her and they appeared to be before the windows in his chamber. On the sill behind them was Boone's favorite orchid - the one he had given to his wife on the evening he had proposed to her.   
Da'an had retrieved it and was caring for it...   
He knew then that Da'an didn't blame him for the exposure of the project.   
He knew that he was missed.   
Finding it hard to stifle a smile and relieved beyond belief, Boone nodded to them. "Lili, what can you tell me?" he asked.   
"I never led the..." It was as far as she got before he held up his hand and interrupted her.   
"I know you didn't betray us, Lili. It had to have been Zo'or." Boone sighed deeply. "I should have figured it out sooner...Forgive me?"   
"There's nothing to forgive, Will. It was so perfectly staged that I almost believed that I HAD done it!"   
He smiled his appreciation. "Now then, what else can you tell me?"   
Lili glanced at the Companion, who seemingly had eyes only for Boone. "Da'an was forced to oversee the project, as it was to be carried out in his protectorate. He let Zo'or run the show while he tried to discredit it by helping some of the women to escape."   
Boone's hair stood on end. "Da'an, is this a secure transmission?" he asked, terrified that Lili may have ruined the Taelon.   
Lili blanched as the implication hit her, but Da'an laid a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.   
"All transmissions which originate from the ship are secure," he assured them.   
Boone blew his breath out. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" he asked his Taelon friend. At Da'an's small, negative nod, he addressed Lili. "I think I can get us out of this," he said. "Tell Doors to sit tight. If I need anything I'll let him know."   
"You bet," she chirped.   
"Get Augur to check out the warehouse. The sound quality was too good to have come from a distance - there had to have been a device in the office. Maybe we can conclusively tie it to Zo'or. Also...I'm having trouble with the reporters getting so close to the facility - in a chopper yet! Time to do some serious nosing around in that area."   
"We'll get right on it!"   
"I'll call back every night around this time. Try to be here with Da'an, OK?" She nodded her understanding and he turned his attention to the Taelon, who was listening to the conversation, but had dropped his eyes to the floor.   
"Da'an..." The alien looked up and their eyes met. He switched to Eunoia and spoke quickly to his friend before cutting the link.   
"What was that all about?" Lili asked, as she turned to look at the Companion.   
He had an infinitesimally small smile on his face and was blushing blue.   
Realizing that Boone had meant his words to be private, she sighed and kept herself from asking for a translation.   
Some things were probably better left unknown...   


Boone cut the link, glad that he had gotten up the nerve to say what he had to Da'an.   
"I understand why you sent me away," had been his words. "but, you need to know that I am intent on returning...even if I have to save Taelon butt - or kick it - to do so."   
Mentally shaking himself, Quo'on's new attaché focused on what Lili had told him about Da'an's involvement in the project. If the Companion had helped women to escape, how had he done so without bringing suspicion down on himself? Were any of the women he rescued already pregnant? If so, had they had the children? Were they healthy? My God! He'd give his skrill to see what one looked like...   
Once again he chastised himself for drifting away from the task at hand. He was hungry and that, along with his skrill's mental complaints, were making it very hard to concentrate. Reaching over, he brought a burger out of the paper bag and unwrapped it...just as a very soft chime suddenly announced a visitor   
Dro'vha entered. "We have received a summons from Quo'on," he informed.   
Boone nodded. "Let me get this burger down first or I won't be able to think straight." He quickly bit into the beef patty sandwich as Dro'vha looked on in a sort of sick fascination.   


Less than fifteen minutes later, Boone was ushered into the Synod leader's audience chamber only to find that Zo'or was already standing before Quo'on. Both Taelons shot him an annoyed glance at his tardiness.   
"Boone," Quo'on spoke softly in his not unpleasant voice. "When you attend me, you shall stand here..." He gestured to a spot close to the left of his chair.   
With a respectful bow, Boone immediately moved to the indicated location.   
"Zo'or," Quo'on began. "We are extremely displeased by your lack of restraint with regard to the press."   
"I was wrong to have given so much away," the crafty one responded, as he bowed his head. "I was but trying to save my reputation...and did not think of the consequences of my words..."   
Quo'on literally glared at Zo'or. "You shall remain aboard until I have reflected upon this situation and decided how best to curb your predilection for complicating matters."   
"But...Quo'on!"   
The Synod leader unexpectedly rose to his feet, his form lighting up as he lost his patience.   
With a quick bow, the intimidated U.N. Representative quit the room in a hurry.   
Boone remained silent and at attention besides Quo'on, as the high ranking Taelon once again assumed his seat. After a few minutes, and unsure as to whether or not he had been dismissed, Boone spoke.   
"Permission to speak?" he asked. At the Synod leader's nod, he continued. "I have begun my own investigation into what exactly occurred at the warehouse and though I have no proof yet....I strongly suspect that Zo'or himself will be proven the one to have exposed us."   
Quo'on gave a very human-like sigh. "I fear that you are correct. It is the primary reason that I have taken pains to remove Zo'or from any access to the press. I would just as soon not have him in close proximity to the Synod members, but it is the best possible solution at this point."   
"You realize that we cannot allow Da'an's reputation to be destroyed. He is the most popular of all the companions. The people trust him, love him...If he is not cleared of the ugly rumors now flying, humans will never trust another Taelon again."   
From the look on Quo'on's face, Boone knew he had stated a scenario which had not occurred to the Synod or its leader. Da'an was now so knowledgeable of the human race, that Boone was amazed to be in such close proximity to one who was still so ignorant. That ignorance might eventually prove useful...   
"The Synod has already decreed that should it become necessary to place blame, that Da'an should be sacrificed. Zo'or is still popular enough among his former peers that the majority would not consider offering him up...However, in light of your warning, I shall make this danger known to the council. It may be that they will now revise their decision."   
"Can you overturn their decision?" Boone asked, hopefully.   
"In this case, I cannot. The decision bears too much impact upon the future of our species."   
"Please allow me the chance to investigate this matter further," the implant urged, looking up at the Synod leader with a measuring expression. "And allow me to be your voice...to speak with Joshua Doors, and if possible, President Thompson. I believe that I can at least minimize the damage to the Taelon reputation."   
Quo'on gave Boone a measuring look of his own. "I will consider it," he finally said, as he initiated a parting gesture.   
Bowing slightly, Boone returned the gesture and left the audience chamber.   


Jonathan Doors leaned back in his chair and placed both feet up on his desk. It was only zero two forty hours, but he had been up all evening watching the news and waiting to hear anything which might help him decide his course of action.   
That 'anything' had come only moments ago, as the Taelons had announced the temporary recall of Zo'or to the mothership. Da'an was to shoulder the U.N. responsibilities and the Taelons had been quick to point out that he had been the Companion to hold that position until quite recently. It seemed that they were making some effort to show their support of Da'an and Doors was certain that Boone had something to do with that decision.   
Da'an...Hard to believe that he was actually considering helping a being who belonged to the race who had taken away his life. Since his implantation, he had lost so much... His son, his wife, his company...his very personality! He spent his days and nights trying to act like the person he had once been, but the finer emotions - joy, love, hope - were beyond him now. He lived only with regret, hate and a very dull sense of what he was missing.   
He hated the Taelons for what they had done to him and now planned on doing to the rest of the human race. he regretted...   
He regretted not having heeded the veiled warning Da'an had given him when he had volunteered for the CVI implantation. The Companion had been trying to tell him that he should not do so, that he would lose much more than he would gain...but his ambition had made it easy to convince himself that he had misinterpreted the warning...   
For a long time since his release from the original motivational imperative, he had hated Da'an...hated him more than anything or anybody because he needed that hatred in order to live. He also hated the Taelon because it made it easier to forget that he was an individual who had risked himself in trying to warn a stupid, prideful human... So long as he could keep from thinking of the Taelons as individuals, some good, some bad, he could hate them unconditionally, which made his job so much easier...   
Now, as he took another sip of the scotch he had been nursing, he knew that he could no longer lay the blame for his state at Da'an's feet. It was his own fault he was like this... he owed the Companion a great deal more than he had been willing to admit, for in addition to his warning about the CVI, Da'an had made it easy for him to fake his own death.   
At the time, he and Julianna had thought that things had gone far better than they would have expected, but it wasn't until he had announced that he still lived and Da'an had been removed from his chair that he had realized that the Companion had not followed protocol in ensuring that he was indeed deceased. He was only now coming to terms with the truth of his escape...   
Da'an had let him go.   
Knocking back the rest of his scotch, he slammed the glass down on the desk and rose to his feet.   
He owed the Companion far too much and he was unwilling to remain indebted to him.   
He had no choice but to pay off his debt...   


Boone spent the better part of the 'night' roaming the corridors of diplomatic section of the mothership. Without a CVI he doubted that he would ever have found his way back to his quarters, but, as it was, he was able to generate an accurate 3D map of the sector in his head.   
Several times during his wanderings, he had passed by two or more Taelons sitting in alcoves, silently communing with each through touch. Sometimes he passed one or two who were talking together in hushed tones. Not quite sure of the welcome he would receive, he had hurried on his way, unwilling to interrupt them and feeling that it was perhaps best that he learn his way about first anyway.   
By the time zero three thirty hours, EST approached, he had the layout of the sector completely memorized. Tired, hungry and foot sore, he returned to his quarters, ate and flopped down in his bed. Within the minute, he was asleep.   
It seemed that he had only just drifted off when the feel of a gentle hand stroking his brow woke him up. Alarmed, he sat up quickly, even as he brought his skrill arm to bear on the intruder. In the dark room, he could make out nothing more than a dim outline, kneeling on the mattress to his left, care of the glow being cast by his angry skrill and a pair of softly fluorescing blue eyes.   
His visitor was most definitely a Taelon.   
"Ssshhh, Boone," it murmured soothingly in a voice he knew well and loved.   
"Da'an?" he asked, as his skrill relaxed. "What are you doing here?"   
"I have... missed you," the Companion confessed. "I had hoped that we might commune...and perhaps solve the problem you have been experiencing with regard to sleep..."   
Boone dropped back down flat on the futon and reached out to grasp the companion's right hand. Resting his head in the crook of his other arm, he crossed his ankles and stared up through the window.   
"Thank you for allowing me the use of your room," he said. "Quite a view you have here..."   
Da'an looked up and the starlight briefly illuminated his features. "I knew that you would enjoy it," he smiled."...Boone?"   
The implant stared back at the Companion, aware that he was asking permission. "OK," he whispered. "I could really use some sleep. Let's do it!"   
Da'an lay down by his side while still clinging to his hand.   
Boone instantly began to dream.   
He parked his car in the driveway and walked up to the house, hardly able to contain his excitement at the news he had to tell his wife. Suddenly he stopped before the front door, forcing his hand away from the doorknob.   
"No!" he said aloud, as he found himself once again beginning the dream he could not, would not face again.   
Someone took his hand and turning, he saw Da'an standing next to him.   
"She will not see me Boone," he assured. "Please proceed."   
With a gulp, Boone turned the knob and entered. "Katie!" he called.   
"I'm in the sun room," she answered.   
By the time he reached the threshold, she was putting away her gloves and gardening supplies. She turned, and meeting him in the doorway, melted into his arms. He held her tightly, not wanting the sweet moment to end, and yet knowing it wasn't real. His eyes met Da'an's over the top of Kate's head.   
The Companion stared back at him with a sympathetic look.   
He and Kate had their discussion of his refusal of Da'an's offer to become his implant, with Katie teasingly reminding him of his stubborn streak. He promised to reconsider his decision and suddenly everything shifted, with him finding himself standing on a street corner.   
Da'an looked about them in confusion. "Why are we here, Boone?"   
He could not answer, so terrified was he of what was to happen.   
Noting his implant's terror, the Taelon tried again. "William?"   
Boone reached out and gripped Da'an's hand as a Katie's Land Rover approached at a high rate of speed with another car in pursuit.   
"No." he breathed as they drew closer.   
"NO!" He broke into a run, pulling Da'an behind him as the vehicles passed them. At the next intersection, Kate lost control of her Rover and skidded sideways into the curb as the other car came to a screeching stop facing her. Before she could even get her door open, the Rover exploded, showering the street with metal shrapnel.   
"NNOOoooo!" Boone screamed as Katie died in front of him, her last look one of such utter terror, that it turned his legs to jelly. He fell to his knees only yards away from her assailant's car as his Companion stood beside him, equally horrified by the sight.   
The car's driver rose slightly and turned.   
Judson Corr fixed him with a triumphant grin before roaring off into the night.   
Even though he knew it was but a dream, Boone could not stop himself from grasping Da'an as the Companion knelt beside him. He buried his head against the Taelon's shoulder and sobbed as his companion held him close and amazingly, whispered encouragement near his ear.   
"It is only a dream Boone," he murmured. "Face it this once. Understand it, and you need never have it again..."   
"It's my fault she died," he choked out. "If only..."   
Before he could complete the sentence or Da'an could respond, the scene changed again. He found himself standing before the Da'an of the past and his attaché, Ronald Sandoval. Once again he played out his acceptance of the Companion's offer, but in this reality Sandoval came right out and told him that, had he accepted earlier, his wife would still be alive.   
He pulled his service revolver, determined to wipe the satisfied smirk off the agent's face once and for all, even as Sandoval raised his arm, skrill glowing brightly...   
"Stop!" the real Da'an yelled, somehow influencing his implant's dream. Both his dream self and Sandoval turned to look directly at him in shock as the dream ended.   
Boone sat bolt upright on his futon and struggled to calm his racing heart and fast breathing. Da'an sat up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"You are not responsible for your mate's death, William," Da'an soothed. "You know that had you accepted my offer at the first, that Sandoval might have still had her killed."   
He shuddered, but was still unable to speak.   
"Deep down, you still blame yourself and hate Sandoval, even though intellectually you know this cannot be. Sandoval was not in control of his actions at the time and you could not have guessed that he would do such a thing. You could not have stopped him."   
Da'an rubbed his shoulder. "It is the conflict between your mind and your heart which has caused your sleeplessness..."   
Boone nodded dumbly. It was true that he knew he could not have predicted the FBI agent's course of action, but he still felt responsible...   
"If the fault belongs anywhere, Boone, it is with me," Da'an reasoned. "I believe that as soon as I sought to recruit you, Katherine's fate was sealed. I set in motion the events which led to her death. You were merely an innocent bystander in the tragedy."   
"I don't blame you," he breathed, as he reached up to pat the hand the Companion had on his shoulder."I want you to know that."   
"Then you must not blame yourself either. Katherine wouldn't."   
Boone awoke to an empty room. In confusion, he waved the lights on and looked around, but there was no sign that the North American Companion had ever been there.   
It finally dawned on him that Da'an had never physically left the Earth, but that he had indeed visited him. Somehow their minds had bridged the space between them. It had happened before, but never had it been so real... To have dreamed that he dreamed...was in itself, amazing.   
As he sat back down on the mattress in a daze, he all but heard his friend chastising him...   
"Go to sleep, William," he seemed to urge without words.   
With a sigh of contentment, he did just that.   


Lili landed her shuttle several blocks from Augur's place in the very early hours before dawn and walked quickly towards the old warehouse he called both home and office. He hated it when she brought the shuttle - even when she did her best to be discreet, but the shuttle had proved to be her only means of leaving the embassy and avoiding the crowd which was still gathered outside.   
She had taken her leave of the devastated American Companion less than ten minutes ago...   
Had it really been that long?   
Unable to resist the impulse to mother the Taelon - who was for some reason looking less forlorn, but very tired, she had suddenly rubbed his head and given him a peck on the cheek.   
"You won't be leaving us," she had said. "...because we won't let them take you away."   
The startled alien had covered his cheek with a hand and stared at her with something akin to awe as she had turned and left him.   
The thought of what she had dared caused her to smile and then laugh softly. She had definitely given the companion something besides his sorrows to think about...   
"Augur!" she yelled, as she finally entered the warehouse. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"   
The techno-wizard poked his head out of the entrance to his living quarters, looked around and finally emerged. "What are you in such a good mood for?" he asked.   
"Am I?" She raised an eyebrow. "Let's just say that I finally one-upped Boone at something..." As Augur crossed his arms and gave her a measuring look, she changed the subject. "Did you turn up anything on your outing?"   
"Nada! They've got too much security on that warehouse now." He motioned her inside and followed. "It would take an implant to get in there now, and since our favorite one is stuck off world..."   
Lili plopped down in a chair and sighed. "Any luck at the news station?"   
"We did manage to get inside with the federal badges I created..." he said, as he moved to stand behind her and began massaging her shoulders.   
"And?" She asked, as she melted.   
"And...it turns out that the FBI were already all over the place. We had to beat a hasty retreat before we were found out! I had no wish to end up spending time on a federal charge!" Augur left off his massaging and sank into the chair next to her.   
Lili wilted. "So we have nothing..." she huffed.   
"Doors is contacting Joshua. Perhaps he's heard something useful... Would you like some breakfast??"   


Boone was awakened by the soft chime of the doorway and groped groggily for his watch.   
It was nearly nine in the morning!   
He had slept a full five hours!   
Stumbling out of bed, he laughed with joy at the clearness of his mind. The constant fatigue was gone, replaced with a renewed determination to straighten out what was fast becoming an interspecies time bomb so that he might get back to the planet which had birthed him.   
He made his way to the computer terminal and unlocked the door, allowing Dro'vha entrance to his quarters.   
The Taelon bowed. "Boone, please watch and let me know your opinion of my efforts..." he began.   
"Whoa!" He gave his assistant a startled once over. "Stayed up working on your english last night, did you?" he asked.   
The Taelon beamed. "Yes. I took the time to study more of the earth transmissions known as television. I believe that my knowledge of the basics of your native tongue are complete. I have also memorized the dictionary and encyclopedia..."   
"Your english is very good," he praised him "What was it you wished to show me?"   
"Oh! First, please take this breakfast..."   
Dro'vha handed him a bag, which he placed on the table beside him. When his eyes returned to the Taelon, he was amazed to see him forming a human face.   
His assistant's face was long, along the lines of Da'an's, but with smaller, tip-tilted almond eyes and a mouth which formed a natural smile. His face matched his personality, which was to say that it radiated an approachable friendliness.   
"It looks good," he assured the Taelon. "I like it."   
Dro'vha bowed slightly. "May I remain while you eat and ready yourself?"   
"Of course," he replied, as he opened the bag and pulled out a croissant sandwich. "Have you heard anything from Quo'on?"   
His assistant sank into a small chair. "I have not," he answered, watching in fascination as Boone began to devour the food.   
"I hope he gets back soon with regard to the request I made..." Boone said, sinking into another chair and all but inhaling his breakfast.   


Despite his tardiness, Quo'on meandered slowly down a main corridor, in no great rush to reach his destination.   
It was the time of day when the Synod members went about, among their fellow Taelons, communing directly with those whom they spoke for. Today they were to meet in the main commons area of the engineering caste.   
As he walked, the Synod leader mulled over his last meeting with Da'an's chosen one. He had been giving William Boone's request serious consideration, most especially since the Synod had reversed their previous decision regarding Da'an all on the basis of the human's warning. They were well acquainted with his track record to date...   
By the time he arrived at the appointed location, the other Synod members were each surrounded by dozens of engineers, mentally sharing their views on important topics.   
He started forward, even as some of the stray engineers spotted him and moved in his direction. As they began to surround him, he noticed with some surprise that four Synod members were joined in the outer fringes of a commune circle to his left. Suddenly suspicious about the strange formation, he shook free of the gathering engineers and approached the other circle.   
Seeing their leader appear before them, the errant Synod members moved away from the circle, allowing him to push his way through to the center, revealing Zo'or.   
The banished U.N. Representative managed to look both triumphant and fearful when discovered.   
"Report directly to the labor sector of the ship," Quo'on commanded. "There you shall remain until sent for."   
A look of profound shock crossed Zo'or's face at the severity of his punishment. "You cannot..." he began as other Synod members broke off from their circles and watched.   
Quo'on interrupted him. "I assure you that I can," he said before continuing in a louder tone of voice. "The impartiality of the Synod is to be protected at all costs. It is my duty to see that this is so. Since a time before memory the Synod has not been so compromised, however, your actions lately... and most particularly here...have changed that." He pointed to a group of engineers. "See to it that he is removed as I have ordered."   
Zo'or was quickly escorted out.   
"Any Synod member found conferring with that one will be exiled to a different sector until a replacement might be found," he decreed. "Now return to your duties."   
He watched as they did just that and moved into a circle as well.   
Zo'or, it seemed, was pushing for Da'an's removal. Could it be long before he attempted the same with regard to the Synod leader?   
His course of action had been decided for him... He would drop Boone's leash and allow him to sniff out his prey...   


Boone was about to leave his quarters with Dro'vha when the data stream kicked on, revealing Quo'on.   
"I have considered your request," he announced. "You have permission to conduct your investigation with our full support. All Taelon resources are at your disposal."   
"What of the discussions with President Thompson? Do I have permission to meet with him?"   
"It shall be arranged. Joshua Doors is to meet with me at thirteen hundred earth hours. Make certain that you are present."   
"How can I get a ride back to earth?"   
"You have an assistant. Have him take you." Without a further word, Quo'on deactivated the data stream.   
Boone turned to smile at Dro'vha. "Let's go," he said, as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the doorway. "There's a warehouse we need to check out."   


Joshua Doors read and reread the letter in his hands before he folded it neatly and placed it back in his suit pocket. Rising from his chair, he moved to the office windows and peered out between the slats of the venetian blinds.   
His father had finally sent him a personal letter of sorts and related an incredible tale.   
It was almost too much to believe... and yet it explained so much...   


The sudden chirping of her global nearly caused Lili to drop her cup of coffee.   
Quickly lowering her cup, she answered the page, amazed to find Boone on the other end. He appeared to be in a shuttle.   
"Boone! Where are you?" She elbowed Augur as he tried to stick his head in front of her to get a look.   
Her ex-boss smiled. "I'm on my way back to the FBI warehouse where this mess all began." He squinted at the display. "Visiting with Augur early today?"   
"Hey, I made her breakfast, which is more than you ever did for her..." Augur looked down his nose at him before Lili pushed him out of the way again.   
"What can I do to help?" she asked.   
"I'm going to need for you to meet me at the embassy later, but I'll give you a call first."   
"Good hunting, Will."   
With a nod, the implant cut the transmission.   
Lili quickly downed the rest of her coffee.   
"You're not running off?" Augur asked. "Stay a while!"   
"And do what? We've been chatting over breakfast for two hours."   
"Stay. I'll show you my idea of a good time." At the offended look she shot him, he quickly explained. "...making money, Lili. Making money!"   
"I really need to check in with Jonathan," she said as she stood up and put her coat on. "Go ahead and take care of your... 'business'. I'll see you later." She patted him on the back as she passed behind his chair. "Thanks for the food."   
"It was my pleasure," he whispered when she was already out of earshot.   


As soon as Dro'vha landed the shuttle in the warehouse parking area, Boone opened the bag he had brought along and started handing items over to the Taelon. Among the items he passed him were a small computer notepad, an electronic camera, a tape recorder and an evidence kit. He stuffed the bulky bag under a seat and looking up, realized that there was no way his assistant could carry all the items. Taking back everything but the notepad, he stuffed them in his various jacket and pants pockets.   
"We'll get you a carrying devise of some sort later," he assured the overwhelmed Taelon.   
"What do I do with this device?" Dro'vha asked as he turned the notepad over in his hands.   
Boone showed him how to use it. "If I tell you to make a note of something, make sure you enter the information."   
"But...you have total recall...Why would you require this device?"   
"I can give it to someone else later on and have them take over this portion of the investigation if necessary," he explained, with a sigh.   
"I understand..."   
Boone exited the shuttle as his assistant followed behind him. They gained instant access to the facility and Boone suspected that Quo'on had already arranged their visit, as the guards never once questioned their presence.   
He led the way to the office where the key conversation had been recorded and began searching for a sound device with a hand held detector. Despite the fact that he and his assistant turned the room upside down in their search, they turned up nothing until Boone, on a hunch, passed the detector over the window itself.   
It lit up like a christmas tree.   
Motioning the Taelon to follow him, he exited the building and made his way to the outside of the window in question. Passing the scanner over the panes, he was able to locate the hidden device. Retrieving a pocket knife from his pocket, he scraped away the caulking and exposed the small bug.   
"Get a picture or two of that, will you?" he asked his assistant. He then stood back and watched with surprise as the Taelon examined the camera, removed the lens and snapped what would, no doubt, turn out to be perfect pictures.   
"Seeing the look on Boone's face, Dro'vha explained. "I have watched many human commercials, many of which feature cameras."   
With a shake of his head, Boone collected the bug with his evidence kit.   
"I believe we're done here," he told Dro'vha. "I need for you to fly us back to my old office."   
The two of them moved quickly back towards the shuttle. 

Da'an stood before his audience chamber windows and stared dejectedly down at the garden. How he longed to escape the confines of the embassy and lose himself in its living haven, but it was no longer a place of safety. Not with the human crowds which continued to grow in number around his domicile.   
He had so far refused to grant any of the media an interview and the paparazzi, sniffing out some expensive photo ops, had also descended upon the Taelon structure. The virtual glass windows had all been adjusted so that the interior was no longer visible from outside.   
With a very human sigh, he returned to and seated himself in his audience chair. There would be no meetings today, but he had few enough places within the structure in which to find solitude. The chair was as good a place as any in which to daydream...   
Once Lili had fallen asleep in his chamber, he had visited Boone, determined to put an end to his sleeplessness. It at least was the one thing he could do to aid his friend during these difficult times.   
Although he had wished to have been physically present during the undertaking, his loneliness...his need for Boone... had been great enough to drive him into reaching out for him with his mind. The feat was difficult, for despite the connection they had formed, Boone was still a human being and their pair bonding not yet completed, not to mention the large distance which had yawned between their physical forms. The task had drained him to the point that he had spent the better part of the morning hours after Lili's departure recharging in his energy stream.   
Still, it had proven to be a rewarding experience.   
Had he not offered William his support and comforted him during the trying ordeal? Had his friend not clung to him, proving his need for him? Had he not learned more about the wonderful yet alien nature of his implant?   
Da'an shifted slightly in his chair as his thoughts drifted momentarily to Lili. She had stayed with him until just before dawn and taken her leave with a kiss...   
How strangely appealing that human gesture had been! The burst of emotion which had accompanied the contact... had been delightful...   
He only hoped that Lili had not fixated upon him as humans tended to do...   
Even as his thoughts again strayed back to Boone, he suddenly felt his friend's presence nearby and felt a shuttle re-entering normal space.   
It was only with the greatest effort of will that he remained in his chair and waited...   


After stopping by his old office and using his new computer access codes to investigate both the bug and the mystery helicopter which the phony news crew had used, Boone had walked Dro'vha downtown and bought his assistant a gift of sorts.   
The Taelon had taken in the sights and excitedly asked questions the entire time, stopping only to admire the gift he had received, which would help him in his assigned task as Boone's assistant.   
Feeling that he could use some caffeine, Boone had stopped at a coffee shop and nursed a cup at a table near the window as he mentally organized the facts he had gathered.   
For his part, Dro'vha had observed the humans around him, who were in turn staring at him in amazement.   
Finally finishing both his coffee and his mental calisthenics, Boone had been shocked at the size of the crowd which was forming outside on the sidewalk.   
"Come on," he had urged the Taelon, as he steered him towards the back of the shop.   
They had taken the back door into an alley and quickly backtracked to the office and the waiting shuttle.   
"Let's get back to the DC embassy," he had suggested as Dro'vha took his place in the pilot's seat.   
Once the shuttle 'jumped', it was only five minutes before they re-entered normal space, ready to land in the embassy shuttle bay.   
For the first time, Boone was mentally able to sense Da'an's presence nearby. It wasn't just a feeling that the Taelon was near, but a strong, absolute certainty as powerful as if he had actually seen him standing before him.   
With it came the knowledge that Da'an had sensed him as well and was awaiting him with barely suppressed impatience.   
As he exited the shuttle, he noticed the smile which lit Dro'vha's face and realized that his silent communion with Da'an had not gone unnoticed. He actually felt his face coloring slightly with embarrassment.   
"I shall wait here for a time," Dro'vha offered, looking amused by his discomfort.   
With a nod at his assistant, he hurried on his way and was soon entering the audience chamber. Falling into his accustomed routine, he moved to stand directly before the Companion and bowed slightly as he greeted him with the appropriate hand gesture.   
Without hesitation, Da'an leaned forward and extended his hand to his friend. As Boone grasped the offered hand, Da'an pulled him forward until he stepped up onto the platform next to the chair. The Companion continued to clasp his hand as he spoke.   
"Your visit has made this day bearable, but I am confused." Da'an tilted his head. "How is it that you are not standing beside Quo'on?"   
"I've gained permission to investigate this situation myself," he explained. "I need to meet with Lili in order to give her some information which needs to be passed along. I figured this was as good a place as any to do so and that you could entertain my assistant...you know, keep him out of the way?"   
"It would be my pleasure," the Companion assured him.   
"Da'an...I especially wanted to thank you for what you did for me. I..."   
Da'an interrupted him. "Your joy upon awakening this morning was all the thanks I require." He squeezed Boone's hand briefly before dropping it.   
Clearing his throat, Boone got down to business, after all they couldn't just stare at each other all day...   
"With your permission, I'll go ahead and call Lili."   
Da'an nodded and stepped down from the platform. "In that case, I shall greet Dro'vha and offer him a tour," he said over his shoulder.   
"Do you know Dro'vha from your time aboard the mother ship?" Boone found himself asking.   
"It is he who helped me to save some of the human women," the Companion answered the amazed Implant, before turning and leaving the room.   


Dro'vha sensed that his old acquaintance was approaching the shuttle bay and moved to greet him at the threshold.   
"It pleases me that you have had the opportunity to visit me at last," the North American Companion said as they exchanged greetings.   
"As I am pleased to be here," he answered, falling into step beside his host.   
Da'an stopped short, looking at his waist strangely and it took him a moment to remember that he wore the gift William Boone had given him.   
"What is this device?" Da'an asked as he walked a circle about his visitor.   
"It is a 'fanny pack'," he explained. "A small carrying device so that I may transport those items which could prove useful to the investigation. William boone purchased it for me," he said proudly. "See how it bears the symbol of his home town?"   
Da'an came to a stop in front of him and fixed him with a measuring look which he wasn't able to decipher before they again began their trip through the central corridor.   
"Do you enjoy his company?" the Companion asked.   
"Yes. I find him fascinating. He allowed me to remain in his quarters as he readied himself for the day. It is amazing the rituals humans need to perform before they feel ready to begin their day..." Dro'vha blathered. "I most enjoy watching him devour his food..."   
"I am sure that it is all amazing to you," Da'an interrupted. "however, I was most interested in whether you 'liked' HIM."   
Realizing that he had somehow displeased his fellow Taelon, Dro'vha tried his best to give a truthful reply. "I do not know him," he said. "I feel that I never can. Despite his obvious ability to commune with you, I cannot gain such access to his thoughts..."   
Da'an stopped again. "You cannot sense his thoughts, despite your awareness of his linkage to me?" he asked with a puzzled look upon his face.   
"I knew that you reached out to him when we arrived," he explained. "and his reaction made it clear that he heard you, but I was not able to sense his thoughts - only your own."   
"This is an interesting bit of information..." Da'an mused he began walking again. "I wonder if he may intentionally be shielding his thoughts..."   
"I believe, from his reaction to my awareness of the event, that he did think that I had heard him," he responded. "He is not shielding himself...intentionally."   
"Come. Allow me to show you the embassy," Da'an offered, changing the subject and suddenly appearing to be in a much better mood.   


"Augur, where's Doors?" Lili asked, as she all but burst into the Liberation HQ conference area.   
"Whoa, Lili. Take it easy! He's..." Augur began.   
"I'm right here." Jonathan Doors stood in the doorway of his office. "What have you got?"   
Lili removed Boone's pocket notepad from her jacket. "Boone's been given top level clearance by Quo'on. He was able to use it to pull up the flight plan of Sandoval's shuttle when he was supposedly pursuing the news helicopter."   
"Let me guess. It doesn't make sense," Doors rasped.   
"Bingo. It shows him landing the shuttle right smack in the middle of said pursuit." She handed the note pad over to Augur. "I just met Boone at the embassy. He wants us to follow Sandoval's route and see what we can turn up."   
"I volunteer." Augur actually raised his hand.   
"OK Augur. Go with her and see what you can find." Doors placed his hands on his hips. "I've already had the TV station turned upside down and verified that they only own two copters. They were both elsewhere that day."   
"So we may be looking for a hidden helicopter," Augur said. "Sounds like fun."   
"Be careful," the billionaire warned. "The FBI may be involved..."   
"I know! Come on Lili, let's go." Hooking a hand around her arm, Augur pulled her towards the elevators.   
She shook free and straightened her jacket. "Keep your shirt on," she snapped. "and let me do the driving."   
"You can drive me anywhere..." he sassed as the elevator doors closed behind him.   


Joshua Doors was escorted into Quo'on's presence at precisely thirteen hundred hours, Eastern Standard Time to find that his father had been correct. William Boone was in attendance.   
He found himself giving the tall man a once over, both fascinated and intimidated by the truth which had been revealed to him - Namely that the title 'implant' was much more of a description than a rank. The man had alien hardware in his brain! Hardware which had rendered the already intelligent man he had been into a genius with freakish mental abilities.   
But more intimidating even than that, was the truth that William Boone was the only implant known to possess free will - the only one to have escaped a fiendishly hidden CVI subprogram known only as a 'motivational imperative'.   
Here he stood, alongside the Taelons he had begun to understand, pretending to work for them as their loyal, obedient lap dog, when he was in fact, the proverbial wolf in sheep's clothing. He was a mole working for the liberation.   
He had admired the man's convictions and talents when they had worked the Rho'ha case from opposite benches, but now...he could not help but feel in awe of him - of the difficult situation he was in - and how very well he handled it.   
Boone raised an eyebrow, indicating that he knew he was being given the once over.   
Doors cleared his throat and greeted the Synod leader. "Quo'on." He bowed slightly.   
"Mr.. Doors."   
"I believe you know we have a serious problem, so I'll save the long speeches. What the President wants to know is, would you perhaps want to start by explaining yourself?"   
Quo'on indicated the implant beside him. "William Boone has been briefed on this matter," he informed his guest. "It is our desire that he be allowed to speak directly with President Thompson. Given the delicate nature of this incident, it is our belief that he may better communicate our position as he is of your own species."   
He gave Boone another measuring look. He had been prepared for the request. "I'll bring your request before the President," he said, as he turned back to the Synod leader. "but I suggest that you be prepared to make full disclosure of your little genetics experiment..."   
"We shall endeavor to cooperate."   
"Very well." Doors rubbed his head. "It would seem that I came all this way only to conclude our business within a minute's time," he said, wryly.   
"William Boone shall show you about, if that is your desire," Quo'on offered.   
He looked at Boone. "I think I'd like that," was his simple answer as the implant moved to his side and took leave of his Taelon master.   
He found himself being led out into the corridor, where another Taelon - one wearing a human facade...and a fanny pack - waited.   
"Dro'vha," Boone addressed the alien. "I'm going to show Mr.. Doors back to his shuttle. I'll contact you later."   
The Taelon bowed slightly and wandered off.   
"Well well well, he remarked. "You've come a long way in a short time...having a Taelon assistant and all."   
"Yeah, about 367,000 miles!" Boone laughed, causing Doors to laugh as well.   
A silence sprang up between them as they wandered slowly in the direction of the shuttle bay, with Joshua uncertain how best to bring up a difficult subject. Seeing that Commander Boone was apparently content to let the silent stretch on, he decided to broach a topic which was close to both of them.   
"You know," he said softly. "I didn't think you could do anything to top your defense of Rho'ha, but I have to admit that living here on the Taelon mother ship may qualify."   
Boone looked sharply at him. "I would have done anything I could to save that Taelon," he said. "His trial was a mockery..."   
"He got a fair trial, same as anybody else," he replied. "By the way...I'm sorry to hear that he passed on."   
The tall red head halted suddenly in his tracks and turned on him. "Save me the false sentiment," he said, harshly. "You're the one who was pushing for the death sentence!" The implant looked furious. "You have no idea of what he went through - of how he was set up! You still see things in terms of black or white, Junior! The world isn't like that - most especially not now!"   
"Ok, ok. Hold on a second," He held his hands up and tried to mollify the ex-cop. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open this can of worms. I was just trying to start a conversation."   
Boone remained silent and stared at him unblinkingly, his face still stern.   
"I know that we can't talk here, so let me just say that I'm on your side this time. I've received some confidential information from a... family member."   
"What has he told you?" Boone's eyes narrowed.   
"Enough so that I know how important it is that this situation between our respective bosses be smoothed over."   
The implant nodded, his sharp eyes taking in Joshua's face and missing nothing. "When you bring my request before the President, convince him to have FBI director Ford present when we meet. The man is in possession of some information which could prove useful..."   
"You got it." he replied, as they turned down another corridor. 

"OK, we're coming up on the coordinates," Lili said, as she slowed the shuttle and brought it down lower. The clouds parted, revealing run down buildings and a large junkyard.   
"Please tell me that your landing zone is NOT in the junkyard," Augur pleaded.   
"Sorry. It is."   
The techno-wizard sighed deeply as the shuttle touched down. "Talk about your proverbial needle in a haystack. How in the hell are we ever going to find anything in this place?"   
Lili shrugged off her restraints and hopped out of the craft. With her hands on her hips, she stood outside surveying her surroundings. "I suggest that we split up and start searching," she said, as Augur moved to stand beside her.   
"Bad idea, Lili. There could be dogs, rats...or worse..."   
She gave him an incredulous look, prompting him to shrug his shoulders. "You're not afraid, are you?"   
"Me?" he laughed. "I've got the means to protect myself from any vermin we may encounter. I was just trying to look out for you."   
Lili pulled her gun and thumbed the safety off before raising an eyebrow at him. "Maybe you'd better just look out for yourself, after all, it's what you do best isn't it?" Even as the words slipped out, she knew how hurtful they sounded. Augur looked as though he had been slapped.   
"Hey, I didn't..." she started to say, but it was too late... With a look down his nose at her, he turned his back and stalked off towards the east. "Damn it!" she hissed.   
A minute later, she started moving in the opposite direction through thirty foot high stacks of smashed cars and other assorted metal junk. As she searched, she thought about all the times she had managed to say just the wrong thing to Augur. They were most definitely falling into an unhealthy pattern...   
It seemed that they teased each other, got friendly, started getting close...and she would insult him. Then the cycle would start all over again... She knew she was trying to keep him at arms length - The problem was, that she didn't know why. She liked him, she found him attractive and she admired him - in most respects, anyway.   
Why did she keep backing away?   
Maybe she didn't, or couldn't trust him...after all, he had plenty of women fawning over him. He probably wasn't interested in anything meaningful... Then again, it could just be that she wasn't ready to let anyone get that close to her...   
"Hey, Lili!"   
Augur's voice on her global made her jump. She quickly fumbled it off her belt. "What have you got?" She asked. She couldn't see him because it was an audio only transmission. He didn't have a global of his own and was using his wrist unit.   
"I've got a hunch that I'm on the right track. Meet me at the large dump truck near the office."   
"On my way." She stuck the device back in her belt and after pausing to get her bearings, turned and headed back toward the shack that she had seen upon their approach to the yard.   
A few minutes later she arrived at the designated spot to find Augur swinging his legs into the top of the truck.   
"Hey!" she shouted, getting his attention. "You should let me do that. You wouldn't want to ruin your expensive shirt."   
"Funny," he dead panned, just before disappearing inside.   
There was some rummaging around and the sound of him throwing some metal out of the way. "You might want to take a look at this!" he called out only a few minutes later.   
By the time she got to the top, he was squatting down before a heavy piece of junk - an engine, from what she could see - with a small flashlight held between his teeth. As he shone the light on the object, he quickly typed into his wrist unit.   
Lili let her eyes wander around the dim interior, trying to make sense of the parts which were mostly hidden in the shadows cast by the truck's sides. "Well?" she asked as Augur finished what he was doing and stood up.   
In answer, he turned his flashlight towards one corner of the pile, where it illuminated part of a helicopter tail rotor.   
"It's been painted black," he said. "but I scraped some paint off what used to be the sides and found the news station logo." He held up a digital camera. "I made sure to get a picture of it. I also located the engine block and got the serial number, as well as several more photos of it." He stashed away his equipment and began climbing up to her. "Let's get put of here. I can't wait to trace this number!"   


"This is WRZT's Ten o'Clock News with your host, Lisa Stepp."   
"Good evening." The pert news anchor greeted. "I'm Lisa Stepp. Leading tonight's top headlines... President Thompson will be meeting tomorrow with new Taelon representative, William Boone, who you may remember defended Taelon scientist Rho'ha two months ago.   
It seems that the Companions, intent on clearing up what they term a 'cultural misunderstanding', have decided that their human implant is better able to understand the nuances of human interactions and therefore ideally suited to explaining the situation.   
According to the Taelon Synod leader, Quo'on, 'the Taelons look forward to clearing up this tragic misunderstanding and winning back the support of their human friends'.   
When asked about Da'an's involvement, William Boone stepped forward and said the following:   
"The truth will out. Of that, you can be certain, but anyone who truly knows Da'an, knows that he would never be involved in anything which would harm humans - physically or mentally. I worked for our North American Companion for some time and I can tell you that a grave injustice is being done here. He is deeply wounded by the rumors which have begun circulating and the loss of his freedom caused by those who gather outside his embassy. We ask everyone to remain calm and not to believe everything which is being said. Wait for the facts and then reach your own conclusions."   
The anchor woman reappeared on the screen. "Once again, that was William Boone, current spokesperson for the Companions. In a related story, Companion support has dropped a record twenty percent since the scandal erupted, with our latest poll showing only sixty percent believing that the Companion's gifts are completely altruistic. Fifteen percent now believe that there is a hidden agenda behind those gifts, with twenty percent of the population surveyed remaining undecided..."   
Joshua Doors turned his television off and leaned back in his chair with a pensive look on his face. Under normal circumstances, the poll results would have made his father a very happy man. It spoke volumes that he was actually considering the benefits of a government cover up.   
The Companions had to be more of a danger than even he had begun to suspect.   
  


Jonathan Doors greeted his two returning operatives with considerably more interest than he usually displayed.   
"Well?" he questioned them as Lili removed her jacket. "What did you...."   
"Augur found the copter - repainted and disassembled - in the back of a dump truck!" she interrupted, enthusiastically. "He was able to trace the engine serial number back to the make and manufacturer. It's a model used most often by the FBI."   
"Figures," Doors mumbled. "After all, Boone's trace of the bug from the warehouse office led back to them as well..."   
"And Sandoval IS still active in the organization," Augur chimed in.   
"I've already given Will the information," Lili added. "but what is he going to do with it? I mean...how the heck is he gonna pull a rabbit out of a hat this time and end the project as well as save Da'an?"   
"Don't worry. With the right kind of help, he'll get the job done...He always has, hasn't he?" Doors said, surprising them with his optimistic praise.   
"Whoa, my friend," Augur said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think you'd better lay off the scotch for a while..."   
"Jonathan...What's with the new attitude?" Lili asked. "You haven't acted so...human in months."   
With a sour look on his face, the billionaire turned away and entered his office. "Smart alacks..." he grumbled as the door slammed behind him.   


  
Boone awoke with a start, certain that someone had knelt down on the futon next to him. As he made a swipe to his left, intent on knocking his unknown visitor onto his back, an incredible weight came down on his chest, slamming him flat. Panicking as the weight increased, he tried to bring his skrill to bear on his assailant, when a second crushing weight trapped his arm, causing Condor to squeal indignantly in his mind at the same time that he sensed a sudden flood of concern from Da'an.   
He struggled for a moment before forcing himself to relax and take in his surroundings. Two blue eyes glowed softly above his own face.   
His attacker was a Taelon! A strong one...   
"Well, Boone," came a taunting voice he knew well. "Have you yet guessed my identity? Allow me to... shed some light on your dilemma..." With an unseen wave, Zo'or brought up the lights.   
To Boone's amazement, the Taelon himself was kneeling on his right arm and leaning upon his chest with his left hand. He had somehow become incredibly heavy!   
"How....?" he gasped. He was fighting to draw air into his lungs and rapidly tiring...as black spots danced before his eyes. Only Da'an's projected alarm enabled him to hang on to consciousness.   
"You see?" Zo'or sneered. "You know next to nothing about my kind. Was it not your own Einstein, who postulated that there was a direct link between energy and mass? We ARE energy and we are capable of gathering it from the universe around us, taming it and harnessing it as we see fit. You have already noted that we may 'grow' human-like facades, assuming a form which has mass. The more energy we harness, the more mass we may generate. This ability which we possess, drains us rapidly and may be used for short periods of time only, yet serves a myriad of purposes. A most useful talent, wouldn't you say?" He stared at the implant's slowly purpling face and realizing that Boone could no longer answer, eased up somewhat on the pressure.   
"Let me guess," the implant wheezed, as he tried to catch his breath. "You've grown tired of me interfering and you've decided to crush me to death, right here in my quarters....while I'm under the protection of the Synod leader..."   
Zo'or looked as though he had been slapped.   
The pressure on Boone's chest and arm decreased until Zo'or suddenly pushed away and sat back on his heels. "I am not here to end your miserable existence," he hissed. "Fate itself will take care of that."   
Boone sat up and rubbed his chest. Already a series of dark bruises were appearing in the shape of the Taelon's hand print. "Are you trying to tell me that you woke me up so that we can talk?"   
Zo'or blinked. "I came here to warn you..."   
He stared at the Taelon in disbelief.   
"I have heard of your impending meeting with President Thompson." Zo'or's face took on a sly look. "You must know that regardless of the outcome of your efforts, that you will lose something."   
He glared at the ex-U.N. Representative. "Speaking of losing something...I hear that you were demoted AND transferred to a different sector of the ship. Kind of hard to spread malicious thoughts among those who are too busy working to listen, isn't it??" He smiled.   
Zo'or sneered again and rose to his feet. "Just remember that, should you save Da'an by convincing your government to cover up our indiscretion, the project will continue..." He smiled evilly. "And should you expose the project and convince your government to take action against us...Da'an will be lost to you. Either way, I will win."   
Boone watched as the Taelon fairly sauntered out of the room, aware that Zo'or had pretty much summed up his dilemma.   
Still rubbing his chest and groaning at the grating sensation in his recently wounded side, he glanced at the clock he had unpacked. It was only two a.m. As he struggled to his feet, the door flew open, admitting Dro'vha.   
"What has happened?" he asked. "Da'an urged me most urgently to check on your well-being.   
Not wanting word of the confrontation to reach Quo'on, Boone waved the Taelon off as he caught his breath. "It's nothing," he lied. "A bad dream only..."   
Dro'vha gave him a strange look. "Then why was Zo'or departing your quarters?" he asked.   
"Listen." He placed a hand on his assistant's shoulder. "I can't afford to let Zo'or think that he can frighten me off. It would be best if we kept this to ourselves..."   
The Taelon didn't look completely convinced, but he nodded his agreement. "You had best inform Da'an that all is well," he suggested. "He is most...upset."   
"I will," he promised as Dro'vha slowly made his way out the door.   
Reaching for the shirt he had left on a chair, he started to put it on, realized before buttoning it that he wouldn't be able to hide the truth of the injury from his friend, and left it open instead.   
He called up a data stream and Da'an's worried image was immediately before him.   
"How badly are you hurt?" the Companion asked.   
"I think that one of my damaged ribs has been fractured again, but it's not that bad..."   
"Where is Zo'or now?"   
"Most likely heading back to the labor sector - where he was recently relegated to by Quo'on," he replied.   
Da'an's eyes went wide and he looked as though he were suppressing a smile.   
"You know...it might have been nice if I had known you guys could manipulate your mass," Boone commented.   
"It is not something which I would have thought important to relate," the Companion explained.   
Boone sighed. "Sorry. Anyway, I'm OK. No lasting harm done," he reassured his friend. Something suddenly occurred to him. "Da'an...why is it that you had to contact Dro'vha and tell him I was in trouble? Why didn't he 'hear' me himself?"   
"I am not certain why, however, while visiting my embassy earlier, Dro'vha assured me that although he could tell that we were communicating, he was only able to sense my thoughts. Yours were but a jumble which he could not comprehend."   
"Even though he understands english?"   
"Even so." Da'an tilted his head and became pensive. "Several weeks ago, when angered, you were able to project your rage through our link and overwhelm Zo'or, which argues that you can be heard through the commonality if you so desire. It would take some...experimentation to determine if your thoughts are naturally shielded from all Taelons save myself." Da'an frowned as he straightened up. "and at the moment, experimentation is a concept I would just as soon avoid."   
Boone snorted. "I understand."   
He paused, unsure of what else to say, but Da'an saved him the trouble of making conversation.   
"Pleasant dreams, William," the Companion wished as he cut the data stream off.   
Suddenly wide awake and nervous about his upcoming meeting with the President, Boone dug a book out of his suitcase, and plopping down on his bed, began to read.   


  
  
The following day came too soon for the sleepless implant. He had only gotten two hours sleep when Dro'vha woke him with breakfast. Boone sleepily made his way over to the small table he dined at and sat down heavily as the Taelon assistant placed a styrofoam cup of coffee and several breakfast croissants in front of him. He immediately dug-in and slowly came awake enough to note the absorbed fascination on Dro'vha's face.   
"You really enjoy seeing me eat, don't you?" he mumbled as he lifted his coffee for a sip.   
The Taelon nodded, his gaze never leaving Boone's mouth. "I often wonder what it would be like..." he admitted.   
"I probably shouldn't be saying this...but it's great," he smirked. Seeing the almost lustful expression which briefly crossed his assistant's face, he felt badly about teasing him. "Are you the only Taelon with this kind of fetish?" he asked.   
"There are many of us who wonder about aspects of human life," Dro'vha admitted.   
Boone remembered Da'an telling him that he would give up much to be able to smell the flowers which bloomed in his garden and a plan began to form in his mind - a wonderful, exciting plan...but one which could never be made reality if he didn't do his job and settle things between the Companions and the U.S. government...   
He quickly choked down his food, drank his coffee and headed for the shower as Dro'vha cleaned up the mess and laid out all the things he would require during his meeting.   
It was shortly after zero nine hundred hours when the shuttle emerged from interdimension into a dreary, cold Washington day. It started to pour before they even made it to the shuttle bay.   
Boone still had an hour before the meeting and planned on spending it with Da'an. If he was unsuccessful, their time together would be short indeed, and he was not about to waste a moment of it. As he exited the shuttle, he found Sandoval's assistant waiting for him.   
"Lassiter. What brings you here?" he asked, imagining that he was about to be told that Sandoval was too busy to meet him himself.   
The blond FBI agent and Taelon operative handed him a sealed folder. "Sir, I believe that this may aid you during your meeting," he said. "I suggest that you take time to inspect it before you leave here...and do not under any circumstances allow Agent Sandoval to know you possess it!"   
"What is this?" he asked as he tucked it under an arm, but Lassiter was already boarding shuttle two, which quickly took off for parts unknown.   
Suddenly desperately needing to know what Lassiter had given him, he headed for the nearest available office and hoped that Da'an would forgive him his tardiness...   
  


  
At precisely ten o'clock, EST, Boone was led into the oval office. Not forgetting whom he represented, he gave a small bow and the Taelon hand gesture used when greeting or taking leave.   
"Mr.. President," he said. "It is an honor to be able to discuss this matter with you personally and I thank you for the opportunity."   
Thompson shook his hand and sat down behind his desk. "Well, Mr.. Boone, your explanations of the situation had best be good..."   
"Oh, I assure you that they are," he replied, nodding to the two people behind the commander in chief. Joshua Doors stood off to the President's left, FBI director Shelton Ford to his right. Two secret service agents were stationed near the door.   
"Mr.. President," he continued. Before I can fully explain the situation, I need to be certain that you are aware of certain...Taelon facts of life." Thompson raised an eyebrow and he continued. "Because of the nature of what I am about to reveal, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask Director Ford and the SS agents behind me to step outside for a minute.   
"Sir, this constitutes a breach of security which is unacceptable," Ford counseled. "At least require one Secret Service agent to remain."   
"Shelton, you know very well that if our guest chose to use his skrill that we would have little chance of leaving this office alive. We already discussed this when I was contemplating having this meeting." Thompson turned toward the door. "You two wait outside with Director Ford," he ordered. With a sour look on his face, Ford exited the room.   
As soon as the doors closed behind the departing men, Thompson waved for Boone to speak.   
"Sir, are you aware of the Taelon's use of something called a CVI?" he asked.   
"Of course. It's been explained to me that the Taelons offer it to their chosen protectors as a gift of the highest sort. It rewires the brain, increasing intelligence and granting its recipient total recall," the President recited.   
"Oh it does that all right," he confirmed. "However, it also happens to contain a secret program - an imperative which forces its recipient to serve the Taelons before anyone or anything else."   
Thompson sat up straighter and leaned forward with a look of disbelief on his face.   
"Taelon implants are Taelon slaves and fanatics of the highest order," he continued. "They will do anything they are commanded to do without hesitation, even if that command includes killing their loved ones." Boone paced slowly before the President's desk as he continued. "I think you can see the benefits of such an arrangement from the Taelon's point of view. They are able to trust their implants implicitly with information which, if it leaked out, could severely compromise their agenda."   
"So, you're telling me that I can't trust you," Thompson said, clearly trying to figure Boone's reasoning in telling him this.   
"Actually, you can. When Da'an chose me to be his next implant, I was approached by the liberation with an offer which I couldn't refuse." he stopped and placed his hands on Thompson's desk, leaning forward as he spoke. "They told me about the motivational imperative and offered to see to it that I received a CVI which contained a deactivated MI. In return, I was to shuttle to them information I learned about my Taelon masters." Seeing the full implication of his position reflecting in the President's expression, he continued. "I have free will, but it is a very difficult thing to keep my true nature hidden from the Taelons. I HAD to send Ford and the others from the room..."   
"Good God!" Thompson interrupted him and stood up. "What have you learned? Why are they here?"   
Boone took his hands off the desk and straightened up. "They're here for several different reasons, Mr.. President, but I've only been able to piece together a part of the puzzle. I'll come back to that in a minute..." he moved around the desk so that he was standing next to the president. "First off, Da'an knows that I have free will. Despite the fact that all Taelons are joined together psychically in what they refer to as their commonality, he has gone out of his way - even to the point of risking his position - to protect my secret and therefore, my life. Because he figured out my secret, he had shared with me information I might otherwise never have received, but...he has also withheld that information which he believes would be destructive to humanity and his race if it became known. He is perhaps our greatest asset in understanding the Taelons and learning their secrets. If he is removed from his position, WE will have lost in more ways than one."   
Thompson indicated Doors. "I take it that he was allowed to remain because his father filled him in on your status?"   
"Only just recently," Joshua admitted. "but this news about Da'an is new to me."   
"He has an understanding and sympathy for humanity which would never allow him to oversee an experiment like the one he is alleged to have run. The truth is that there are other Taelons who feel that their people are pursuing the wrong course with regards to us. Da'an actually helped to save some women by helping them to escape. He did this with the aid of another human-sympathizer." He handed Thompson a disk. "On this disk are the testimonies of several of the women he saved. You must not allow Ford or anyone else to hear of Da'an's actions or my status, because, if the Taelons find out about either...Da'an and I are both history."   
Thompson pocketed the disc. "What can you tell me about their agenda?"   
"That would be agendas..." Boone sighed and looked out the window. "There is a third alien species out there..." He gestured out the window, towards the sky. "...somewhere. I don't know their name or any specifics other than that they are the mortal enemies of the Taelons. Da'an and the others fear them and believe that unless they unite with us in some way, that both our species will be destroyed..."   
"Do you have anything to back up this information?" The President stared out the window as well, his face grim.   
"Less than a year ago there were three confirmed instances of alien signals being detected by our monitors. Da'an himself confirmed that they were not Taelon in origin." He turned to look directly at Thompson. "Those transmissions were given off by a probe sent here by the other alien species. I know. I saw it. Da'an himself took control of the device, which I know for a fact killed at least a dozen people. It was removed to a Taelon facility in the Soviet Union, where it was later destroyed."   
While he had been talking, Joshua Doors had moved to stand on his other side. Now, as Boone glanced at him, he could see that the influential lawyer had gone white. "Where does the alleged genetic experimentation tie in to this?" he asked.   
"I don't know," Boone admitted. "It seems that they're trying to transfigure themselves - change themselves into a form which is closer to our own...This seemed to be a first step in altering the next generation of Taelons."   
"They have to acknowledge that they have no right to interfere with human beings in this way. They have to be made to recognize that actions such as these will result in their expulsion from our planet..." Thompson spat indignantly.   
"Who's going make them leave?" Boone pointed out. "Let's face it - they're staying for as long as THEY want to stay. What we need to do, is to find ways of controlling them without making them think that they have to force us into complying with their more insidious short term goals." His face took on a troubled look. "Da'an believes - truly believes - that their long term goals are our salvation. He just differs in how best to achieve those goals."   
"And how would he achieve them?" Doors asked.   
"He's in favor of full disclosure, because he believes that we are intelligent enough to understand and face what must be done..."   
"So, what do you suggest I do about this situation?" Thompson asked, as he sank back down in his chair.   
"We have to smooth things over," the Implant replied. "I hate the idea of deception, but in this case it may become necessary to keep the specifics from the public. If you can do that, and restore Da'an's tarnished image, I'll fix things up with Quo'on..."   
The President snorted. "That's all fine and well, but I need more than your word...I need leverage to convince the task force to follow that course of action."   
Boone smiled a smile which made the hair on Doors' neck stand on end.   
"I've got everything you need right here with me," Quo'on's spokesperson replied, as he opened up his briefcase and removing   
the folders which Lassiter had given him, threw them down on the desk.   
Thompson put his glasses on and opening it, began to read. After scanning the first page, he stared up at Boone in shock. "Do you realize the full implication of these documents?" he asked, as he stared at Boone over the tops of his glasses.   
"Of course." he answered with a nod. "It means that you'll be spending the next few weeks straightening out the mess in your own back yard. Sorry about that. By the way...those are copies. Rest assured that the originals are in a safe location...on the Taelon mothership. Please make sure that your...associates understand that should anything strange happen to me - or you..."   
"Yes yes yes," Thompson wave him off. "I understand completely. It looks like you're going to get your way in this matter. This is more than enough to force the others into seeing things our way." He stood up and extended a hand to the Taelon representative. "You'll be contacted within the next twenty four hours and informed of the official outcome," he said, as they shook. "Thank you for your unique... insight."   
"It has been my pleasure," he replied. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity."   
Thompson turned toward Doors. "Joshua, will you please send Ford back in here as you escort Commander Boone out?"   
With a nod, the curious attorney did as he was asked and then walked out to the shuttle with the President's departing guest. As they drew even with the Taelon vehicle, he spoke. "Am I ever going to learn what you gave him?" he asked.   
Boone gave him a sympathetic look. "That's up to the President to decide," he said, as he glanced at his watch. "I need to get back and brief Quo'on..."   
"Just out of curiosity...What are you going to tell him?"   
"I don't know, but I'll think of something," He rubbed his sore ribs and grimaced as he boarded the shuttle.   


Boone arrived back at the DC embassy intent on finally speaking with Da'an, only to find Quo'on waiting with the North American Companion in the audience chamber.   
"Boone," he greeted, even before the implant had recovered enough to make the proper hand gestures. "What is the outcome of your meeting?"   
"We will be officially informed of the outcome tomorrow," he answered. "...however, I believe that I can assure you that the entire scandal will be covered up and Da'an cleared of any wrong-doing."   
Quo'on and Da'an exchanged looks, with both of them appearing startled by the announcement.   
"How is it that you accomplished this feat?" the Synod leader asked suspiciously.   
"I explained to the President that, should the details of the experiment be exposed, Da'an would be left to shoulder the responsibility and we would lose him as our Companion..."   
Both Taelons blushed blue.   
"Your leader would do such a thing in order to retain his current Companion?" Quo'on asked, clearly amazed by the concept.   
Boone noticed a small smile appear on Da'an's face. "He would," he answered firmly. "but he will also insist upon close supervision of human transportation after this to help ensure that such experimentation does not continue. I fear that should the Taelons be caught taking such advantage of humans in the future, it will result in a complete failure to negotiate. Our two species will perhaps be brought to the brink of war."   
Quo'on's face reformed, complete with a displeased expression. "I will negotiate directly with your President with regard to the surveillance he seeks to impose. The Synod will be most displeased by this restriction."   
"Perhaps it would be best to concede this point rather than risk the ruination of all which Boone has so far accomplished..." Da'an counseled. "Although the humans may not be capable of inflicting physical damage on our people...they are more than capable of resisting us, thus disrupting our agenda and leaving us...vulnerable during the final confrontation."   
Quo'on moved to stand beside Da'an and quickly grasped his hand. The two conferred silently and Boone suspected a sort of sibling disagreement was being settled.   
Finally Quo'on withdrew and shot Da'an what appeared to be a put-out look before addressing Boone. "Very well. I shall relay Thompson's terms to the Synod once they have been officially made," he announced. "Boone. You have done well, You may remain on your planet until the formal announcement has been made. Dro'vha will meet you here afterwards in order to return you to the mother ship."   
"Thank you," he said with a small bow as his new master left the chamber.   
He and Da'an smiled at each other.   


'"Have we heard anything yet?" Augur asked, as he entered the liberation's underground facility. It was shortly after noon and he had arrived carrying five large pizzas from the favored pizzeria down the street.   
Lili quickly moved in to help him with his burden. "Nothing yet," she answered as she helped him place the boxes on the table and started looking in them.   
With most of the key personnel gathering in HQ to wait for news, Augur had become claustrophobic and volunteered to make a food run. Noting upon his return that every seat had filled up during his absence, he put on a displeased expression and tried to roust Aaron out of his favorite seat.   
"Augur," Lili called out, interrupting his verbal battle with the communications expert. "Where are the three extra cheese and two veggie pizzas?"   
"Oh," he shrugged, giving up on the chair. "I ran into a friend. He should be down in a second..."   
Just then, the elevator doors parted, and Boone stepped out with the remaining pies.   
"Boone! William! Will!" Everyone yelled simultaneously as Lili quickly took the pizzas and dumped them on the table. Before anyone could pull him away, she had thrown her arms around his neck and jumped up to plant a big kiss full on his mouth. Boone's arms came around her automatically as he gave her an equally big hug.   
"I missed you!" she said near his ear.   
"Does this mean I'm forgiven for having thought..." He didn't get any further before she kissed him again. "...I guess that's a yes..." he whispered, started and pleased by the attention. Seeing Augur glaring at him from across the room, he laughed and waded into the crowd of resistance fighters who had become his family.   
Doors quickly broke up the reunion by wading into the crowd after him and calling for some order.   
"Well? Don't keep us waiting," he groused as things quieted down.   
"I won't know officially until tomorrow, and mind you, there's still the specifics to work out...." The Liberation's key player announced, drawing out the suspense. "...but..."   
"Get on with it!" Lili and Augur shouted simultaneously, drawing a laugh all the way around.   
"We did it," Boone laughed. "We really did it. The government will be forced to cover up the Taelon experimentation, while taking steps to ensure that it doesn't happen again - something Quo'on knows to expect. Da'an's name will be cleared as well and our government be facing some...restructuring..."   
"The government?" Augur approached Boone. "Where do they come in?"   
"Sorry folks," the implant announced to the gathered members. "Some things will have to remain behind closed doors..." He gestured to the pizzas. "Go ahead and start the celebration while I'm debriefed."   
The last sentence generated several crude comments around the room as a laughing William Boone pointed to the instigators and shouted, "Hey! Watch it!" before snatching up a pizza box and disappearing into the office with Doors, Augur and Lili. Once there, he settled into a chair and began his explanation as he inhaled his pizza.   
"I really didn't have the leverage I knew the President needed," he said. "but I had hoped that tying the FBI in with the phony news crew and threatening to publicly reveal that they've followed Sandoval's exploits through the years, even going out of their way to help him in his quest to serve the Taelons, would be enough to help win Ford's cooperation." He paused to chew another bite of pizza.   
"What changed?" Lili asked.   
"Believe it or not, Lassiter handed over documentation which....even now I can scarcely believe." He put the food down and stared at her. "I knew that Sandoval wanted us to find both the bug and the copter, Lili. He would NEVER be so careless as to have left such evidence lying about for us to find otherwise! Why would he want us to find them?"   
"That's a good question," Augur mused. "Why WOULD he want you to trace them back to his old friends, the FBI?"   
"Sandoval setting up the FBI?" Lili shook her head. "That IS crazy!"   
"Ah, but what if he was doing it because they were about to learn something ominous?" Boone asked.   
"Now you've really lost me, Will." Lili sat back in her chair and crossed her arms in front of her.   
Augur leaned forward. "I'm betting that everything was answered by the documentation, right?"   
"Right..." Boone nodded. "Lassiter had proof you wouldn't believe! It documented that the Taelons had some help staging their little experiments - help from...the CIA."   
Lili sat bolt upright. "WHAT?!"   
"Oh yeah...They helped cover up the delays in the portal systems and squashed rumors about women disappearing for upwards of eighteen hours and they did it all because they had a deal worked out with Zo'or." Boone stared at Doors and knew from the look on his face that this was old news to him.   
"Zo'or again? Man - that Taelon sure gets around," Augur said in disgust.   
"In return for their assistance, the Central Intelligence Agency was guaranteed all the information necessary for generating their own CVI's...complete with programmable motivational imperatives," the implant announced, stunning two of his listeners. "Sandoval wanted me to force the FBI to back off because they were getting close to learning the truth."   
Boone turned his attention to Doors. "You already knew all this - I can tell - So explain to me the final part of the puzzle..." he asked the secret implant.   
"Lassiter gave you the information for two reasons," Doors announced. "Firstly, he is not an implant and still has the ability to make his own decisions...and secondly, because I ordered him to."   
Lili came to her feet. "Lassiter is resistance?!"   
"What is the world coming to?" Augur quipped.   
"Does Lassiter know about me?" Boone asked the billionaire.   
"No. It's safer if he still believes you're just an implant who's doing his best to save his Taelon masters' butts." Doors stood up and moved to the side table to pour himself a drink.   
"Jonathan, why would you go to such lengths to help the Taelons cover their tracks?" Boone asked.   
In reply, Doors removed a sealed letter from his breast pocket and handed to him. "Give this to Da'an when you see him," he said, as he opened the door and left the room.   
  
  


The following morning, Boone called Lili to shuttle him from his house back to the DC embassy. He had promised Da'an that he would be there when the official announcement was made.   
Less than an hour ago, he had received a call from Joshua Doors, informing him of the task force's outcome and telling him when to expect the formal announcement.   
Now, as Lili landed the shuttle in the street before his house, he stepped outside into what was promising to be a beautiful spring day. The sky was blue, the sun warm and birds were chirping all around.   
"Good morning," Lili chirped, as he boarded the shuttle.   
"Yes. It is a good morning," he smiled. "In fact, it's a wonderful morning!"   
"I haven't seen you in this kind of good mood in months." Lili smiled as she commanded her craft to lift off.   
"I haven't had a situation go from being so bad to so good in months..." he replied.   
They completed the rest of the journey in silence, but as she landed them in the shuttle bay, Lili spoke.   
"Do you mind if I come in?" she asked hopefully.   
He gave her a put-out look. "You were with him most of last night, teaching him how to play canasta!"   
"I spent exactly five minutes reading him the rules," she corrected. "He spent the rest of the time whupping me...Hey! How did you know that I was here? Did he tell you?"   
"Not in words." He decided to warn her. "Lili, I think you ought to know that my bond with Da'an has progressed to the point that if I think about him, I can generally tell exactly where he is and what he's doing."   
Her mouth hung open for a moment. "Can he sense the same about you?" she finally asked him.   
"When I'm near, yes," he answered. "Zo'or gave me a scare on the mother ship the other night and Da'an knew what was going on, despite the large distance between us at the time.   
"So..he knows that we're talking about him right now?"   
He laughed. "No. I've recently discovered that with very little effort, I can apparently block him from 'reading' me." He rose out of his seat and placed a hand on her shoulder as he got ready to disembark. "If everything goes well and I'm returned to Da'an's service, I'd like for you to do something for me."   
"Will...all you ever need to do is ask me," she said with a fond smile.   
He handed her a folded piece of paper. "I wrote it all down. I'll let you know when to get it set up..."   
She accepted the paper and gave him a mock salute. "Yes Commander!"   
Giving her a pat on the shoulder, he entered the shuttle bay and made his way toward the central corridor.   


"This is a WRZT Special Report with your host, Lisa Stepp."   
Boone was standing on Da'an's right side, as he sat in his audience chair. As regular programming was interrupted by the upcoming announcement, he placed his left hand on the Companion's right shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.   
Da'an shot him a quick, anxious look before returning his gaze to the data stream.   
"Good evening." The pert news anchor greeted. "I'm Lisa Stepp and we are interrupting your regularly scheduled program to bring you the latest update in the Taelon Experiment scandal. Here now, live in front of the white house, is Lyman Trent..."   
"Thank you, Lisa. As our viewers can see behind me, a podium has been set up outside the White House and the President is about to make a formal announcement."   
"Wait a minute..Here he comes now..."   
A voice could be heard calling out in the background, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the President of the United States..."   
President Darrell Thompson moved up to the microphone, surrounded by secret service agents, FBI Director Shelton Ford and CIA Director John Dixon.   
"I have just come from a formal meeting of the Taelon Misdeeds Task Force with the following news," the President announced, producing a document, which he proceeded to read. "We have concluded during our investigation that the Taelons did not knowingly violate any human rights during the course of their project, that the project involved simply scanning certain segments of the human population for the purpose of gathering information to complete a human geonome, and that North American Companion, Da'an can not in any way be held accountable for the project. Furthermore, the tape which was aired featuring what appeared to be incriminating evidence against the Taelons, has been carefully analyzed and found to be doctored in such a way as to make an innocent conversation sound sinister."   
Thompson lowered the document and looked directly at the cameras. "We have reached an agreement with the Taelon Synod, in which any further gathering of information concerning human being shall be carefully monitored by world governments to ensure that such a misunderstanding does not occur again in the future. We also extend to Da'an, our deepest apologies for the rumors which have sprung up, tarnishing his well earned reputation for being one of the worlds most beloved Companions. He has in every way come through these trying few weeks with the grace and dignity we have come to expect from him..."   
  
Da'an waved off the data stream as the reporters began asking questions. Slowly he stood, and as though in slow motion, turned to face his implant. His eyes were large and expressive, 'the windows to the soul' Boone thought, as the companion lifted them to meet his gaze. They communicated a thankfulness which took the implant's breath away.   
Without warning, Da'an stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Boone's torso and laying his cheek against his chest. Shocked, surprised and pleased by the contact, he hugged him back.   
"Thank you," Da'an said aloud, although they both knew the verbal thanks was unnecessary.   
He tightened his grip on the Companion for a moment before releasing him and stepping away, unnerved by how much the hug meant to him. Placing his hands on the Taelon's shoulders, he smiled at him. "We still have much left to do if we're to prevent the Synod from finding some other way to continue the project," he cautioned.   
"We will..."   
They were interrupted by Quo'on's appearance via data stream.   
"I have finished monitoring the earth broadcasts," he said to the implant. "Your actions have pleased the Synod greatly. You are now to return to our vessel. Dro'vha awaits you within the shuttle bay."   
Quo'on's image faded away.   
Boone sighed and bowed slightly to Da'an. "My current master beckons," he quipped. "With any luck, we'll carry on this conversation later...   
"I see no reason why Quo'on would not return you to me now that the current situation has been resolved," the Companion said, offering up some encouragement.   
Unable to help himself, Boone ran a hand over his friend's smooth head before stepping off the platform and heading for the shuttle bay. Once there, he quickly boarded his shuttle and shrugged on his restraints.   
"Congratulations, William," his latest Taelon friend greeted, as he initiated the shuttle's voyage.   
"Thanks," he replied. "Is there any place I need to be?"   
"Yes. Quo'on expects us both to meet him in his audience room upon our return."   
"Any idea why?"   
"Zo'or has been summoned as well...I know nothing further."   


Lili entered Augur's warehouse shortly after seeing the news broadcasts and made her way directly towards his living quarters. She had stopped by HQ after having dropped Boone off at the embassy, expecting to see the techno-wizard there, but nobody had laid eyes on him since late the night before. She figured that he had been up late taking care of his finances.   
"Augur! It's me!" she called out as she let herself in. The first thing she noticed, was the unmistakable odor of breakfast. Moving into the small apartment, had only just noted the table set for two, when she was scooped up and twirled around. "Hey!" she shouted, even as Augur was already putting her down."   
"I knew you would stop by to share the good news with me!" he crowed.   
Not quite able to keep the smile off her face, she indicated the table. "Is that why you made me breakfast?"   
"Of course. This is a celebration!" he laughed.   
"Can I ask you something?" Her face became very serious.   
Augur looked tense. "Go on..."   
"Will you go out dancing with me tonight?"   
Augur's face completely transformed as her words sank in. "You're asking me out?" he grinned.   
"MmmmHmmm."   
He picked her up and spun her around again. "What a glorious day this has turned out to be!" he exclaimed just before he set her down again. "...maybe I'm still dreaming..." he mused. "Prove to me that I'm awake."   
Grabbing his head, she kissed him. It was meant to have been a kiss like the one she had given Boone, but somehow it deepened and went on far longer than she had intended... When the finally parted, they stared at each other, both slightly out of breath.   
"I said to prove to me that I was awake..." he whispered. "This has got to be a dream..."   
Lili quickly regained her composure. "Yeah - a dream in which we both decide to sit down and eat breakfast," she teased, unwilling to allow the tender moment to last.   
Augur pulled a chair out for her and then served up breakfast, but the sarcastic, egotistical facade seemed to be gone.   
Over breakfast she actually got to know the real person better.   


  
Boone and Dro'vha entered Quo'on's presence to find him and Zo'or patiently awaiting them.   
"Boone, I wished you to be present so that you might bear witness to this," the Synod leader announced as Zo'or kept his eyes turned towards the floor.   
The implant took his position at Quo'on's side as the high-ranking Taelon spoke.   
"Zo'or is hereby relieved of his stewardship of the genetics project," he formally announced. "Dro'vha is now to assume that position while we debate whether the project should be continued."   
Dro'vha stared at Boone, apparently completely surprised by the appointment. "If it is the Synod's wish..." he began.   
"The Synod has appointed you to this position on the basis of Da'an's recommendations," Quo'on explained before turning back to Zo'or. "You are reinstated as our representative to the United Nations for the time being, however, you are to make no public announcements or comments without first clearing them with us."   
"I require an implant," the devious Taelon said.   
"You may re-enlist Agent Sandoval's aid," Quo'on offered. "Commander Boone, you may remain as my attaché or return to serve Da'an. I leave the decision up to you..."   
"With all due respect," Boone replied, with a slight bow. "My place is at Da'an's side, however much I may have valued our association."   
Quo'on smiled. "I expected no less from you. "You are reinstated as head of Taelon Security and Interspecies Relations and are now officially Da'an's Attaché. As such, you are expected to take up residence within our North American embassy..."   
"Your generous offer has made me...very happy," he admitted, drawing smiles from Quo'on and Dro'vha, while at the same time eliciting a sneer from Zo'or.   
"Very well, you may gather your things and depart. Zo'or - you shall remain so that we may discuss your previous actions in the commons."   
Zo'or's sneer quickly faded, replaced by a look of dread.   
  


Boone had Dro'vha fly him back to his house, where he removed his bags from the shuttle and stashed them in his living room, near the front door. Now that the time had come to bid his new friend good-bye, he found the chore much more difficult than he would otherwise have imagined. He had truly come to like the quirky Taelon, even in the short while he had known him.   
As he watched, Dro'vha unsnapped his fanny pack, which was now empty, save for a few pens and trinkets he had collected, and held it out to him.   
"No," he laughed, as he realized what was happening. "That's my gift to you. It's yours to keep."   
"I thank you for your company," the Taelon said in a low tone. "I have truly enjoyed our time together..."   
"I'll miss you, too," he admitted. "But that doesn't mean you can't visit me when you wish and our schedules allow. I'll even take you out to big restaurant where you can watch dozens of humans eating..."   
The Taelon smiled broadly and bowing with a formal hand gesture, took his leave.   
Boone walked to the front window and watched as the shuttle took off and jumped to interdimension, before popping open his global and contacting Lili. It had been nine hours since he had contacted her to put his little plan into motion...   
"Will!" she exclaimed as she answered. "Are you back?"   
"Uhhh huh," he affirmed. "Were you able to set everything up without him knowing?"   
"Yup! I got Lassiter to help me by misplacing some of Sandoval's possessions. He was so busy trying to figure out where in New York they ended up, that he wasn't present while I was moving things."   
"So, they already made him move all his stuff out, hmmm?" Boone actually felt badly for the man and made a mental note to have lunch with him one day soon.   
"He was very upset, Will! I've never seen him like that..." She looked pained. "Zo'or treats him like a dog! For a minute, I thought he was going to cry..."   
Boone swallowed. "We have to do something for him - I know that - but it's so hard to decide what can be done. Sandoval's an uncommonly proud man and he'd hate us if we interfered..." He sighed. "I'll talk to Da'an. Maybe something can be arranged to lighten his burden... In the meantime, what say you pick me up around twenty hundred? I take it that Da'an will be back by then?"   
"His meetings with the President, his council and the task force should be concluded by then," she confirmed. "I'll drop him off and then swing by to get you. See you then!" She cut the transmission.   
Boone picked up his keys and headed for his car.   
He had something he had to pick up...   


By twenty twenty five, Boone, with Lili's help, had finished carting the last of his things up to his new quarters next to Da'an's. He had been aware of the Companion's impatience at the time it was taking, but had been determined to get the task out of the way first so that it wouldn't ruin his evening later.   
Bidding Lili a good night, he made his way down to the audience chamber, where his Companion paced restlessly before the windows. Da'an approached when he entered and met him half way across the room.   
"Hey," he greeted him as he took his hands. "I've only been gone a few days..."   
"Ah, but it might have been the beginning of a permanent separation," the Companion replied as he blushed brightly, his relief at Boone's return communicating itself to his Implant through their linked hands.   
"Well, I'm back now and we're living under the same roof, so I'd say that things worked out fairly well for us," he replied.   
Da'an nodded and allowed his Implant to lead him back to the window seats.   
Reaching into his pocket, Boone brought out the letter he had been given. "Jonathan Doors asked me to deliver this to you," he related, as he handed it over.   
Da'an opened it and scanned the contents before passing it over to Boone. "Please feel free to read it," he offered with a satisfied look upon his face.   
He did just that:

_Old friend,_

_            I owe a debt that I can never repay._

_I want you to know I've finally come to_

_ terms with my condition.  I no longer blame_

_you for it.  You tried to warn me.  It's my own_

_fault that I wouldn't listen..._

_            I also know that you let me go that_

_day I faked my  death.  I hope that what I've_

_done here and now has helped in some_

_small way to pay the debt I owe you._

_I see now that Boone was right. We_

_are in this thing together._

_                        -D_

"Well," Boone commented, as he refolded the paper. "It would seem that your kindness to Doors all those months ago came back to you tenfold."   
"I am well acquainted with the human phrase, 'what goes around, comes around'," the Companion said. "We too have a similar saying..." Seeing his friend's obvious interest, he continued. "We are all joined - linked - in an endless circle of life and death."   
Boone actually reacted physically, jumping slightly as he heard the words.   
"What is it which disturbs you?" Da'an asked.   
"Nothing...except that I heard those very words from a human woman...just before she died. They were the last she ever spoke..."   
"Katya Petrenko?"   
He nodded.   
"Then... some of my parent's spirit was passed down along with his gift, for it was one of his favorite sayings..."   
They sat together for some time, silently musing over the strangeness of fate before Boone suddenly yawned.   
"You are fatigued," Da'an noted. "and I know that you were unable to sleep much the last few nights." He stood and gestured him to do the same. "Come, I shall walk you to your new residence."   
He walked beside his friend until they arrived at the door to the room which had been Sandoval's and was now his own. "I am tired," he admitted, but I have something I wish to give you first..."   
"A gift?" The companion looked both surprised and pleased. "What is the occasion?"   
Boone led the way to the higher chamber, stopping outside Da'an's room. "The gift is simply to show that I cherish your friendship," he explained. "I spent a lot of time thinking about what I could give a member of a race who already has so much...and something you told me a while back gave me the key."   
He held out his hand, palm outwards.   
"Take my hand, Da'an," he encouraged the Companion. "Share with me... now that our bond has joined us so closely to each other."   
With a look of wonder on his face, Da'an joined hands with his Implant, even as Boone opened the door to his chamber and led him inside.   
His mouth hung open as he saw that everywhere, the room was decorated with flowers. Day lilies near the window, roses on the desk, hydrangeas near the bookcase...they were everywhere! "Boone..." he began to speak but stopped suddenly.   
He sensed something...   
It was sweet? Soothing? Relaxing? ....It was....   
'SMELL', Boone's mind prompted him.   
He turned to stare at his human friend in amazement and awe.   
"I smell them..." he whispered. "I smell them through you!"   
Boone sniffed deeply, a sappy look on his face at the childlike wonder which seemed to transfix his friend. He tugged his friend over to the orchids, pointing out a new one which sat on the window sill. "This orchid is my other gift to you, for having cared for all the others," he said as he bent toward the deep purple petals and inhaled their aroma. A sideways glance at the companion showed him that he had closed his eyes, a look of pure bliss on face.   
"This is..." Da'an began, as he lost control of his human disguise and reverted back to his true form. "...the most wonderful thing I have experienced since my arrival on your planet." His voice shook slightly as he continued. "Please...may we experience the scents of the others as well? I shall commit them to memory so that I might remember them again whenever I see such beauty..."   
"Da'an," he smiled, feeling choked up at the joy his Companion was radiating to him through their sharing. "I promise you that when your garden blooms, that we shall walk in it together and you shall experience it as I do..."   


FIN


End file.
